La Usurpadora
by Shiru92
Summary: Alice por favor tenes que ir y hacerte pasar por María ...- No lo se Carlisle ...- Por favor Alice, Jasper te necesita . No soy muy buena con los summarys pero ENTREN! esta buena D - Universo Alterno . Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER **

Aca llego con otra historia, No se que les parezca. Quiza ya hallan leido algo parecido aunque no creo por que yo no lo lei pero buen... el tema puede ser parecido pero por dentro puede variar asi que. Lo hago por hobby :)

espero que les guste

CAPITULO 1: **Decisiones, Decisiones**

PV JASPER

Me sentía más que cansado. En fin bajé del auto con mi maletín en la mano y antes de entrar caminé por el jardín trasero. Recién llegaba a casa después de un viaje a Paris. Siempre hacía viajes de negocio y llegaba agotado. Pero ahora la situación era diferente: no tenía ganas de vivir, siempre había sido un hombre alegre junto a mis padres, viajábamos por el mundo y éramos felices. Ahora no, desde que me había puesto de novio y me vine a vivir a Europa junto a ella había cambiado, me sentía mas rígido, mas duro, mas frio…. la cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabia que decir, como actuar, ¿Qué sentía? ¿La amaba? No entendía que me pasaba por la cabeza…

Tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra y afrontar la verdad. Esta bien y entendía que estaba embarazada pero yo no la amaba, si a nuestro hijo o hija ya que no sabía que sexo era pero ¿Cuántas familias tienen sus hijos estando separados? Muchas.

-¿Jaz? -escuché su voz y sentí su mano en mi hombro- Mi amor estas acá… No sabes que lindo la pase con las chicas en el teatro. Te extrañe muchísimo. Ahora que ya estamos juntitos podemos empezar a preparar el casamiento –me sonrió

-No- suspiré…-No,emm –no sabía como decírselo pero de alguna forma tenía que ser –Tenemos que hablar María

-¿De qué? ¿Pasa algo?- me miró preocupada

-Si, si pasa que desde hace un tiempo yo siento que deje la alegría de vivir, estoy …

-Sabes ¿Por qué te pasa esto? Por tanto trabajo y la traición del imbécil de Peter, eso te mató

-No… no es eso, es otra cosa. Es esto yo te estoy mirando ahora y…

-Mi amor- me interrumpió – mi vida tenes miedo al casamiento, eso es todo… Pero no te preocupes corazón eso le pasa a todos los hombres…

-No, no me entendes, no tengo miedo. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar el paso mas importante de mi vida pero es…

-Es mamá – me volvió a interrumpir justo cuando ya iba a decir todo – Es mamá ¿no? Mira yo la voy a ubicar, vos no te preocupes sino yo te doy la autorización a vos para que la ubiques, ay no pero esa mujer necesita un límite, por dios, alguien que le diga algo por que viste no es justo. Se mete en casa y habla de más

-No, no María. No es eso…- le expliqué mirándola a los ojos-No es tu mamá, tampoco es ninguna otra persona es…- Volví a suspirar y vi en sus ojos dolor y ternura. Yo la quería pero no la amaba- Sos vos… y soy yo…y… yo necesito parar este casamiento

-¿Qué queres cambiar la fecha de casamiento?-sonrió acariciándome la cara – Mi amor no te preocupes, quedate tranquilo… Bueno yo era para que no se me note la panza pero esta todo bien. Lo posponemos para más adelante. Un mes, treinta días… ¿Te parece bien?

-No- negué con la mirada- No María, no me entendes . No me quiero casar con vos. No quiero…

-¿Cómo que no te queres casar conmigo? ¿Vos queres terminar con nuestra relación justo ahora que íbamos a ser una familia, Jasper? – se separó de mi mirándome mas seria que antes

-No, no María no me entendes. No lo que yo dije que no me quiero casar justo ahora, Quiero esperar un poco mas…

-Esperar ¿Qué?- me gritó

-Esperar, esperar a que se tranquilice un poco mi vida. Yo te dije hace un momento que el problema no era Peter pero si- mentí- Es Peter, Es Peter y todo ese lio de la empresa… También la situación con tu mama – Si, no lo podía negar esa vieja insoportable molestaba y mucho.- Pareciera que no te das cuenta de las cosas

-Si- Volvió a gritarme mirándome a los ojos- Claro que me doy cuenta Jasper pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?, ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro casamiento con eso?

-Tiene que ver. Tiene que ver mucho con nosotros dos. Yo necesito estabilizarme emocionalmente antes de dar ese paso ¿No lo podes entender?

-Yo lo único que me doy cuenta es que estas poniendo escusas para no hacerte cargo, ahora que vas a hacer padre… Y sabes ¿Qué? Yo me voy a hacer cargo sola de nuestro hijo. Ahora cuando quieras asumir que sos papá, bienvenido.- Me miro y sentí que sus ojos irradiaban odio y rencor. Se acomodó su pelo, se acarició su panza.

-Ay ¿Cómo puede ser?- Hablé solo mientras suspiraba. La vi entrar hacia adentro.

-María- grité persiguiéndola – María – La atajé por el brazo cuidadosamente

-No me toques- gritó zafándose y subió las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación.

Me senté. Mejor dicho me tiré al sofá y suspiré. Lo único que hago es poner las cosas en su lugar aunque es muy difícil. Mis amigos de la empresa y mis padres no me dejan de decir que se lo diga de una buena vez, que no viva con alguien a quien no amo. Que pronto iba a encontrar mi verdadero amor, pero no es tan fácil como todos creen. Se necesita mucho coraje para hacer una cosa así… Ellos hablan pero no se sensibilizan y todos son duros conmigo. No se ponen en mis zapatos, No saben que el nacimiento de un hijo es lo más importante en la vida de un hombre. Pero tampoco quiero que mi hijo vea que su padre es incapaz de ser feliz.

.

.

.

-Tringg, Tringg- El sonido del celular me despertó de un salto

-¿Si?- Conteste medio dormido

-Hijito, Mi Jasper- escuché la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la línea- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Si, mama ¿Qué pasa?- Mi voz sonaba a fastidio

-Bueno que feo humor hijo, ¿Qué pasa?¿ No puedo llamar a mi hijo sin que pase algo?

-Si mama, si podes – suspiré- ¿Algo más?

-Si mi chiquito, pasa que con tu padre te extrañamos y te sacamos un pasaje a casa para que vengas a descansar de esa mujer –Habló todo rápido que apenas le entendí

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- me interrumpió- No quiero un no como respuesta

-Bueno, bueno mamá- levanté un poco la voz – estaré por ahí un día de estos pero ten en cuanta que no vivimos al lado. Tengo que cruzar un océano para verte así que también ten paciencia por que María pese a todo esta embarazada y es mi hijo -

-Bueno mi chiquito, tenes razón –mama rio- te estaremos esperando

-Bueno, chau- Corté el teléfono y sin mas me volví a quedar dormido al rato, Así vestido como estaba y sin comer.

-Jasper- sentí un brazo moverme- Jasper- me movían mas fuerte

-¿María?- Abrí los ojos lentamente. Ahí estaba, la vi parada delante mío con su pelo recogido, un tapado rojo y valijas a su lado. Su mirada era seria. Su madre estaba a su lado ¿En que momento había entrado?

-¿Qué paso María? –Miré a su madre -Hola Charlotte – suspiré – ¿Qué hace acá? –pregunté incrédulo

-Me voy Jasper…-

-¿Qué? – me levanté de un salto- ¿cómo que te vas?¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero estar sola y por eso me voy al departamento de la avenida Unter den Linden _(N/A: avenida más importante de Berlín. Eso creo por lo que investigué) _

-Chiquita mi amor – se metió su querida madre- Esta el auto en la puerta esperando. Haceme caso, deja que te acompañe. No podes irte así, solita y en este estado -le toco el vientre y me miró haciéndome sentir culpable.

-Ay –María se agarró del sillón y se tomó la cabeza

-Mi chiquita – gritó Charlotte y la agarró de la cintura

-Estoy bien mamá– La calmo María. Yo estaba en shock sin entender nada, sin saber que hacer ni decir…

- Puedo sola, estoy bien solo necesito irme para estar sola y poder evaluar bien las cosas y de cómo va a hacer mi vida de acá en adelante – Me volvió a mirar a los ojos, tomo sus valijas y salió para la sala con su madre siguiéndola preocupada.

Me volví a sentar en otro sofá que daba a la ventana y la vi subiéndose al auto del chofer. Suspiré. No entendía lo que sucedía en mi cabeza ¿estaba feliz o estaba triste?

-Tenemos que hablar- Me sacó de mis pensamientos quien iría a ser mi suegra

-Si- Asentí con la cabeza y la conducí a mi oficina

-Vamos – habló con su tono prepotente

-Charlotte por favor no insista con el tema, yo no la obligue a irse de la casa- ice ademan para que se siente una vez que habíamos entrado y cerré la puerta

-Pero hay cosas que se dicen sin palabras, mi amor. Vos no te das cuenta del estado que esta mi María

-Si, claro que me doy cuenta… Lo cual no pienso desprenderme de ninguna de mis obligaciones.

-Oh se nota – habló irónicamente- si empezamos asi…

-Si empezamos ¿cómo? Mire, para mi no es un momento fácil- ya estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso por eso levantaba la voz - Ella no para de hablar de lo que ella necesita y de lo que a ella le pasa y …

-Pero no te das cuenta querido que una mujer embarazada es el centro del mundo, lo dice cualquier especialista mi amor. No se la puede juzgar de nada

-No, no Charlotte. Se equivoca- me senté a su lado –Yo no la estoy acusando de nada así que solamente le estoy contando lo que a ella le pasa y lo que yo necesito en este momento ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Que te pongas los pantalones querido – me gritó con fuerza –Una mujer embarazada es una mujer vulnerable, no la pensaste.- dejó de hablar – Pero claro que vas a pensar si sos un hombre vos y para los hombre un nacimiento es un simple tramite nada mas, en cambio para la mujeres- suspiró y se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - para las mujeres … Ay mi María, mi María como va a hacer mi chiquita, solita en ese departamento de 6 ambientes, sin el apoyo de su hombre – me apoyó su brazo sobre mi hombro y la miré

-Ella decidió hacerlo así

-Y vos – me soltó y suspiró-decidiste no hacer nada para impedirlo. Te desconozco Jasper - se hizo la que lloraba- Te desconozco

– Salió de la oficina y de la casa. Me quedé sentado solo el sillón de mi oficina pensando que hacer ahora. Lo más fácil era irme del país y así fue: Subí a mi habitación que compartía con María. Abrí la valija, saqué lo que había llevado al viaje de negocios y puse ropa nueva. Así fue tome el avión y al otro día masomenos al horario del mediodía llegaría a la casa de mis padres.

.

.

.

Esto es el eso es algo corto a medida que la historia avance se agrandaran,eso es seguro! Si les gusto van al botoncito verde y hacen click ;)

Buen sin mas q decir, Un beso


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

Capitulo 2: **Encuentros decisivos**

**Pov Alice**

Listo. Los baños estaban terminados, ahora tendría que preparar el almuerzo, luego planchar la ropa, ir al supermercado, acomodar el súper armario de la señora Esme y luego volver a preguntar que más necesita.

Si supiera de otro trabajo no dudaría de irme de esta casa. Alice Brandon es mi nombre y con mucho orgullo. Solamente llevo el apellido de mi madre ya que a mi padre no lo conocí, no tengo idea de quien es y tampoco tengo la intención de saberlo.

Mi madre Elizabeth Brandon trabajo para esta casa desde que yo tenía cinco años. Necesitaba un lugar para trabajar pero tampoco teníamos vivienda, así que lo único que podía aceptar un trabajo de mucama. Pero el problema era yo.: Nadie recibía a la mucama junto a su hija. Por suerte la familia Cullen nos aceptó

_Flashback:_

_-Mami y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté llorando mientras me ponía la mochila en mi hombro. Solo era una pequeña de casi cinco años._

_-Buscaré trabajo mi niña – mama me explicó mientras me secaba las lagrimas_

_-Pero nadie te aceptara estando yo también en el mismo paquete – suspiré- ¿mami?_

_-¿Qué mi Alice?-me miró preocupada_

_-Dejame sola aquí en la calle, o en la puerta de un orfanato. Yo me sabré cuidarme y así vos podes ir y trabajar. Cuando crezca nos volveremos a encontrar_

_-Nunca le haría eso a mi hija. A mi tesoro…_

_._

_._

_._

_-Te quiero mamá- la abrace entrando a un gran edificio. _

_-¿Señor cullen?-preguntó mamá tomándome de la mano y entrando a una gran oficina _

_-Hola. Usted debe ser la señora Elizabeth Brandon y viene por el trabajo de servicio domestico ¿me equivoco?_

_-No. No señor para nada –mamá le dio la mano al señor. Pero yo fui a mirar por una ventana que daba a un parque. Era muy hermoso_

_-Hola nena- el señor alto rubio me sacó de mis pensamientos _

_-Hola señor- se correspondí el saludo tímidamente_

_-¿vos sos?_

_-Alice Brandon _

_-Es un gusto nena. –Volvió a mirar a mi mamá- No se preocupe señora. Su hija parece ser una nena muy bien educada y veo que no habrá problema de que trabaje estando ella. Siempre y cuando acepte las reglas de la casa._

_-Claro. Seguro que si. ¿No Alice?- mamá me miró seria – ¿No es cierto que te vas a portar bien?_

_-Si mami – sonreí mirando al señor_

_-Me alegro mucho señora Eli – le dio su mano- si no le molesta la confianza de llamarla así_

_-Por favor. No hay ningún problema- mama le respondió dándole su mano_

_-Alice la pasara bien en casa y también podrá jugar con mi hijo Jasper. Solo tiene un par de años mas, Cumplirá siete a fin de año _

_-Que bueno. Alguien con quien jugar –salté de la alegría_

_-Tome –le entregó a mamá un papel- es la dirección de casa. Puede ir yendo. Esme, mi esposa, con gusto le dirá como empezar con el trabajo. El uniforme y todo__lo correspondiente._

_-Gracias señor _

_-Gracias- repetí después de mi madre_

_._

_._

_._

_Fin del flashback_

_-¿_Alice?- sentí una voz conocida delante de mí ¿Alice?

-Si si. Perdón señora estaba un poco distraída

-Si, ya veo. Alice querida mía. Los baños límpialos de nuevo por favor. Hoy en la tarde vienen amigas mías a tomar el café y quiero que todo este reluciente. ¿Esta bien?

-Si. Si claro mi señora.

La señora Alice era muy buena pero cuando se ponía en plan de mandona, no la soportaba. Ahora tenía diecinueve años y pronto cumpliría veinte. Mi madre había muerto de un paro cardiaco cuando tenía diez años. Cuando llegamos a la mansión inmediatamente me hice amiga de Jasper, el niño de la casa, y como el tampoco tenía muchos amigos solamente quería jugar conmigo.

Encontramos a mi madre desmayada en medio del pasillo del primer piso. Mama había muerto, se había ido sin avisar y sin despedirse de mí. Ya nada más podía hacer. Los señores no se iban a hacer cargo de una nena que no les pertenecía así que fui a parar a un orfanato.

A los dieciocho años quedé libre. Ya podía hacer lo que quiera, por eso decidí seguir los pasos de mi madre y ser mucama como ella. Por lo menos iba a tener comida y un techo.

Decidí volver aquella mansión donde casi me había criado. La señora Esme me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me dio el trabajo.

Deseaba volver a ver a Jasper, mi amigo. Fuimos novios pero ahora solo me di cuenta que era novios de juego. El me aguantaba en todas, me cuidaba, me protegía, me contaba historias y luego me hacia reír para que no este triste. Me desilusioné cuando me contaron que estaba viviendo en Alemania junto a su novia, y más cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo. El corazón se desplomo y se me rompió en mil cuatrocientos pedacitos. Yo sentía algo mas que amistad por el. Sentía amor. Un amor irreal ya que sabía que era imposible

-Alice- estaba terminando de guardar la ropa planchada cuando escuché un grito desde la sala- Alice

-Si- llegué corriendo. Estaba la señora Esme con un grupo de señoras de su misma edad sentadas en el sillón de la gran sala- ¿Qué desean?

-Bueno Alice, por favor trae café y masitas finas por favor- habló la señora Esme

-Para mi si puede ser un te de naranja, por favor – me pidió la señora de weber

-Como no… Bueno si me permiten voy a preparar

-Anda, anda Alice…-

Llegué a la cocina suspirando. Lo que me tocaba… no podía soportarlo más. Si no fuera realmente que no tenía otro lugar donde vivir ya me hubiera ido hace rato sin dudarlo.

Terminé de preparar los cafés y el te de naranja, los coloqué en la bandeja junto a las masitas y lentamente fui caminando hacia la sala

-¿Así que pronto llega Jasper?- Pregunto la señora de Swan

-Sii Renne ya pronto llega. Un día de estos lo veo tocándome el timbre de casa. Estoy tan emocionada

Al escuchar sus palabras me congele, los brazos se me pusieron duros y casi tiro todo

-Cuidado querida – me critico la señora de Stanley – casi me tiras el te encima

-Perdón señora. ¿Se le ofrece algo mas?-volví a preguntar

-No Alice. Andate – la señora Esme se mostraba fría. Claro que era buena y todo por que me dejo quedarme pero yo era su empleada y nada mas.

Subí a mi habitación, me senté sobre la cama y lloré. Llore mucho. No podía dejar de pensar en el. En Jasper que tanto lo amaba pero el ya tenia novia y estaba esperando una familia.

En la noche me cambie el delantal por el del turno noche que era igual que en la mañana pero en negro. Bajé y serví la mesa.

Junté los platos, los lavé y cuando terminé de hacer todo lo que me había quedado pendiente me fui a dormir. Aquella noche dormí como si me hubiera tomado pastillas para poder dormir, muy profundamente

El reloj me despertó a las 5:30 hs de la mañana. Entré a mi baño, me bañe y luego me cambie con mi mismo delantal de todos los días.

A las siete de la mañana serví el desayuno. Yo ya había desayunado obviamente antes ya que debía desayunar antes que los señores se levanten para luego servirles. Estaba parada a su lado viendo como desayunaban por si necesitaban algo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Que raro. ¿Quién será?-preguntó incrédula la señora Esme

-No lo se querida. Alice abrí la puerta por favor – me ordenó Carlisle

-Claro mi señor- hice la reverencia y fui hacia la puerta.

-¿Jasper?- No podía creer que estaba delante de mí después de tanto tiempo. Con su valija y solo ¿y su novia?

-¿Alice? No lo puedo creer – se acerco a mí y me abrazó.- ¿Qué haces acá? Y así vestida…- pregunto mirándome de arriba hacia abajo

-Ahora soy su mucama- solo pude contestar con la mirada baja

-Ahh,…. ¿Y mis padres?

-Aquí estamos jaspercito – la voz de la señora Esme se iba acercándose a la sala – mi hijo – se acercó mas empujándome a un costado y lo abrazo

-Mamá, mamaá basta me estas asfixiando por favor- se rio mientras se separó de ella- Papá – se acerco hacia su padre y se dio la mano

- Bienvenido hijo, pensábamos que llegabas al mediodía…

-Si pero se adelanto el viaje. Encima me acaba de llamar Aro Vulturri y quiere hacer la reunión lo antes posible. Le dije que no iba a estar en Alemania y ahora quiere venir para acá. Llega a la noche

-Hoy a la noche – se asombró Carlisle – ¿aca?

-Si papá – Jasper estaba serio. No podía dejar de verlo. Estaba mas lindo que antes… cada vez me gustaba más pero no estaba a su altura. Yo era su mucama

-Alice querida ¿Por qué en vez de estar acá parada como un poste no vas a limpiar o a hacer algo mas importante por la casa? – La señora me ordenó

-Mamá por favor, no la trates así. Además Alice es amiga mía y me gustaría charlar un rato con ella – me defendió Jasper

-Claro pero no en su horario de trabajo – dicho eso la señora salió para su habitación justo con Carlisle a su lado.

-Perdón Alice…- se disculpó

-Esta bien. No hay problema… ellos tienen razón

-No, no tienen razón… -suspiró- estoy muy contento de verte

-Yo también –le sonreí

-¿Qué fue de tu vida?- se sentó en un sillón y fui a su lado

-Lo que ya sabes… estuve en un orfanato hasta los dieciocho. Luego tus padres me dieron trabajo acá. No mucho

-…- Asintió con la cabeza

-¿Vos? Creí que llegabas con tu novia. Me enteré que vas a hacer papá… Felicidades

-Si, seré padre junto a una mujer que no amo- me miró serio – No me quiero casar con ella. Trato de decirle la verdad y cada vez que intento me termina sacando otro tema…

-Es difícil. Realmente no se quien fue o es mi padre pero creo que tu hijo tiene derecho a saberlo- dije sintiéndome culpable. Muy a fondo de mi corazón deseaba que ese niño no existiera.

-Alice – el grito de la señora Esme llego al salón como si estuviera al lado

-Tu madre- suspiré – será mejor que valla antes de que me grite más y se vuelva loca

-Me parece bien…

-…-Me levanté pero me atajo del brazo…

- Alice –

-¿Si?

-Perdón…

-Perdón ¿por qué?

-Por los gritos de mi madres. Puede ser muy mandona cuando se lo propone y se que con los empleados lo es…

-No te preocupes – le sonreí – es mi trabajo – levante mis hombre …

-SI, Pero me gustaría ayudarte y que no tengas que trabajar acá

-Alice- el grito se volvió a escuchar

-Perdón pero hablaremos en otro momento- bajé mi cabeza y subí hacia el piso de arriba

Busqué a la señora por toda la planta y la escuché dentro de su vestidor.

-¿Qué hace señora?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver toda la ropa tirada en el piso

-Ven Alice, lo ropa no estaba guardada por color, ni por marca. Te adelante el trabajo sacando todo. Ahora dobla y guarda como corresponde por favor

-…- Suspiré realmente estuve a punto de mandarla a la punta del obelisco pero decidí no decir nada y obedecer.

Estaba doblando la ropa cuando escuché un golpe de la puerta… pensé que era la señora que traía mas ropa para doblar pero no fue así

-Ay niño Jasper me asusto…- dije con la mano el pecho que lo sentía a mil por hora

-Niño ¿qué? Jajajaa- se rio a carcajada – por favor Alice… Decime Jasper como siempre

-Perdón es la costumbre vio- bajé la mirada

-Alice…- me levantó la mirada – tutéame por favor – suspiró y lo miré a los ojos- quiero que seamos lo de antes. Los mismos amigos que siempre – me guiñó un ojo, se acercó hacia mi y me dio un beso sobre mis labios. No entendía por que hacia esto. ¿Acaso no tenía novia? Estaba esperando un hijo¿Qué quería de mí? - Te amo Alice. Siempre te ame…

-Espere, por favor espere… - lo separe de mi – Jasper estas a punto de casarte y vas a tener un hijo

-Si pero yo a María no la amo. Yo te amo Alice…Voy a hacer padre de esa criatura pero no me voy a casar

-¿Enserio?- pregunte incrédula

-Claro mi Alice – me tomó por la cintura y me volvió a besar

-…- escuchamos un ruido en la puerta y nos separamos

-Se puede saber hijo que haces acá- era nuevamente la señora que venía a supervisarme

-Mamá … ehh vine a charlar con Alice mientras ordenaba – tartamudee- espero que no te moleste

-Buen. Por esta vez te la dejo pasar Jasper – suspiró – será mejor que te apures Alice. Pronto cenaremos

-Esta bien señora. Haré lo mas rápido que pueda – agarré la ropa y la acomodé

Llegaron las diez de la noche, me volví a cambiar el uniforme y bajé a servir la cena. Esta noche cenaban papa con pollo al horno. Era la especialidad del cheff.

-Alice, ¿por qué no te sentas a cenar con nosotros?- insistió mi Jas

-No, por que es la empleada domestica y las mucamas deben cenar en la cocina

-Es cierto lo que dice la señora – dije dándole la razón – Yo tengo que ir a seguir con su armario… si me permite – hice la reverencia pidiéndole permiso

-Si, ve Alice y apúrate ya estuviste mucho tiempo con la ropa.

Termine de ordenar la ropa y me alegré. Al fin había terminado… pensaba que tendría que seguir con esto todo una semana mas pero no fue así

-¿Jas?- el salía de la habitación de al lado

-Alice – me sonrió y se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- sonreí – estas todo despeinado – le acomode su pelo. Aunque recién era el primer día que nos veíamos después de tanto tiempo teníamos mucha confianza como siempre.

-No… si. Lo que pasa es que – suspiró- me tiene bastante preocupado la venida de…

-¿Qué venida?- pregunte sin entender

-La venida… digo la llegada del empresario Aro Vulturi

-Ah …

-Esta viniendo para acá. Y es mi socio mas importante de Italia…Una persona muy estricta, bastante severo

-Ni me lo digas que ya me lo imagino… Un plomo – dije molestándolo

-Alice, Alice por favor… es un hombre muy particular, muy quisquilloso. Viene a cerrar un trato y todo tiene que salir bien. – Suspiró- sino me puede arruinar de por vida.

-Ahh quedate tranquilo Jas que todo va a salir perfecto, todo bien. Además estaré sirviéndolo como un rey. Si no se me cae el café sobre su cabeza – mentí riéndome –

-Que chistosa – me miró riéndose

-Por favor relájate, cambia esa cara de vinagre pasado… de años – me reí

-Alice…- se rio junto a mi – Las cosas que decis. Sos la única que me hace reír así…

-Es que sos tan lindo cuando re reis – me acerqué a el – Es como que se ilumina todo el mundo, salen estrellitas de colores

-Sos linda…- me acarició la cara – me iré a dormir. Sino llegó hasta ahora llegara mañana a primera hora

-Me parece que no es muy bueno que te vallas a dormir temprano… por que a veces…

-Para mi si esta bueno – me interrumpió mirándome a los ojos – buenas noches

-Buenas noches Jas – lo salude con la mano y me fui hacia mi habitación para dormir

Me bañe, me puse el piyama y me acosté… mañana me tendría que levantar temprano y tendría que estar bien despierta para no cometer ningún error con el empresario ese que llagaba.

Cerré mis ojos y me quede entre dormida. No daba de pensar en Jasper en todo lo que me había dicho en la tarde. Que me amaba, que se iba hacer cargo de su hijo pero que no se iba a casar con aquella mujer.

Sentí unas manos suaves acariciándome la cara.

-¿Jasper?- Salté de la cama y me lo quedé mirando – ¿Qué haces?- me miraba serio - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa que estoy muerto de amor por vos – mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar su confesión. Se acerco más a mí y me beso. El beso fue más apasionado que antes. Más largo y más dulce. Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo. Sentía su calor en mi cuerpo y eso me hacia sentir bien.

-Nunca en toda mi vida estuve tan enamorado de nadie… como lo estoy de vos- me dio otro beso en los labios y sonreí

-aii ¿esto es verdad o estoy soñando? no lo puedo creer

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, aii – le acaricie la cara

-¿Por qué tiene que haber tantas trabas entre nosotros? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

-Aii Jas no empeces con lo mismo… no te culpes mas.

-Si, si que me culpo… sino me hubiera ido a Alemania. Sino hubiera conocido a María… No habría pasado nada y no estaría esperando un hijo

-No digas eso – le volví a decir

-Ademas mi mama que pretende que me case con mujeres que ella quiere… ya me tiene podrida

-Shh mi amor. Relájate …Te amo

-Si – me miró sonriendo y me abrazó –

-…- no dejaba de mirarlo era perfecto- no lo puedo creer

-me quedaría así abrazándote toda la noche –me susurró en voz baja para que nadie nos escuche pero como mi habitación estada del otro lado de la casa por ser la de empleados. Nadie iba a escuchar. Aunque siempre la ama de llaves, Jane, daba vueltas por ahí. Era una señora bajita y retacona. Me conocía ya desde años ya que estuvo desde antes que mi madre entrara así que se acordaba de mi de cuando era pequeña. Ahora me cuidaba y me ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Aunque intuía algo de lo que pasaba entre Jasper y yo, nunca abrió la boca.

-Ai y yo toda la vida mi Jasper

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que estar tan atravesado entre nosotros? Me da una bronca…

-No se pero es lo que nos toca mi Alice… y hay que pelearla

-Si eso… hay que pelearla – le sonreí – vamos a ir a piña limpia bajando muñecos por la vida hasta que podamos estar juntos con nuestro amor

-jajaja- se rio a carcajada – ¿vos sabes que con tanta piña y con tantos besos me dio hambre?

-¿Enserio?- le acaricie su carita

-Si, queres que bajemos a comer algo

-No se… y si tus padres bajan – bajé la mirada

-No… no va a pasar nada mi Alice- me levantó la mirada- confía en mi

-Bueno –sonreí. Me tomó de la cintura y me levantó en sus brazos como unos recién casados llegados a su casa después de la boda

Bajamos hacia la cocina y no había nadie. Me apoyó sobre el piso y me senté. Sacó un pedazo de torta y masitas que su madre había comprado para la reunión con sus amigas.

-¿Te gusta?-me miró mientras comía

-Si… mucho me gusta

-Me alegro mi hermosa

-¿Sabes Jazz lo que decía mi mamá? –pregunté

-No, ¿qué decía?- me respondió

-Que las mujeres a los hombres los conquistamos por la panza…- me miro incrédulo- ¿pensas que es verdad?

-No se… tu mamá sabía mas.- dijo metiendo la cuchara en la torta

-¿Sabes que es lo que pienso yo?

-¿Qué?

-Que si… porque vos estas aca hace mas de quince minutos y te tengo mas entregado que nunca

-Ah si …

-¿Queres que haga una prueba?... Por ejemplo ¿De quién es este pedacito de torta?- le señale para que me conteste "mío"

-Ehh – dudó al contestar sin saber que decir – Mío

-Ta bien… pero no. todo mas sexy tiene que ser mi amor… Vamos de nuevo. ¿De quién es este pedacito de torta?- dije con vos sexy

-Mío – volvió a contestar imitándome con el mismo tono de voz sexy que yo había utilizado

-Ahhhhyy te salió re bien- grité emocionada – Ahora te lo voy a dar – le acerqué la cuchara a la boca para que coma pero di vuelta y me lo metí en mi boca- es mío

-No…-me habló susurrándome y acercándose a mí para besarme. Me empezó a besar estando en el suelo, me abrazó por la cintura cuando sentimos el encendido de la luz de la cocina

- Jasper – una voz italiana se escuchó detrás de nosotros- Por fin conozco a la famosa María - ¿María? No, no podía ser. Me había confundido con la novia de Jaz… Ahora en que lio me había metido

.

.

.

SI en q leo se metieron? por que el tal Aro la confundio con mariaa jajaa

pero Jas obviamente ama a Alice

¿Que pasara?

Un beso


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

Capitulo 3: **Ayuda**

Pov Jasper

En el mejor momento con mi Alice. Nos molestan con la luz ¿Quién sería ahora?

-Jasper- una voz italiana. Esperen ¿Una voz italiana? No podía ser cierto si el no llegaba hasta el otro día. O eso era lo que suponía porque tan tarde no podía llegar. –Por fin conozco a tu María.- ¿María? Oh no el pensaba que era María… y claro si nos había visto besándonos. Ahora como le explico que ella no es maría sino que es Alice. Nuestra empleada domestica pero que yo estoy enamorado de ella desde que la conocí.

-No…- tartamudeo Alice- yo no soy…

-Ella no…-

-Señorito Jasper. Señorito Jasper – Jane llegó a los gritos a la cocina y Alice se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo- llegó el señor italiano Aro… Ahh pero veo que ya se vieron

-Si, ya lo vi - estaba mas serio y me rascaba la cabeza pensando que decir. Este hombre era muy rígido y no le gustaban las mentiras. Si yo le decía que ella no era la María que el pensaba. Cuya mujer estaba esperando un hijo mío sino que otra, se podía enojar mucho. Tanto de no querer firmar nuevos contratos y así mi familia quedar en la ruina.

-Ya se vieron, ya se saludaron…- volvió a hablar Jane y me gustó mucho ya que daba calma al ambiente. Encima yo estaba en cuero y pantalón piyama…

-No todavía no nos saludamos – me sonrió Aro y se acercó hacia mi

-No claro…

-Venga un abrazo para el futuro padre, mi gran socio – me dio un abrazo con una gran palmadita en el hombro. Si no fuera mi socio que me garantiza una buena vida lo mandaría a freír churros ya que era un viejo insoportable.- Aunque… aunque debo decir algo

-SI… diga

-No soy partidario de tener hijos antes de casarse pero buen… tú conoces la paternidad y te felicito.

-Gracias…- dije sinceramente

-Pero María no esta embarazada por que no parece muy embarazada ¿De cuantos meses esta?

-¿Cómo?- Jane gritó – ¿Qué María esta acá en la mansión? ¿Cuándo vino maría?- Yo negué con la cabeza para que dejara de hablar pero no me hacía caso - Que bueno que se arreglaron y estén juntos aquí- me mostró el dedo gordo para arriba y una gran sonrisa. Luego salió por la puerta.

-¿Cómo?- pegó un grito que casi me hizo saltar- ¿Te peleaste con tu novia embarazada? Eso no me gusta nada Jasper… Esta muy, muy mal

-No, no. Es una confusión – traté de explicarle

-A mi no me gustan las cosas raras ni mucho menos las mentiras. Si hay mentiras en la vida personal y no son claras las cosas entonces tampoco son claras en los negocios

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted Aro…- le di la razón - Pero ¿qué le parece si le sigo explicando mientras le muestro su cuarto? – lo empujé para que salga de la cocina llevándolo hacia su habitación

-Esta bien… vamos – Accedió

Le mostré su habitación. Era la habitación de huéspedes pero como yo no sabía que iba a querer venir para forks y no para Alemania no llegué a decorarla a su gusto

-Discúlpeme que no este bien decorada. Es que no tuvimos tiempo – me disculpé

-Esta bien Jasper no hay problema- me sonrió

-Espero que este bien. Cualquier cosa que necesite en la mañana pídasela a Jane

-Gracias.

.

.

.

Salí de su habitación y fui hacia la mía. No sabía que hacer… ahora si realmente estaba en serios problemas.

Cuando desperté eran las 5.30 de la mañana. Bajé hacia mi oficina y empecé a leer los papeles que pronto íbamos a firmar con Aro

-¿Jaz?- Alice entró. En su mano tenía una bandeja con una tasa de café sobre ella y la apoyó sobre la mesa

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces?-pregunté incrédulo

-Te traje el desayuno. Es mi deber- levantó sus hombros

-No, no… no entendes. No quiero que me sirvas- me acerqué hacia ella y la tomé por la cintura – no quiero verte con esta ropa ni nada

-Perdón Jas pero es mi trabajo

-No- negué con la mirada –

-¿Jas?

-¿Si mi Alice?

-Hablaste con el señor este, Aro, sobre el temita este que yo no soy María

-Ahh sobre eso… bueno pronto hablaré. Cuando se despierte

-…- asintió con la mirada

-pero cuando se lo diga va a cancelar todo y yo quedaré en la ruina

-¿Qué?

-No no puede ser Jas

-¿Jasper?- Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle detrás de la puerta

-Pasa papá – dije

-Hijo – mamá entró a su lado- ¿cómo es eso que Aro Vulturri ya esta acá y dice que te vio besándote con María?

-No mamá – suspiré – En realidad no era María – miré a Alice que estaba parada a mi lado un poco nerviosa- Era a Alice a quien besaba

-¿Qué? No puede ser- mi madre se hiperventilaba de los nervios

-Mamá por favor no exageres

-Como no voy a exagerar – me gritó y miró a Alice- y vos mosquita muerta lo tenías muy bien guardado

-Mamá no te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Alice.-le reproché

-¿y si Aro se entera de la verdad? – mamá hablaba histérica

-Fácil. Cancelara todos los negocios y quedaré en la calle- dije tranquilamente

-Alice- papá habló serio

-Digame señor- habló lentamente

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Alice – la miró a los ojos

-Digame… ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Alice por favor tenes que ir y hacerte pasar por María...- le pidió por favor mi padre

- No lo se señor Carlisle...- Alice bajó la mirada y se puso mas seria que de costumbre

- Por favor Alice, Jasper te necesita- le imploró

-¿Qué opinas?- Alice me miro seria

-Me ayudarías muchísimo. – dije realmente de corazón.

-Es que yo no se como actuar como María- habló tristemente

-No te preocupes mi vida- me acerqué y le hable cariñosamente. Mis padres me miraron de mala manera. No me importaba que Alice sea la mucama yo la amaba- Mi madre te enseñara a comportarte como tal

-Claro- Esme asintió con la cabeza. Estaba enojada pero ella era de sociedad y con tal de no perder nuestro dinero y el status social que eso producía, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- Claro que le enseñare.

Mamá subió con mi preciosa Alice por las escaleras al primer piso.

-¿Diga?-Me sonó el celular y atendí sin dudar

-Jasper-

-¿María?- Lo que me faltaba

-Si, soy yo. ¿Me extrañas?

-Realmente no mucho

-Lo que me imaginaba. Te cuento que no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí

-María por favor- le imploré- no seas así…

-Ya te lo dije. Cuando te des cuenta que vas a hacer padre ya va a hacer tarde. Yo te amo mi amor

-Bueno María te tengo que cortar. Chau- le corte ya que escuchaba pasos hacia mi oficina

-Ey buen día –entró Aro a mi oficina. Saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer despertaba de buen humor– ¿cómo amaneciste Jasper?

-Bien, bien por suerte- me levanté para darle la mano- ¿usted?

-Muy bien. Que lindas camas tienen aquí… muy cómodas

-Me alegro

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó

-Si, claro vamos- lo llevé hacia la mesa del comedor. Donde ya se encontraba mi padre y mi madre ¿Alice dónde estará?

-¿Y María?-volvió a preguntar Aro

-Ahí llega. Tuvo un inconveniente pero ya viene – le explicó mama

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente cuando escuché unas pisadas de tacos.

Alice entró al comedor con una entrada triunfal. Llevaba un pantalón negro al cuerpo, una camisa blanca y su pelo largo lacio.

-Buenos días- Hablo en general imitando la voz de maría. Me imagineçé que mamá le había enseñado como hablar y como caminar todo imitándola…- ¿qué pasa?¿Todo bien? ¿No van a saludar a María la futura esposa de su hijo y futura madre de su nieto o nieta? ya que todavía no se el sexo.- Fingió reírse. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo

-Si, claro- papá sonrió fingiendo. Alice parecía otra mujer- Hola maría. Esta todo en perfecto estado

-Me alegro. Miren mi preciosa pansa- se tocó su vientre que estaba bien, bien chatito- cada día esta mas linda –sonrió. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla impresionado.

-¿Qué tal Señor Aro?- lo miró parándose a su lado y yo levanté la cabeza mirándola -¿vio que ricas media lunas? Están para chuparse los dedos –

-Jajaaja- Aro se rio a carcajada- si. Están muy ricas. Gracias… y usted muy bella

-Jaa por favor señor Aro muchísimas gracias y me alegro que este cómodo en nuestra casa- se dio la vuelta

-María ¿por qué no te sentas ya a desayunar?

-Si claro mi amor- me miró sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado

.

.

.

-Son un poco extraños ustedes- Aro habló después de cinco minutos en silencio

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunté asombrado y Alice me miró también asombrada

-Bueno… son un poco fríos, digo entre ustedes. Se levantan y no se saludan con un beso como corresponde…- aclaró serio

-Jajaja- Alice fingió reírse- Por que no nos gusta dar demostraciones de afecto delante de todos – me miró – no nos parece apropiado, preferimos hacerlo a solas – me guiño un ojo y mi madre se atragantó con el té. Ese doble sentido lo entendieron todos

-Claro…- fue lo único que pude decir

-Pero…podemos hacer una excepción ¿No mi vida? – la vi levantarse y acercarse a mi

-Yo creo que no – me separé un poco .En realidad moría por darle un beso pero no enfrente de mis padres que mucho no le agradaba la idea de que salga con la mucama- Que también debemos mantener lo que acordamos

-Jajaa- volvió a fingir una risita – no mi amor, yo creo que no…- me pasó un brazo por el hombro… sino el Señor Aro va a pensar que somos dos personas hechas de hielo

-Pero…- me agarró de la cara y me dio un beso en los labios que me dejó mudo. Sin palabras. Mis padres tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y Jane, que ya sabía de todo, casi se le cae la bandeja de las manos

-…- se puso seria cuando dejo de besarme y sonrió – Bueno, ya vio nuestro amor y el de nuestro bebe- agarró mi mano y la puso en su vientre.

-Me alegro mucho- volvió a hablar Aro – si, veo que se aman mucho y que serán una gran hermosa familia

-Claro – Alice se hubiera ganado un Oscar en ese momento como la mejor actriz. No podía creer del espectáculo que estaba haciendo delante de mi mayor cliente

-Bueno querida- mamá se la veía un poco enojada. Sentía que Alice estaba aprovechando la situación. Aunque tampoco la quería mucho a María por que sabía que aquella estaba conmigo solamente por el dinero.

.

.

.

.

Dejamos de desayunar al rato Aro se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Quería aprovechar que también estaba de paseo para ir a comprar cosas para sus familiares

-¿Qué tal? La imité bien a esa tal María ¿no?- Alice llegó a la sala otra vez vestida diferente y realmente esta mas hermosa. Mas que siempre

-Si- la verdad que hiciste un muy buen. No lo puedo creer hasta los mismos gestos haces…

-Opino igual que vos hijo- sonrió mi padre

-Si – mama la miraba seria- Debo reconocer que nos estas sacando de un problema muy grande y te lo agradezco pero te estas pasando de la raya…

-No hay problema señora. Con Jasper vamos a hacer muy felices- Volvió a imitar a María y puso la mano e su panza. Me guiñó un ojo

-Alice por favor – La reté con una sonrisa y la agarré de la cintura. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Mira querida- mamá gritó y papá la agarró de los brazos para que no se nos lance encima- El trato es fingir que sos María mientras que ese tal Aro este en esta casa. Después te acercas un poco más a mi hijo y vas a conocer a la verdadera Esme Cullen

-Perdón señora – Alice se separó de mi con la cara baja pero la atajé y la abracé mas a mi

-Mamá termina el tema – grité – María me importa un cuerno y trata entender que a quien yo amo en verdad es a Alice- Mi hermosa mujer me miró con los ojos brillantes

-No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer- mama se volvió a hiperventilar con la mano

-Esme. Esme por favor- papá trató de reanimarla

-Mama por favor- suspiré- No es para tanto drama- Ahora lo único que me faltaba que le agarre de un ataque por esto

-Esta bien. Ya no me voy a meter en tu vida Jasper Cullen

.

.

.

-¿Me traes un vaso de agua Alice por favor?-Esme le habló con prepotencia

-Si señora ya misma se lo traigo- Alice suspiró y se levantó del sillón pero le agarré la mano

-Mamá Alice no tiene por que traértelo a partir de este momento no es más que tu mucama

-Jasper por favor – se zafó con fuerza de mi mano y me miró seria- Hasta que no termines la relación con tu novia y futura madre de tu hijo. Yo sigo siendo la mucama de tu madre por que necesito el trabajo y un lugar donde vivir

-Ves hijo. Ella va a hacer mi mucama por siempre- dijo mi madre con una sonrisita burlona y de satisfacción

-Estaba enojado con Alice por que no podía ser libre de mi madre y ser feliz conmigo de una buena vez…

-Tome señora- Entró a la sala con un vaso de agua y se lo dejó en la mesita

-Gracias querida – A mi padre parecía que no le gustaba la idea de que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con Alice pero tampoco estaba tan de acuerdo con mi

madre de tratarla tan mal. Después de todo ser mucama es un trabajo digno y honesto.

.

.

.

Alice ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor?-Papá le pidió con mucho respeto

-si Señor Carlisle- le asintió con la cabeza- Ya mismo

.

.

.

Alice tardaba en llegar. ¿Quién habrá sido el que llegó? ¿Aro habría vuelto? No podría ser si solo habia sido tres horas y media que se había ido.

Preocupado me acerqué hacia la puerta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos

-¿María?

.

.

**_Aishh y como siempre la insoportable de María llegó._**

**_En fin se aman._**

**_Yo creo q Aro es un poco rompe. jajaa_**

**_Un beso._**

**_Ah espero Reviews... Osea si lo leen por lo menos avisen y comente q les parece la idea del fic o q les agrado o odiaron. No se les va a romper el dedo por hacer un click mas xD_**

**_okey . Bye =D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. **

Capitulo 4 :¿Por qué a mi?

Pv Alice

Esta mujer ya me tenía arta, arta, arta. Una bruja de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Tanta necesidad de refregarme en la cara todo el día que ella era la dueña y señora de la casa y yo su mucama, Que su hijo era mas que un sueño imposible para mi, Que no estoy a su altura y que el tiene que estar con una chica de su nivel social, no con una mucama de cuarta cuya la dejaron quedarse y le dieron el trabajo por lastima? No, no tenía ninguna necesidad. Solo dejarme disfrutar el momento pero no, ella hacía todo lo contrario con tal de hacerme sufrir.

Primero me pidió que le valla a buscar un vaso de agua de muy mala manera. Esta bien que era mi trabajo pero me lo podía pedir bien. Por que seguía siendo un ser humano todavía.

Mi Jasper, mi amor de toda la vida. Ay ¿Que puedo decir de el? Que es un amor, un divino con todas las letras. Que lo amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón desde el primer momento que pise esta mansión cuando tenía casi cinco años. Todo eso y mucho mas … Me dijo que me ama también, que no se va a casar con aquella bruja, de esa tal María pero que si se iba a hacer cargo de ese hijo o hija aunque por dentro estaba muy arrepentido y sabía que era fruto de un error muy, muy grande.

Alice ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor?-El señor Carlisle me pidió de una mejor manera. El si sabía comportarse como la gente ante el personal domestico. Nos trataba bien y no como animales.

-Si Señor Carlisle- Asentí con la cabeza, con el mismo respeto con que el me trataba

Tringgg tringgg-

Ahí voy – grité

Fui caminando lentamente como pude hacia la puerta ya que con estos zapatos de casi diez centímetros me costaba mucho.

Ay mami desde donde estés te pido que me ayudes a que todo termine y que ese tipo el tal Aro se valla de una buena vez… y también espero que no se arme mucho lio con esto que estoy haciendo Pensé.

-Tringgg tringgg- volvieron a tocar mas timbre pero esta vez eran muy insistentes

-Ahii voy, Ahiii voy – me acerqué despacio hacia la puerta, Cada vez podía caminar menos. Abrí. No podía creer a quien tenía delante de mí.

-¿María?-Dije en un susurro que ni siquiera se escuchó

-Si. Soy yo – dijo acomodándose el pelo- No lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco- contesté. La había conocido hacia unos años cuando vino a la mansión de pasada a visitar pero ella sola.

-¿Por qué estas asi vestida?

-Ehh…- Tartamudee. No sabía que contestarle

- ¿Qué? … contestame querida

-Es que señorita Maria …

-Hablá- pegó un grito que me hizo saltar.

-Si... le voy a explicar- empecé-sucede que...

-Para,para, para …- me interrumpió- No me digas nada ¿Te estas haciendo pasar por mi?-preguntó mirándome con odio. Ella sabía mi historia y que yo estaba muy apegada a Jasper.

-mmm- dudé en que contestar

-Ignorante hablá de una buena vez - volvió a gritarme

-Bueno si, pero es por una buena causa… En realidad eh- tartamudee- Si, es por una buena causa. Escúcheme una cosa…

-¿Vos que te pensaste …- me interrumpió agarrándome del brazo- que yo te iba a dejar el camino libre? No te la voy a hacer tan fácil Alice…- Dejó de hablar pero no dejó de mirarme con fuerza- Pensalo bien pero si Jasper me deja… nunca pero nunca va a conocer a su hijo.- estaba sería. se notaba que hablaba muy enserio ... ¿Realmente podía dejar que el nene sufra de no tener padre por mi culpa? No me lo perdonaría ...

-¿María?- escuché la voz de Jasper detrás mío

-Jasper. Mi amor- se acercó y lo abrazó… - te extrañe mucho, es por eso que vine a buscarte.

-María por favor ya hablamos de esto – Intentaba zafar de su agarrare pero era imposible. Era como una garrapata y yo no me quería ir de su lado... quería escuchar todo

- Ay mi amor explicame ¿Qué significa toda esta locura?- dijo señalándome a mi con bronca

-Si- suspiró y me miró- Todo esto es un mal entendido… Aro Volturri es un hombre muy rígido… ¿Cómo te explico? Esta educado de otra manera y cada decisión que yo tome tiene que ser aprobada con su visto bueno…

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver esta?- me señaló ¿Cómo me llamó? Esta me dijo… ¿quien se cree que es? No soy un objeto.- ¿por que se hace pasar por mí? No te entiendo Jasper- hablaba acariciándose su pansa y no puede evitar en pensar en lo que me había dicho antes

-Eso pasa… si yo le decía a Aro que te había dejado en Alemania, Así en tu estado. Sola y embarazada se iba a poner furioso y no iba a querer firmar los papeles. Es eso nada más…

-Si por favor y esta mugrosa aprovechó la situación para estar cerca de ti y se puso mi traje . Que rápida sos nena- Se paró delante de mí. Estuve a punto de tirarme encima de ella y desmecharle los pelos hasta dejarla pelada pero no fue así. Estaba embarazada ¿y si le hacía daño?

-María- la retó mi Jas

-Mirá te digo una cosa –Lo interrumpió .volvió a mirarlo – Esta la dejo pasar ya que en unos días este tipo me imagino que se va y esta volverá a ser la mucama que siempre fue. Pero no me pienso ir de esta casa. ¿Escuchaste?

-Si – tartamudeo- claro que escuché.

-¿Entonces?- lo apuró

-Bueno… si Aro pregunta quien sos le diré que sos mi prima – levantó los hombros y yo sonreí

-Ja, Realmente no lo puedo creer… Esto es el colmo…

-¿Sabes que María?-le dijo

-¿Que mi amor?- le contestó apegándose a el

-Estoy arto. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Aro y cuando venga le cuento la verdad aunque luego pierda todos mis intereses

-No!- grito maría y yo reí a carcajada. Esto era realmente el colmo… Si ella estaba con Jasper por sus intereses. Si el los perdía, el juego de ella iba a fracasar.

-¿Qué?-Mi Jas la miró con cara de incrédulo

-No- tartamudeo. Ella misma se pisó- Digo que no importa. Una mentirita piadosa no le hace mal a nadie – sonrió- Nena andate y dejame tranquila con mi novio y futuro marido– me ordenó –

No tenía ganas de ponerme a pelear y menos con esta tarada así que me fui a la primera planta a ayudar a Jane con las cosas de la casa.

La ayude a limpiar los baños. Las habitaciones… los armarios nuevamente y por último me toco ordenar la habitación de mi hermoso Jas…

Inevitablemente no pude dejar de ver sus fotos que tenía en su mesita de luz. Era muy hermoso con su pelo rubio, lacio, sus ojos celestes. En la foto le brillaban más. Estaba muy lindo…

Casi lloro cuando abrí el cajón y encontré una foto nuestra de cuando éramos pequeños. Ahí yo tendría unos once años y el unos trece. Sonreí al pensar que en ese momento para nosotros éramos novios.

Ordené la cama y sus libros. Le gustaba mucho la lectura ya que tenía muchos de ellos. Sobre todo los de filosofía…

-¿Alice?- me llamó cuando Salí y me lo crucé por el pasillo-¿podemos hablar un minuto?

-Si, por supuesto señor- le contesté secamente

-Por favor Alice. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Decime Jaz- me imploró

-No, no. Por acá no…

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué por acá no?

-Por que no y dije por que no – afirmé seria y suspiré – Por que esta su novia dando vueltas por la casa y no quiero tener mas problemas

-…- me miró sin entender- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Es que…-Dudé – a mi nadie me tiene que explicar lo que es crecer sin mi papa. Yo ya lo se por que lo viví mucho tiempo

-…- Asintió con la cabeza- ¿Entonces? No te entiendo

-Que me parece que lo nuestro no va a poder ser y no vamos a poder ser felices nunca por que a mi me da miedo que la señorita María le de un ataque de locura y no te deje ver a tu hijo y seria horrible. Yo no me lo podría perdonar nunca

-¿Vos pensas que María sería capas de hacer algo así?- me preguntó

-Si…Lo creo- le respondí

-No creas… María no sería capas - se acercó y me dio un beso en el cachete

-¿Perdón?¿Que esta pasando aca?¿Interrumpo algo?- Interrumpió la señora Esme – Alice por favor hay muchas cosas para hacer. Seguí ayudando a Jane.- me miró de arriba abajo- Que para algo te pago

-Si señora ya mismo – bajé la cabeza y empece a caminar hacía el final del pasillo

-Esperá Alice- escuché a la señora que me llamaba

-¿Si?- giré para mirarla

-Mejor ven conmigo - me miró seria

-Esta bien- salí por detrás de ella

-Acá estamos- habló en forma autoritaria cuando llegamos a la cocina-Lava los platos – me miró de mala

Estaba lavando los platos muy concentrada pensando en todo lo que había pasado… No lo podía creer. Me sentía una estupida... ¿Para que había dicho que si?

-Pero ¿qué significa esto?-El señor Aro apareció detrás mío y del susto se me cayó el plato al piso. Maldeci por dentro. Ahora Esme me lo iba a descontar del sueldo…

-Señor Aro ¿Qué hace acá?- me agaché a juntar los vidrios

-Pero no señorita. Usted y en su estado no puedo hacer tanto ejercicio. Lavar los platos y ahora menos juntar la basura. Esto no lo puedo creer y su futuro marido ¿Dónde esta?- me agarró. Me sentó en una silla de la cocina y me dio un baso de agua

-Gracias pero no se preocupe- lo tranquilicé y tomé un sorbo de agua- Yo lo hago por que me distrae. No puedo estar sin hacer nada todo el dia

-Claro entiendo pero no es trabajo para una mujer con un hijo en su cuerpo

-Se puede saber ¿qué paso?-Jasper entró

-Se puede saber ¿en dónde estabas vos?-le preguntó enojado. Jas abrió los ojos como platos y me miró

-En mi oficina-le contestó -pero ¿en que momento llego usted?

- Yo entre por la puerta de acá. Me gusta caminar por el Jardin, el aire fresco me distrae Pero aca el tema es otro. N no puedo creer como a tu mujer embarazada la dejan lavar los platos en vez de que descanse para tener un buen embarazo

-Si- suspiró mi jas- tiene razón Aro. No se que decir…

-No tiene que decir nada. En vez de trabajar tanto tiene que estar con su futura esposa. A su lado, dándole amor y cariño

-Si… tiene razón- Jas se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la cintura

-Así se ven mucho mejor y a ella mas feliz – me sonrió Aro y bajé la mirada por la vergüenza. La verdad que si estaba más feliz ya que necesitaba un abrazo de mi Jasper

-Ay Jasper- María entró a la cocina. Bien lo que faltaba

-Y ¿esta mujer? – La miró fijamente a la pansa- ¿Quién sos?

-Aro ella es mi prima – Jas habló rápidamente

-Si, soy su prima – le sonrió y le dio su mano-Soy Rosalie –mintió y me dio mucha gracia. Jasper en realidad tiene una prima Rosalie pero podría jurar que no se parecen en nada tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser.

-¿Esta embarazada?-le preguntó

-Si, de cuatro meses – le sonrió

-¿Y su novio?- le volvió a preguntar. Viejo metido pensé… ¿Todo tenía que saber?

-Esta en viaje de negocios- mintió rápido

-Algo que no entiendo yo señor Aro… Ahora que ya firmaron todos los papelitos. Se le va a ir el avión – dije un poco exagerando para que tome conciencia y se valla de una buena vez

-Jajajaa- se rio- No. perdón María – pero yo tengo avión privado. Sale a la hora que yo quiero.

-Ahhh que guitudo- susurré y jas me miró a punto de reírse

-¿Qué?- preguntó ya que no había escuchado bien lo que dije

-Nada… solo digo que nada si llega un poco tarde pobre la cocinera se le va a enfriar un poco la comida- me mandé cualquiera. Ya me estaba pasando de la raya pero no lo aguantaba más a este viejo de cuarta

-Si. "María" tiene razón – María fingió ser falsa por primera vez y se hiso la buena.- además estará mas cómodo en su casa con su familia…- Pero ella pensaba igual que yo. Tambien le molestaba la presencia de Aro en la casa. A mi solamente me molestaba fingir ser ella ya que después me daba lo mismo. Y me gustaba poder estar con Jas.

-Jajaaja- Aro rio en carcajada- Que graciosas son mujeres pero todavia no tengo pensado irme de esta casa y la estoy pasando muy bien. Permiso voy a ir al baño- salió por el medio y María abrazo a Jaz

-Mi amor esto es realmente una locura. No lo aguanto Maaas- le dijo al oído

-Por favor maría – la separó de su cuerpo-

-Jasper-le grito histérica- Esto no lo soporto mas. Tenemos que hablar- Me miró con odio- pero en otro lugar. Donde las molestas no existan

-María- la retó serio- Vamos a mi oficina- Se fueron por la puerta. Suspiré y me senté en una silla alta de la cocina

-Acá estas –La señora Esme entró

-Si señora, aca estoy- me levanté - ¿Qué desea?

-Que hagas algo querida. ¿Qué es eso?

-Una maseta. El jardinero dijo que es para limpiar

-Entonces limpialo- me ordenó

-Claro- agarré el masetero y lo apoyé en el piso al lado de la basura

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo dejo de costado para luego tirarlo señora- hablé con la cabeza baja

-Sos estúpida eh – Agarró la maseta y tiró la tierra en medio de la cocina – Ahora si Limpia –me gritó la orden y salió para la sala

-No-me agaché sobre el piso juntándolo con la mano e inevitablemente me puse a llorar-¿Por qué? ¿Por que me pasa todo a mí? …Bruja de porquería estaba todo limpio – me limpié mis lágrimas con la remera- y la ropa de princesa también- suspiré…

Las peores cosas de la vida me tocaban a mí. Mi padre me abandonó, Mi madre no tenía ni un centavo para mantenerme, vivió de mucama hasta que murió, me dejo sola a los doce años en manos de nadie y yendo a parar a un orfanato. Ahora estoy sola trabajando de mucama igual que ella, con mi jefa que es una bruja. ¿Algo más? Si y enamorada de su hijo.

.

.

.

Siii... tarde años en actualizar. Lo se :( lo siento ! Es que... se me chispoteo xD

Aiishh q le tome bronca a Esme. y Maria! cuando no !

odiossaaaa

Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz mi amorr, mi vida, mi todo . love you=D

okey y Alice... pobre, ni una buena !

Escuchen, Realmente quiero reviews. Me interesa saber si les gusta...

No se... Y si de verdad les gusta eso me dará mas ánimos y subiré mas rápido.

Espero, quiero y deseo que les guste. Un beso grande a quien halla llegado hasta acá. Mucha Suerteee personita hermosa =D


	5. Chapter 5

THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

Capitulo 5: **Desconfío**

Pv Jasper

¿María? ¿Qué hacÍa María en casa? Si estábamos peleados y ella se fue de nuestra casa. Era algo que no podía entender…

Se hacía la estúpida y la que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, que yo no la amaba más, que todo fue un engaño y que realmente amaba a Alice y ella lo sabía.

Encima mamá que le hacía la vida imposible a Alice y no entendía que yo la amaba. La amaba enserio y de corazón. Realmente y quería formar una familia con ella…

No importaba, yo me haría cargo del hijo que tendría con María pero formaría una familia con Alice.

Ahora el tema era ¿Qué hacia María acá?… Y encima Aro ya había visto a Alice y ya se había hecho pasar por María. Así que el plan fue decirle que María era mi prima Rosalie y listo cuando se valla volvería todo a la normalidad.

-Jasper. Esto no lo soporto más. Tenemos que hablar… pero en otro lugar. Donde las molestas no existan- miró a Alice con odio y me agarró de la mano

-María – la reté. Me molestaba que trataran mal a mi Alice -Vamos a mi oficina-

Fuimos caminando hacia mi oficina. Entramos, pero María entró como un caballo. Estaba histérica

-¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? –me habló lentamente

-¿De que hablas?...

-Faltarme el respeto de esta manera- me gritó

-¿Faltarte el respeto?

-Si. ¿Quién te crees que sos Jasper Cullen? No entiendo ¿Cómo permitiste que esa sucia mucama ocupe mi lugar? No te das cuenta que te esta usando. Te esta usando para salvarse de por vida.

-María no te permito que le faltes el respeto de esa forma. Alice es una gran amiga de muchos años y me esta ayudando… Además la quiero mucho.

-Ahh – se sentó en el sillón- no lo puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. No te entiendo yo soy tu novia. Yo llevo un hijo tuyo dentro mío No es justo que esa sucia te bese delante de todos- empezó a fingir que lloraba. Después de tantos años de convivencia ya me daba cuenta cuando exageraba- No, no Jasper… yo no merezco esto. Yo no lo merezco

-…- Suspire pensativo. ¿Y yo qué? - ¿Y yo si me lo merezco? ¿Yo me merezco que James este muerto de celos por vos?-

-¿Qué?- me miró asombrada-

-Eso, lo que escuchaste… Ese tipo tiene celos de todo hombre que este cerca de tuyo. ¿Yo lo merezco? La miré de mala manera -¿Yo me merezco verlos salir juntitos de compras con el Chofer como íntimos amigos de toda la vida?-Estaba histérico, ahora si… Tantas cosas ella me había dicho que me hiso abrir los ojos y que también había cosas que a mi me molestaban…

-¿Qué queres decir? Explicate…- Levantó su cara y me miró a los ojos

-Es simple María… ¿Qué pasa entre vos y James?-le grité en la cara… después de todo ella siempre tuvo una relación muy amistosa con el chofer y yo nunca le pregunté nada. Ahora estaba dudando

-No Jasper, esto es espantoso… es tristísimo

-No. No es ni espantoso, ni tristísimo – la interrumpí… es para poner en claro las cosas como son. Por favor hablemos de frente María

-No, No. No te lo voy a permitir. Vos me conoces muy bien… Sabes quien soy… Sabes mi vida paso a paso, como me manejo y como actúo en la vida. – Se levantó y se puso a mi altura- A ver Jasper ¿Cuántos novios tuve yo antes de salir con vos?

-Ninguno – conteste

-Ves… Entendes lo que te digo…¿Cómo pensas que puedo estar esperando un hijo tuyo y voy a estar traicionándote? Te lo pido por favor – me hablaba mas histérica de lo normal pero no se por que no le creía ni una sola palabra

-Bueno perdón pero la situación era muy confusa

-¿La situación era confusa?- gritó acercándose a mi – y vos con esa mucamita… su tanto cariño ¿no es confuso?

-Por favor María es distinto… yo con Alice nos conocemos de toda la vida- No se por que le seguía el juego si solamente le tenía que contestar que nada era confuso ya que yo realmente amaba a Alice

-Bueno… Bueno esta bien- se sentó y me senté a su lado- Te quiero pedir disculpas

-¿Disculpas?- Cada vez la entendía menos a esta mujer

-Si… Por que no se- suspiró- yo se que a veces soy un poco agresiva y que me dejo llenar la cabeza por mi madre – sacó el teléfono de su mano- Mirá – me mostró la pantalla del celular- treinta y cuatro llamadas perdidas… y por todo esto no razono, no puedo pensar . Te quiero pedir disculpas por eso pero no se que me pasa…

-Bueno, ya esta. No hace falta pedir disculpas y tampoco hace falta perdonar

-Gracias…

-Permiso- me levanté y Salí de mi oficina…

Subí para mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama ¿Ahora que iba a hacer con mi vida?

-…- Alice había entrado sin golpear con un trapo y un plumero pero vestida como maría- Perdón… no sabia que estabas acá

-Si…

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado y apoyó las cosas sobre la cama

-Si… Bueno realmente no

-Lo se – asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué cosa sabes?-pregunté intrigado

-Que lo nuestro es imposible – me contestó con la mirada baja

-No. No Alice. Por favor… no digas eso

-Pero es la realidad Jas. Y listo-me miró con tristeza en sus ojos- podrías dejarme la habitación para limpiar por favor que después tu madre me grita sino…

-Por favor Alice – la tomé de la cintura y le di un beso en sus labios

-Jasper basta – me gritó- dejame limpiar…

-se puede saber ¿Qué pasa acá?- La voz de Aro nos volvió a interrumpir

-Si claro Aro- pensé en que decir- trato de decirle a la cabeza dura de mi hermosa novia que deje de limpiar pero no me hace caso. Es obsesionada `por la limpieza

-Pero señorita María, Jasper tiene razón usted tiene que descansar mucho –me miró serio- Jasper llévela a la cama y acuéstela. Ahora usted tiene que atenderla

-Lo que me faltaba ahora- Alice habló en voz baja pero yo la pude entender

-Asi me gusta – dijo y se fue por la puerta una vez que acosté a Alice sobre mi cama y la tape

-No. Esto es el colmo- se destapó y se levantó

-¿Qué haces?

-Me pudrí Jas. No puedo seguir más con esta locura. No pienso seguir mas con este estúpido jueguito. Me voy de esta casa…

-¿Que?¿te vas a ir?- No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando…

-Si… Alice se va – se separó de mi

-¿Es por María y el hijo que voy a atener con ella?- pregunté

-No Jasper-me contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos- No es ni por ella ni por su hijo

-Entonces… ¿Por qué es? ¿Por qué te queres ir?

-…- Se acercó a mí sin decir nada y me abrazó. Me abrazó tan fuerte como si abrazara a un oso de peluche – Es por vos- volvió a llorar y me abrazó con mas fuerza- Estoy tan mal, tan angustiada. Tengo mucha bronca Jas y No entiendo como una persona que ama a la otra y así los dos no puedan estar juntos – le acaricie su pelo y suspire. Sin darme cuenta yo también lloraba por sentir lo mismo que ella-

-Alice…- se separó de mí y se quedó viéndome a los ojos. Esos ojos dulces que tenía... Ahora ocultados bajo sus lagrimas… me acerque mas a ella y le di un beso sobre sus labios. Un beso largo, prolongado pero dulce y con mucho deseo

-Mi amor – le sonreí

-Jas… por favor

-Por favor nada Alice…- la agarré por la cintura- yo te amo- le imploré- no te vallas

-Y cuando el viejo ese se valla ¿que? Es justo que me quedara a mirar como te casas con la tipa esa

-Que te vas a casar con quien?- Aro nos volvió a interrumpir. Acaso ¿nadie le enseño que hay que golpear a la puerta antes de entrar?

.

_._

_._

_AHHHHHHHHH no me mateen!_

_y perdon, perdon por tardarrr _

_Se que dije que si me dejaban Reviews iba a subir rapido! pero mucho trabajoo casi ni tiempo pudee_

_y se que es cortoo_

_**lokys x Cullen** = Gracias por tu Comentario! si Realmente tu granito de arena sirvió pero la problema fue mio y lo siento. espero q me perdones!_

_**Sweetheart Alice** = Graciaas amiga twittera xD ahahaaa. Te pido perdon tambien por no actualizarr !_

_y como siempre _

_**Alice Maggio-Whitlock** = Bueno nosotras ya hablamos siempre! espero que te guste este cap y dime que pensass. _

_Siii lo see muuuuuuuuuuy cortooo. Es lo q salio_

_que opinan de mariaaa . ?_

_y Alice? pobre no deja de sufrirr_

_Jazzzzz mi amorr lo amo_

_**3 Reviews y Actualizo** . Y les juro que cumplo =D_

_Un beso grande!_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

Capitulo 6: **LA FIESTA**

Pv Alice

Entré a su habitación para limpiar pero el estaba ahí. Justo cuando no me lo quería cruzar…Le pedí fríamente que se fuera, que necesitaba limpiar. Estaba un poco dura con el... esta bien lo reconozco pero que más podía hacer. Tenía que empezar el plan: Olvidarme de Jasper Cullen para siempre pese a todas las promesas que me había dicho. Yo estaba segura que María le iba a quitar a su hijo y no quería que el sufriera por mi culpa.

En fin Aro nos descubrió y empezó a desconfiar pero por suerte pudimos zafar… El muy pesado quiso que este en reposo por el embarazo y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Si la señora Esme se esteraba que ahora tampoco podía limpiar mientras que el tal viejo Aro este dando vuelta por la casa ya que podía entrar en cualquier momento y no le gustaba para nada la idea de que me mueva tanto estando "embarazada"

-Me pudrí Jas. No puedo seguir más con esta locura. Me voy de esta casa… -Hablé decidida

-¿Que?¿te vas a ir?-

-Si… Alice se va – le volví a remarcar para que entienda. Listo me iría de esa casa. Ya no sufriría ni por el ni por su estúpida madre

-¿Es por María y el hijo que voy a atener con ella?- me preguntó

-No Jasper. No es ni por ella ni por su hijo-le contesté

-Entonces… ¿Por qué es? ¿Por qué te queres ir?

-…- Realmente no sabía que decir. No me quería irme. ¿Quién se querría ir de esa hermosa mansión? La verdad era que si quería quedarme pero a vivir junto a el y formar una gran familia juntos pero ya lo tenía bien grabado en mi cabeza que era imposible. Me acerqué y lo abrace. Nada más. Un abrazo era lo único que necesitaba. Sentir el calor de sus brazos sobre mí. - Es por vos- logré decir cuando me tranquilicé un poco pero de la nada empecé a llorar nuevamente - Estoy tan mal, tan angustiada. Tengo mucha bronca Jas. No entiendo como una persona que ama a la otra y así los dos no puedan estar juntos

-Alice…- se acercó más a mí y me besó. Otro beso que nos dábamos pero esta vez era mas intenso y lo sentí con más pasión.

-Mi amor – me sonrió

-Jas… por favor- le imploré

-Por favor nada Alice… yo te amo. No te vallas

-Y cuando el viejo ese se valla ¿qué? ¿Es justo que me quede a mirar como te casas con la tipa esa?

-¿Que te vas a casar con quien?- Aro nos volvió a interrumpir cuando entró como si nada

-Conmigo- tartamudee

-No. Dijiste que el se iba a casar con otra… -me miró serio

-ehh –miré a Jas pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada

-Estábamos bromeando Aro- Jas fingió reírse- es una broma de pareja

-Ahh- se comió la mentira. -Bueno como digan…- Sonrió -

-Ahh quería decirles que mañana hay una fiesta en el salón libertador del Barco "La Nación"

-¿Qué?- grité. No podía creer. -¿una fiesta?

-Si. Una fiesta. – Me sonrió – venía a avisarles. Jas te van a dar un premio por mejor empresario del año- le dio la mano a mi hombre y salió de la habitación

-Aii Jasper –Protesté suspirando y Salí de su habitación yendo a la mía a cambiarme

Después de comer me fui a dormir a la habitación de Jasper. No podía irme a mi habitación ya que Aro sino iba a dudar y decir ¿Por qué dormíamos separados? Pero para no hacer drama dormíamos en la misma habitación. Jasper dormía en un colchón sobre el piso y cuando yo me quedaba dormida se pasaba. Realmente el pensaba que yo estaba dormida pero no lo estaba. Igualmente me encantaba dormir junto a el.

Me senté sobre la cama llorando…

-¿Qué?¿Por qué lloras?- Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó

-Porque no puedo ir a esa fiesta… Es demasiado para mi. Te hare pasar vergüenza

-No seas tontita. Claro que si podrás y no harás ningún ayudare. Estarás conmigo – me dio su mano- Iremos juntos y la pasaremos hermoso. ¿Esta bien?-me habló acariciándome mi cabello

-Esta bien – asentí con la cabeza

-Ahora dormí y descansa… Mañana te quiero ver súper linda- me ordenó limpiándome mis lagrimas con sus manos

-…- Me acosté sobre la cama y me tapó con la manta -Te amo Jasper- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de quedarme profundamente dormida

En la mañana me levanté y me preparé para la fiesta. Esme de muy mala manera me trajo un vestido con una chalina. ¡Realmente hermoso!

-…-Bajé por las escaleras una vez vestida y maquillada. Me sentía en un cuento de hadas con ese vestido y los zapatos de taco. Debía reconocer que me molestaban. Prefería ponerme mis Converse. Estaba más feliz. Ahí abajo frente a mi encontré a mi príncipe de cuentos

-Alice- me tendió la mano y se la tomé-Estas muy linda. Toda una princesa

-Ai Jas… tampoco te quedas atrás… estas hermoso. Muy lindo - le sonreí

-Vos estas súper hermosa con este vestido- me agarré de la mano e hizo que me de una vuelta en el lugar

-Muchas gracias… ¿Te gusto mi vestido?

-Si… hermoso

-…-Sonreí- Debo reconocer que tu madre se portó bien esta vez

-Ai Alice, Alice… sos muy buena. –Suspiró – Mi madre hace todo por conveniencia

-Lo se – dije con la cabeza cabizbaja… - pero Bueno por lo menos me siento como la cenicienta

-Alice… sos mi vida y te amo como nunca ame a nadie- me acarició la cara y me dio un suave beso sobre mis labios

-Aii mi Jazzi, yo también te amo. Aprovechemos la noche por que esta es tu noche – le acaricié su carita

-No. Esta no es mi noche… es la tuya. Yo te la regalo a vos, por que sos la mujer de mi vida y me haces el mejor hombre

-Aii jazz- apenas podía hablar de la emoción – Te amo

Salimos de la casa y subimos a su auto. Estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que iba a pasar. Yo nunca en mi vida había ido a una de esas fiestas tan privadas y tan elegantes… Podría haber estado sirviendo a la gente pero como invitada jamás

-Dios mío Jas- le tomé su mano. Estaba cada vez mas nerviosa- tengo miedo

-Por favor Alice. Miedo ¿de que? Estas conmigo- me acarició la mano

-De hacer algún lio. Ya sabes… soy un poco torpe. No estoy acostumbrada a estas fiestas

-Solo quedate a mi lado y sonreí – me dijo al oído

-Buenas noches- nos dijo un hombre alto y musculoso. Con un traje negro buen oscuro

-Buenas noches- le dijo mi jaz y le entregó las invitaciones

-Por favor por aquí. Invitados especiales entran por entrada VIP

-…-Miré con asombro a jaz, me sonrió y me llevó abrazándome por la cintura

-Waw – dije más asombrada que al principio- Jaz esto es una hermosura – entramos a un yate privado que nos llevaba a la verdadera fiesta. El Barco estaba estacionado en una pequeña isla.

-¿Te gusta mi vida? – me preguntó al oído

-Me encanta – me sostuvo de la mano para bajar. Habíamos llegado.

-Esto es raro. – Lo miré – esto solo pasa en las películas

-Shhh – me puso un dedo sobre mis labios- disfruta de la noche Alice

Pasamos por un puente y subimos al Barco. Si la fiesta era un gran Barco, Y muy lujoso. Realmente era la noche más hermosa que había pasado en mi vida

-Alice escucha…- Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Si?- lo miré a los ojos.

-Solo mira para al frete y sonreí… va a ver mucha gente

-Uh no me digas eso que me pongo nerviosa-susurré

-Estoy con vos - me acaricio la mano dándome fuerza

Cuando llegamos arriba todos nos empezaron a aplaudir. Los nervios hicieron que me tropezara. Me sentí como una estúpida. Algunas personas se empezaron a reír pero Jas me tomó por la cintura y me besó delante de todos.

-Solo sonreí mi vida- me susurró cuando dejo de besarme – No hagas caso y sonreí – se mueren de envidia

-Hola buenas noches- Jas no dejaba de saludar a todos sus conocidos y yo me sentía sapo de otro poso

-Jasper amigo –Un hombre de mayor edad se le acerco a saludarlo

-Billy ¿Cómo esta usted?... tanto tiempo que no lo veo- le parecer lo apreciaba mucho.

-Bien. Aca estoy , tirando. No es fácil todo a mi edad pero por suerte tengo a Jacob que sigue mis pasos- Aquel hombre estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo ya que se le calleron lagrimas al pronunciar su nombre

-Si, Hace un par de semanas hable con el, esta muy contento

-Si… ¿quien es esta hermosa jovencita?-Pregunto observándome de arriba abajo .

-Ella es Alice. Mi futura esposa- Jasper me anuncio como si nada. Yo no sabia a donde meterme . si salir corriendo …

-Me alegro mucho Jasper. Tu felicidad es lo principal – Sonrió y me guineo un ojo-Ahora me ire que me están esperando – se aferro a su baston y salió para el otro lado dándonos la espalda

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que soy tu futura esposa?- suspire- no tenes miedo que se arme lio con María

-No, no le tengo miedo porque dije la verdad. Tu serás mi futura esposa por siempre- Me tomo de mi cintura y me beso - Ahora espérame acá que voy al baño. No te muevas - Me dio otro pequeño beso y salió camino al pasillo

-Bueno, te espero –Dije casi sin aliento mientras Asentía con la cabeza. Me quede parada en una punta del salón. La noche la estábamos pasando a lo grande, pero me sentía observada y mirada. ¿Tan rara era? En especial unas viejas…

-Yo pensé que Jasper Cullen iba a llegar con María pero no se que hace con una sucia como esta…- Una señora con un vestido dorado le comentaba a otra que tenía a su lado. La otra llevada un súper recogido en su cabello. Seguramente habría estado seis otras en la peluquería preparándoselo

-Mi amor por favor- Camine lentamente hacia ellas. Pretendía defenderme sino era a palabras iba a ser a la fuerza .Estuve a punto de tirarme encima y tirarle de todos sus pelos hasta dejarla pelada pero Jaz apareció de la nada y me detuvo por la cintura. Había hecho muy rápido en el baño

-¿Qué haces? –Sentí unos brazos agárrame de la cintura

-¿Qué haces vos Alice? ¿Estas loca? Estabas por pegarle a aquella mujer… no te imaginas el lio que se hubiera armado - me tenía agarrada con fuerza

-Es que… Pensé que ibas a tardar mas- me queje zafándome de sus brazos

-Si… pero hice rápido. Te extrañaba – me sonrió y me dio un beso en mis labios

-Yo también te extrañe pero no tolero que la gente se burle a mis espaldas. No lo merezco- suspire con triztesa

-No, no mi vida. Por supuerto que no lo mereces… ellas se burlan porque te tienen envidia nada mas –me sonrio y le respodi con otro sonrisa . Igualmente por dentro me seguía sintiéndome mal

La fiesta siguió a lo grande. Los pequeños presentaron un show de baile y talentos. Otros cantaron baladas y por ultimo un show de danza clásica. Las bailarinas eran una belleza.

-Aii – Ibamos caminando hacia el segundo salón para la presentación de premios cuando me me volví a tropezar y se me salió el zapato

-Dejame ayudarte- Jasper se agachó y me lo agarró del piso-Su zapato señorita

-…- Sonreí- Gracias. Sabes que es el zapato izquierdo y es el del lado del corazón…

-Ah si –preguntó intrigado

-Si. Eso significa que sin vos no puedo vivir

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin vos- se quedo mirándome fijo sonriendo -Dejame ponértelo- bajo a la realidad, Se agachó y levanté mi pie. Cuidadosamente me lo puso y encajo totalmente en mi pie

-Me calzo justo!- dije emocionada

-Como no va a calzar justo si sos la princesa elegida por tu príncipe- me acaricio mi larga cabellera

-Si, como no- bajé la mirada- solo soy una sucia como dicen todos

-¿Qué? no… ¿Por qué decís eso?-me peguntó tratando de comprenderme

-Por nada, yo me entiendo –suspire- ¿Queres tomar algo?- dije cuando paso un mozo con vasos de whisky. Me acerqué y me hice la que me tropecé, chocando con el mozo y cayéndose los vasos sobre el vestido de la estúpida que me había dicho sucia- Uhh lo siento mucho…fue un accidente- fingí preocuparme- pero soy una simple sucia y no estoy acostumbrada

-Si claro- la señora se fue enojada y yo reí a carcajada. De Alice Brandon nadie se reía

-Alice… ¿Qué fue eso?- Mi jazz preguntó preocupado

-Que fue ¿qué? Un accidente- me hice la que no entendía nada

-Alice- me retó

-Bueno… bueno fue una pequeña venganza personal. Es que todos me miran acá como si fuera un bicho raro. Claro a vos no te dicen nada porque sos uno más de ellos Y si, puede ser que lo sea... Aiish me puse de mal humor. Ahora me quiero ir – Me cruce de brazos

-Alice- me tomó por los hombros- Ya te lo dije, No les des importancia. No dejes que te arruinen la noche

-Sii. Es que me miran feo

-Ai ai ai . Te miran feo por que sos preciosa y te tienen envidia. Otra vez te lo tengo que repetir? Sabes cuantas de todas ellas darían lo que fuera por salir, por lo menos, una sola noche conmigo

-Ah buen, se agrandó el señor – volvi a cruzarme de brasos

-Jaja- Rio en carcajada – Dale mi amor, Confía en mí y pasa una noche fantástica. Confía en mi… todo va a salir bien

-Bueno esta bien – sonreí y le di un beso. Eso hiso que todos los chusmos se queden mirando

.

.

.

Estábamos sentados comiendo. Bueno la gente comía y Jasper pero yo no pude probar bocado. ¿Cómo podían comer eso? ¿Algo mas espantoso no había para poner? Me quedé sentada esperando el momento en que lo llamen a Jas…Pero el no dejaba de mirarme

-Bueno. Buenas noches y bienvenidos- Habló al fin un hombre por el micrófono subido al escenario. Vamos a dar comienzo al motivo… a la razón por la cual estamos acá reunidos hoy aquí en esta fantástica noche. Vamos a dar el premio al ganador al empresario del año. Por favor recibamos a Jasper Cullen

-…-Aplaudí con fuerza y me sonrió. Me dio un gran beso sobre mis labios

-Sube a entregar el premio su novia María – Eso si que no entendía el tipo que hablaba decía que tenía que hablar ¿Qué iba a decir? Encima algunos sabían que yo no era María ya que conocían a la verdadera María. Y otros a quien aca el mismo me habia dado a conocer como Alice y ahora me presentaban como María. Que lio! Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Mi amor anda tranquila todo va a salir bien – me sonrió- yo me quedó esperándote acá

-Esta bien…- subí al escenario y me quedé parada muda sin saber que decir- Bueno… no se que decir- mi voz salió nerviosa- Nada que Jasper es una gran persona y se merece lo mejor del mundo. Te amo.

-Gracias- Jazz subió a mi lado y me besó delante de todos – Ahh y gracias a ustedes también por el premio y por todo

La sala reventó de tantos aplausos. Me tomó por la cintura y posamos para la foto. Era un hermoso gran momento

-¿Bailamos Alice?-Me pidió

-Claro-

Fuimos hasta la gran pista de baile. No sabía bailar mucho pero con el a mi lado me sentía flotando en el aire

-Ai Jaz… estoy muy pero muy contenta- hablé emocionada

-¿Si?

-Si… es que mira lo que es esto. El salón, la fiesta, la decoración, los vestidos… parece un cuento

-Pero Alice no es un cuento. Es nuestra realidad- se acercó para besarme

-No no por favor... ahora no me beses- me separé un poco de el

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que no se… `pienso en María y como que me da lastima. Esta solita y embarazada…

-Bueno pero nosotros estamos acá por el plan – me guiño un ojos-disfrutemos el momento

-Esto parece un sueño

-También era mi sueño y mira se hiso realidad y ahora es la noche mas hermosa de toda mi vida

-Seguro… si sos el empresario más importante del año

-Si pero no estoy hablando por eso… hablo de otra cosa… hablo de vos y de mi bailando juntos como si no hubiera nadie mas

-Ai mi Jazz- le acaricié la cara. Me acerqué a el y lo besé… lo besé como nunca bese a nadie en mi vida. Con tanto amor y cariño. Con tanta dulzura y con tanta pasión… Un beso tan esperado tanto por mi como por el

Bailamos sin sentir a nadie a nuestro alrededor . La pista fue nuestra gran parte de la noche y su calor en mis brasos me hacia sentir flotando en el aire.

Ya estaba muy cansada. La noche pasada no habia dormido bien de los nervios y esta ya estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba muy emocionada

-Mi amor –susurré – ¿vamos a casa? Ya estoy cansada

-Si vamos… Yo también estoy agotado- Me tomó de la mano y salimos para el auto

-Linda noche ¿no?

-Si, hermosa mi vida

En el camino me quede dormida pero Jasper manejaba rápido y eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, eso significaba que no habia nadie por la calle. Me quede dormida mirando el paisaje

-Mi amor- sentí unos brasos acariciando mi cara

-¿Jas?- abri los ojos lentamente sin comprender

-Te quedaste dormida- me sonrio dulcemente

-Si eso veo – le devolví la sonrisa. Me acerque y le di un beso

-Me encanto pasar esta velada con vos Alice- me susurro mirándome a los ojos

-Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerte esta noche- baje la cabeza de la vergüenza

-No hay nada que agradecer – me levanto la mirada – te amo Alice y creeme que daría la vida y mucho mas por vos

-Gracias –hable lentamente. Me sentía salida de un sueño

-Sera mejor que entremos – Vi que se prendía una luz por el pasillo- Debe ser el encargado - -Si, tenes razón .

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala principal. El tendría que seguir paso a su habitación por la derecha, mientras que yo hacia la de empleados por la izquierda

-Bueno me iré a dormir-dije antes de seguir a mi habitacion

-Alice…-me llamó y di la vuelta para mirarlo

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. Nunca lo olvides

-Yo también –sonreí y me fui a mi habitación.

Bueno! Me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia y Aro si es re pesadoo .

como me dejaron Reviews y Yo cumplo cuando juro algo . subo este capitulo.

Esta mas largo! que opinan'?

Aque no es re amorrr en la fiesta alice y jazzz

son re lindoss

BUENO Ahora **4 REVIEWS** Y ACTUALIZO! , Y lo juro!

Yo cumpli ahora cumplan ustedess con sus comentarios! si leen comenten ;) es mi pago...

Que baraatoo pagarr con comentarios y sin dinero ajajaa !

Un beso!


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

Capitulo 7: Noticias y noticias

Pv: Jasper

-Jasper –La voz de Aro me paró en el camino hacia mi habitación-

-Aro ¿Qué tal?- me acerqué hacia el y le dí la mano

-Muy bien ¿Cómo la pasaron en la celebración?

-Excelente. Realmente fue una velada increíble

-Me alegro que la halla pasado lindo con su prometida

-Si-asentí con la mirada

-Yo tuve el placer de conocer a su futura suegra- me sonrió guiñando un ojo

-¿Qué?- No entendía nada. ¿Charlotte?

-Si. La madre de María, la señora Charlotte … Hermosa señora como su futura mujer

-Ehh- ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Lo único que me faltaba

-Hola, Hola – Charlotte apareció doblando por el pasillo de las habitaciones y se acercó- ¿La pasaste lindo con mi hija?

-Si… si- tartamudee- muy lindo

-Ya veo… La hemos pasado excelente con su cliente

-Que bueno

-Si –

-Bueno me iré a dormir. Mañana parto de nuevo a mi ciudad

-Como no Aro- le tendí la mano y nos saludamos

-Jasper- Charlotte puso su mano en mi hombro y me miró seria – No puedo creer lo que esta pasando. No puedo creer como me has defraudado

-Por favor Charlotte no se ponga tan dramática. No fue para tanto

-¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¿Me estás cargando?-

-Por favor…- empezaba a gritar y la pare con la mano

-Entonces explicame. Explicame ¿Qué significa toda esta locura?

-Si por favor déjeme explicarle… -suspiré- fue todo parte de un gran mal entendido

-¿Mal entendido?

-Si… y Aro es, como decirlo, muy rígido. El es…

-¿Cómo es?

-Cada decisión que yo tomo tiene que ser aprobada por el y fue un mal entendido. Me vio con Alice y pensó cualquier cosa

-Si... si...- empezó a reír- Claro la chiquita aprovecho la situación para ponerse la ropa de mi María. Rapidita que es esa chica… y ya me imagino como habrá llegado esa confusión- volvió a ponerse seria- Mira chiquito yo te voy a decir una cosa puedo aceptar y sostener esta mentira en honor a que serás el padre de mi primer nieto pero no te olvides que yo no estoy pasando por un buen momento. Quede viuda hace poco tiempo y para mi es terrible que una mucama se este haciendo pasar por mi chiquita. ¡Es terrible!

-Tenes razón. Si… mucha razón. Ahora mismo voy a ir y decirle la verdad a Aro. Aunque pierda la mitad de mi fortuna

-¡No!-gritó y me atajó del brazo

-No, no Jasper… no hace falta tanto extremo… No es para tanto Digamos que una mentirita no le hace mal a nadie. Además ¿cuándo se va este hombre?

-Mañana

-Bueno… vez esta todo en orden

No lo podía creer. Yo sabía que María estaba conmigo por interés financiera pero nunca llegué a pensar que tanto. Y su madre estaba detrás de ella.

-Me alegro que lo comprenda…

-Bueno, no lo comprendo del todo pero ya te dije trato de aceptarlo por mi futuro nieto

-O nieta…

-Estoy segura que será varón

-Bueno si usted lo dice- suspiré. Esta mujer era imbancable

-Así es… Por eso me iré a dormir para tener fuerzas y poder continuar toda esta farsa

-Esta bien Charlotte. Buenas noches- le di un beso en la mejilla y se fue para su habitación.

Camine a la mía y me tiré sobre la cama. Me pareció raro que Alice no estaba ya que últimamente dormía acá… Siempre estaba rondando por la casa el molesto de Aro.

-¿Mi amor?-María asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Llevaba puesto su piyama

-¿María?

-Si, sino quien va a ser…- camino seductoramente hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.- Te extraño- me acarició suavemente mi cabello

-Ahh- tartamudee- ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo?

-Jas….

-Digo… por el bebe será mejor que estés descansada

-Mi amor, me molesta. Cada vez me prestas menos atención- se cruzó de brazos

-María… ya hablamos de lo que me sucede y creo que te estas haciendo la tonta

-Yo creo que lo único que te sucede a vos es una pequeña duda pero cuando nazca nuestro hijo te vas a dar cuenta que nuestra familia es la mas linda del mundo

-María…- La miré serio

-¿Qué?

-Yo no te amo más.

-Mi vida estas agotado de esta fiesta y decís cualquier cosa… Te dejo tranquilo así dormís

-Bueno maría anda a dormir

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta pero se abrió un segundo antes que ella chocándose con la nariz

-Aiaaa- pegó un grito que se habrá escuchado hasta la esquina

-Perdón, perdón- Alice entraba con un piyama rosa. Realmente le quedaba adorable

-No te perdono nada aprovechadora de cuarta – la agarró del brazo con fuerza

-Soltame estúpida. No te das cuenta que solo vengo a ayudar. Recién me vio el tipo este, Aro, y me empezó a cuestionar el por que no estaba con mi futuro marido así que si no queres que Jasper pierda su dinero dejame tranquila – Alice le dijo todo lo que pensaba en su cara y más sabiendo que María lo único que quería de mi era mi dinero así que explicando todo lo que había dicho ya no había problema

-Bueno… pero ten mas cuidado. Mi bebe esta en peligro teniéndote cerca- la volvió a empujar y salió

- Aishhh Jasper la odioo – me dijo histérica

-Tranquila, tranquila mi Alice…- me acerqué hacia ella y la abracé con mis brazos- Yo estoy con vos. No le des importancia a las cosas que diga

-pero...

-Pero nada-la interrumpí- cuando mañana Aro se valla volveré a hablar con ella y nos separaremos como se debe y vos te vendrás a Alemania conmigo

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Alemania no, es muy lejos

-y que importa la distancia si vas a estar conmigo

-pero yo tengo que trabajar

-Cuando seas la señora cullen no vas a tener razón para trabajar. Mi dinero va a ser tuyo

-Señora cullen ¿Qué decís?

-Eso… que quiero que te cases conmigo…

-Eso lo veremos…

-Por favor Alice… Decime que si –

-Esta bien…. Pero todavía es muy pronto para eso. Primero tenes que arreglar el tema de tu hijo- Estaba seria y me di cuenta que era por el tema de mi hijo que estaba así… ella sufría ya que tampoco había conocido a su padre y estaba muy rencorosa con el.

-Seguro mi amor- me acerqué y le di un beso sobre sus labios y me abrazó

-Toc toc- escuchamos un ruido en la puerta y nos sobre exaltamos

-¿Quién?- pregunté

-Charlotte -me contestó la madre de maría detrás de la puerta

-Pase-le respondí

-Ah estas con esta- miró a Alice de mala manera

-Charlotte por favor sin faltar el respeto

-Esta mucama no debe tener respeto. No te das cuenta seduciendo a un hombre a punto de casarse y con un hijo en camino

-No le voy a permitir que le hable de ese modo-me paré poniéndome a su nivel

-Yo no te voy a permitir que le sigas faltando el respeto vos a mi María. Mi pequeña y en ese estado. No le prestas atención y estas todo el día atrás de esta barata

-No le contesto para no mandarla a la m…

-Jasper- Alice me tomo del brazo tranquilizándome- No se la sigas por favor

-Sigan, sigan lo que estaban haciendo pero les aviso algo si a mi hija le llega a pasar algo por su culpa, yo te juro Jasper Cullen que me las vas a pagar una por una

-¿Qué pasa acá? –mis padres aparecieron de la nada asustados por tantos gritos

-No pasa nada. Su hijo se esta equivocando y mucho… solo eso- nos miró seria a todos y se fue llorando

-¿hijo? –mamá pregunto mirándome serio a mi y a Alice

-Nada mama… María no acepta que no la ame y habla estupideces

-Yo tampoco quería que te casaras con María pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo que quieras casarte con una mucama…

-Mamá… Alice no tiene derecho a ver como la rebajas delante de todos. No es justo

-Jasper – Fue lo único que Alice pronunció mirándome suplicante que la termine

-Solo digo lo que pienso… pero si es Alice la mujer que amas realmente, Aunque me duela, miraré para el otro lado y no opinaré…

-¿Enserio? –Alice la miró sonriendo

-Claro querida… después de todo viviste saca y te conozco desde siempre

-Gracias mamá-

-Si , gracias-Alice me abrazó fuerte y la besé sobre sus labios. Papá estaba sonriendo al lado de mi madre -

- y papa ¿qué también opinas sobre esto?-pregunté a punto de llorar de la emoción

-Si claro hijo… queremos verte feliz y si Alice es tu felicidad la vamos a aceptar

-Gracias papá- me acerqué y le di un gran abrazo. Realmente estaba muy feliz, ahora si toda la familia estaba de mi lado…

-Bueno hijos los dejamos solos- papá me guiñó el ojo y no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Gracias…

Volví a abrazar a mi hermosa Alice y me correspondió el abrazo con mucha dulzura. La lleve hacia mi cama y bese con mucho amor… Le saqué su remera lentamente despeinándola mientras que se ruborizaba.

-No seas tímida. Te correspondo- le susurré en su oído y le di un beso en su mejilla. Me sacó luego mi remera.

Estuvimos besándonos casi una hora. Cuando ya estábamos exhaustos y nos quedamos dormidos

En la mañana me levanté y lo primero que vi fue a Alice durmiendo a mi lado y recordé la hermosa noche que habíamos pasado juntos y lo mejor de todo era que no había sido un sueño sino que una hermosa realidad

Silenciosamente agarré mis pantalones y la remera que fueron a parar al piso y me vestí. Fui al baño, hice mis necesidades y entre a bañarme.

Alice todavía seguía durmiendo muy profundamente así que decidí bajar a ver que podía hacer de mi vida.

Al bajar encontré a una María sentada en el sillón a los llantos y a su madre abrazada a ella

-¿se puede saber qué pasa?-Pregunté incrédulo

-¿ahora queres saber que pasa?-me redobló la pregunta

-Bueno las veo llorando de esa manera y me gustaría saber que pasa después de todo vos misma dijiste que sos la madre de mi futuro hijo y tendría que interesarme lo que te pasa…

-Tenes razón Jasper pero no es el momento – Charlotte me interrumpió

-Elizabeth por favor la cosa no es con usted le pediría que no se meta- Esa mujer me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia

-Mama Basta, Jasper tiene razón –María dejó de llorar y se acercó a mi

-Creo que tenes todo el derecho a saber que es lo que esta pasando

-¿Cómo mama? ¿Usted no es la madre de María?-La voz del Italiano apareció por detrás nuestro-Jasper por favor ¿podrías explicarme que significa todo lo que esta señorita esta diciendo?

-ah- me aclaré la garganta- Claro Aro –suspiré- todo tiene una explicación

-Claro que si – hablaba serio-Y espero que me la des Jasper Cullen

-Si, si que se la voy a dar

-Bueno

-…-

-  
>¿Y? –Habló con la voz en alto – Hablen de una buena vez<p>

-Ah… ¿ahora tiene que ser?

-Claro hombre ¿sino cuando?

-Ahhh… Bueno. Sucede que Rosalie- María me miró de mala gana ya que la llame con el nombre trucho que habíamos puesto para el teatro que estábamos haciendo- es mi prima

-Eso ya lo se… ¿Entonces?- volvió a interrogarme

-María y Rosalie son íntimas amigas – Ya no sabía que inventar. Eso no me lo creía ni yo

-¿Y? Me estas haciendo poner impaciente…

-Sisi , pero déjeme continuar- me hice el ofendido

-Bueno…- Aro se levantó de hombros

-Okey… Como la pobre de mi tía Carmen murió cuando Rose tenia seis años Charlotte se encargo de criarla…

-Ahh- miró a la pesada de María para ver si era cierto lo que decía y ella se lo afirmó con su cabeza

-¿Ahora entiende?

-Si… entiendo

-Señor Aro ¿qué desea que esta levantado de tan temprano? A ver cuénteme – Charlotte lo agarró del brazo y le giñó un ojo. Se lo llevó hacia su habitación

-¿Qué?¿qué hace?- maría miraba sin entender nada

-Que se yo…- respondí de mala manera

-¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

-Que se yo María. Tu mamá esta loca- la miré de mala gana- Me vas a contar que es lo que esta pasando

-Si…- tartamudeo

-Habla-le grité

- Esta bien… sentate – se sentó al sillón y me senté a su lado

-María me estas haciendo poner nervioso. ¿Podes hablar de una buena vez?

-Es que es difícil lo que tengo que decirte

-Deja de ser tan vueltera y hablá.-me agarré de los pelos de los nervios. Esta situación me estaba descontrolando

-Jaspercito – La voz de Charlotte nos interrumpió nuevamente con Aro a su lado y con valijas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Grité haciendo saltar del sillón a María del susto

-Hijo no te pongas tan nervioso que ya me voy- Aro me tomó del hombro y me abrazó – Espero volver a verte pronto. Muchos saludos a María

-Gracias Aro- María le respondió dulcemente

-A María, Rosalie- le aclaré a la futura madre de mi hijo

-Si… Claro

-Jajaa- Aro rio a carcajada- Y también mandale saludos a tus padres. Un honor volverlos a ver y hacer negocios con una familia como lo son ustedes tan honestos y leales…-

-Si claro si supiera…- dije en voz baja pero me escucho

-¿Qué?

-Nada… que también es un honor hacer negocios con usted

-Bueno me alegro…. Ahora si tengo que volver a Italia, a mi país con mi gente.

-Buen viaje – grité mientras subía a su auto

Entre a casa y la vi a María cruzada de brazos muy seria… Ahora había vuelto todo a la normalidad.

-Al fin se fue

-Lo mismo digo- me sonrió

-María tenemos que hablar…

-Si… pero en otro momento por que ahora tengo cosas que hacer- agarró su cartera

-No. Ahora si – la atajé del brazo y la senté cuidadosamente al sillón- Hablá

-Pobrecita mi hija Jasper después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, mirá como la seguís tratando. Esto no lo voy a permitir

-Con todo respeto señora, deje de molestar de una buena vez y no opine…

-Maleducado

-Lo que quiera… María habla

-Esta bien. Esta bien…. Voy a decirte todo la verdad

-Ya!

-Estoy enferma- me miró seria y bajó la cabeza. Miré a Charlotte y tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Me miró seria y salió para su habitación quedándonos solos

-¿Qué?

-Si lo que escuchaste. Estoy enferma… me voy a morir en cualquier momento.

-No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Por que vos estas jugando al príncipe con esa mucama y yo acá muriéndome, ¿Qué querías?…

-¿Fuiste al medico?-pregunté

-…- asintió con la cabeza

-Y… ¿que te dijo?

-Eso… no hay mucho por hacer. No afecta al bebe pero si hay mucho probabilidad que muera en el parto

-No lo puedo creer…

-Si creelo. Igual es lo que tanto quisiste…sacarme de encima para ser feliz con esa…

-Por favor María. Mirá las cosas que decis… Nunca te desearía tan mala cosa…

-No lo se- levantó los hombros

-Yo no te haría daño a vos y menos a mi hijo. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo…

-Yo solo se una cosa…- hablo lentamente

-¿Qué?

-Lo que mas le haría feliz a nuestro hijo es que cuando pregunté por mi le muestres un álbum de fotos.

-¿Álbum de fotos?

-Si… el álbum de nuestro casamiento.

-No… ¿Qué decis?- cada vez la entendía menos

-Esa seria la mayor felicidad que vea que por lo menos nos amábamos…- suspiró- y también me cumplís mi mayor deseo antes de morir. Ser tu esposa

-¿Ese es tu mayor deseo?-pregunte incrédulo

-Si- me sonrió- ¿me lo cumplirías?

-Ehh- tartamudee. Realmente no sabia que contestar. Esto me lo había tomado de improviso

-¿Y? mi amor-Me acarició la cara. Realmente yo no quería saber nada de casamientos con ella… pero la dejaría morir sin concederle por lo menos su último deseo

-Si claro. Me casaré contigo

-No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer- me abrazo fuerte- te amo

Sinceramente no sabía en que lio me estaba metiendo. Ahora mi problema era otro. Alice.

...

Perdon por tarrdar tanto!

la inspiración no llegaba y acá esta el capitulo!

mmm q opinan sobre la situación?

mas comentarios mas ganas de escribir

mas comentarios mas rapido actualizo

ya saben!:)

suerte!

besotees!


	8. Chapter 8

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER **

Capitulo 8:

Mentiras,mentirosas

POV MARIA

-¿Pensas ayudarme?-me acerqué seductoramente hacia aquel hombre guapo de ojos claros

-Ya te dije que no María - se alejó de mí dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- fingí ofenderme

-No... Si- suspiró- -Claro que me gustas. Sos una mujer muy hermosa.

-Entonces...

-Entonces ¿Qué?-preguntó intrigado

-¿Por qué no me vas a ayudar?

-Por que sos una mentirosa y Jasper es mi amigo. Te hubieras elegido a otro medico no a mi. Además ese hijo no es de Jasper y estas mas sana que yo.

- Escuchame una cosa pedazo de inutil. Volves a decir lo que acabo de oir salir de tu boca y me vas a conocer

-Ah si – ese tipo que le pasaba. Estupido… el no sabe con quien se esta metiendo

-Mira –suspire pensativa- hagamos un trato. Haces todo lo que yo te digo y a cambio te voy a dar una muy buena cifra como recompensa y con muchos ceros a tu favor

-Si... Parece ser un trato tentador- Sonrió- Maria no quiero joder a Jas pero me interesa solamente porque necesito el dinero pero...

-Pero ¿Qué?- insistí y lo mire amenazante

-No existe otra forma de ayudarte sin tener que mentirle a Jasper. Es mi amigo... Vos no entendes pero son muchos años de amistad

-Si que entiendo. Y vos como amigo tenes que entender que es una mentira pero para su mejor. Que mejor para Jasper que se case conmigo. Una mujer de nivel, elegante y de buena familia.

-Si. Lo se...- suspiro. El tipo no daba brazo a torcer … ahora lo unico que me faltaba era tener a este de enemigo sabiendo todo el plan, tranquilamente podia abrir la boca

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a ayudar?- insisti

-Si- dudó- Por el momento si. Solo espero no arrepentirme

-No lo harás- lo tranquilicé. Saqué mi celular y atendí. en la pantalla marcaba su numero- Mi amor- Grité y sonreí- No, no sigo con lo mismo. Aunque no lo creas te extraño mucho. - Suspiré- Si, Escucha estoy en el doctor vine a hacerme una ecografía y hacerme los tratamientos- Deje de hablar interrumpida por sus gritos. –Perdón que no te avise. Es que siempre vengo sola y no quise molestarte. Esta todo bien. Hay alguien que te quiere hablar...

-Tomá- Le entregué el celular guiñándole un ojo

-¿Jasper?- preguntó algo tímido- Jajaa- Rio a carcajada- Si, Lo se... hace mucho tiempo . ¿Yo?, nada nuevo trabajando... - Suspiró antes de hablar- Quedate tranquilo hombre. Recién atendí a tu mujer y todo esta en perfecto estado. El bebe crece muy sano... Felicidades. – Suspiró y me miró- Y ella… Es un poco más complicado el tema pero no hay mucho para hacer. Ya lo sabes. Necesita mucho amor y comprensión – Hablaron casi mas de quince minutos. Por momentos sonreía, otros se ponia mas nervioso y me miraba sin saber que contestar a lo que yo le dictaba por atrás. Pero por suerte el tontito de mi futuro marido se creyó todo. Termino de hablar y me devolvió el teléfono- Espero haberlo hecho bien.- dijo parándose de su asiento

-Lo hiciste bien -Me acerqué hacia el y le di un beso sobre sus labios encerrándolo contra la pared

-Gracias por el cumplido pero prefiero los billetes- me separó alejándome con sus brazos

-Aish como sos eh...-Saqué mi chequera de la billetera y escribí un diez con tres ceros a su lado

-María ¿Me estas cargando?

-¿Qué?

-Pensas que me voy a regalar y voy a perder mi dignidad mas mi mejor amigo despues de tantos años solo por diez mil dólares

-Bueno, es mucho dinero y con un par de noches conmigo vas a estar conforme- le guiñé un ojo- No te va a hacer mal un poco de sexo y acción

-Ay me das asco... nunca me acostaría con la mujer de un amigo-suspiro bajando la cabeza

-Jaja - me reí en su cara- Con lo que estas haciendo no veo mucha honestidad de tu parte como amigo

- Si es cierto. Tenes mucha razón, Con lo que estoy haciendo es mucho y no se merece mas traiciones.-Me miro serio sus ojos irradiaban odio - Mejor dicho nunca me acostaría con una mujer como vos. Repugnante y tramposa. Ahora aumenta la cifra y andate de acá por una buena vez.

-No me parece – Este tipo estaba loco. Si me estaba casando por dinero era justamente porque yo no tenia ni donde caerme muerta.

-Pero a mi si María. Mejor agregá tres ceros mas pero cambia el uno por un dos

-¿Qué?¿Estas loco? dos millones de dólares. ¿De dónde pretendes que saque esa cantidad de dinero? – Pregunte histéricamente

-Ah no se. no se... ese ya es problema tuyo. Pero ya sabes como es nuestro trato pagá o hablo

-Bueno esta bien- suspiré- Aishh realmente no tengo la plata Alec

-Mirá maría como soy bueno te doy limite. Diez días, ni uno mas ni uno menos. Después de los diez sino tengo el dinero depositado en mi cuenta bancaria es muy fácil. Telefoneo a Jasper y hablo.

-Ehh...- tragué en seco- Sino me queda otra

-Muy bien- me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia la puerta la abrio y casi me tiro hacia afuera- Un gusto y muchas felicidades. Cuídese mucho – Fingió, ya que había otra señora esperando para entrar.

Salí para la calle y me senté sobre una mesa de un bar para hacer tiempo. A jasper ya lo tenía engatusado. Con mamá la armamos muy bien y el tontito cayó en nuestra trampa. Se comió muy bien la historia que la mamá de su futuro hijito estaba muy enfermita, casi a punto de morir. Pero hora ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿De dónde iba a conseguir tan fácil tanta plata y en tan poco tiempo? Si, algo le podría sacar a Jasper pero para si el veía que le pedía mucho dinero repente le desaparecía de su cuenta me tiraría la bronca y desconfiaría de mi

De verdad que ahora si que estaba en problemas...

-¿Señorita?- Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y mis problemas que ni siquiera me di cuenta que la moza llegó

-Hola... si-mire fijamente a la chica con un anotador en la mano- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo nada señorita, usted - me miró la panza y sonrío- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?¿Que necesita?

-Dos millones de dólares

-¿Qué?¿se encuentra bien?-me preguntó preocupada

-Si... Si lo estoy- suspiré- Discúlpame-

-Esta bien. ¿Quisiera tomar algo?

-Si. Una cerveza por favor

-¿Cerveza? pero señorita ¿no esta usted embarazada?- volvió a preguntar

-Si. Lo estoy- contesté lentamente

-Entonces será mejor que no tome alcohol- me recomendó

-Esta bien...

-¿Entonces?- me volvió a insistir

-Una bebida

-¿Cual?- la chica se ponía impaciente

-¿Que me ofreces?

-Coca Cola, Coca Cola light, Coca cola zero, Sprite, Sprite zero, Fanta, Fanta light... jugo o simplemente agua mineral- enumeró hasta quedarse sin opciones

-Esta bien... Una coca cola por favor

-Como no...- Sonrió satisfecha y entro para el bar a preparar el pedido.

El tema del dinero no me dejaba de rondar por la cabeza. ¿y si no se lo daba? ¿y si ya era momento de que Jasper sepa toda la verdad? No, esa seria una desgracia. Ya no había noviazgo, casorio, ni matrimonio... No podía perderlo de mis manos así tan fácilmente y menos ahora que ya lo tenia en mis manos. Y la estúpida de Alice iba a pagar por todo.

No, Jasper no se podía enterar de nada. El bebe que tenía dentro mío seria su hijo y el tema se terminaba acá.

-Hola- Me di vuelta de un susto cuando sentí una mano fría sombre mi hombro

-Ay! ¿Vos? - lo miré seria -¿Que haces acá? ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?. No quiero que nos vean juntos… Jasper desconfía de vos

-Que desconfié todo lo que quiera ese imbécil. Aunque si tendria que estar trabajando... pero hoy no lo hago ya que me dio el día libre y puedo hacer lo que se me canten las ganas

-¿Día libre?- pregunté incrédula. Jasper nunca se tomaba el día y no trabajaba

- Si.

-Ah. Algo raro habrá pasado con la familia

-La familia estas segura...

-¿Que queres decir?

-Digo que se quedó con la otra

-Mentira... Siempre mentís. Además ayer puse en marcha el plan y Salió todo a la perfección

-Ah si…

-Si. Y en unos pares de meses seré la futura señora Cullen

-¿Cómo salió todo?- cambio de tema y cambio la expresión rápidamente. Ahora hablaba serio

-Bien-

-Bien ¿Qué? ¿No fuiste al doctor?

-Si fui

-¿Y?

-y ¿Qué? ¿María sos estúpida? contame

-¿Qué queres que te cuente?

-Como estaba vestido... Aish ¿Qué voy a querer? decime como va el embarazo-hablaba y vi como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba del bebe

-Bien... De maravilla- sonrei

-Me alegro mucho- me miró a los ojos y me devolvió la sonrisa- ya espero el momento a que nazca seguramente se parecerá mucho a mi y presiento que sera un varoncito – Seguía con una sonrisa estúpida sobre su cara. Desde cuando este era tan paternal… tenia que pararlo de alguna forma

-Ni se te ocurra. Mirá será mejor que te olvides de todo. Que yo estoy embaraza y que me conoces. Desaparece de mi vista, de esta ciudad, y si volves a hablar de MI bebe te juro que te haré la vida miserable- lo mire desafiante

-No pienso olvidarme de nada. Ademas seguramente el tipo que te atendió sabe la verdad. Se lo va a decir

-No. no se lo va a decir...

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Hicimos un trato. pidió dinero como soborno- dije despacito para que nadie escuche

-¿Dinero?- grito

-Si pero shh cayate la boca ...

-¿Cuanto?- se movió sobre la silla nerviosamente

-Dos millones de dólares

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Dos millones de dólares es mucha plata...

-Noo

-Sii. ¿De dónde vas a sacar esa cantidad?.¿Robar un banco?

- Jah... No se de algún lado va a salir

-No lo puedo creer.- bajo la cabeza - Hablame del bebe. ¿Cómo es?

-Hermoso- me emocioné- miralo- saqué un sobre con las ecografías y se las pasé- son de hoy. Todavía es muy chiquitito-

-¿Por que?-me miro serio y suspiro resignado- Es mi hijo María y lo quiero. No es justo lo que me haces

-Mirá. Escuchame una cosa James.- volvi a ponerme fime- te lo vuelvo a repetir y entendelo Olvidate que estoy embarazada, olvidate que este hijo es tuyo, olvidate de lo que alguna vez fuimos, olvidate de todo. En especial olvidate de mí

-No…- Negó con la cabeza- de vos nunca me podre olvidar. Yo te amo

-Trata de alguna forma porque en unos pocos meses seré la señora de Cullen y este bebe será el hijo el Jasper quieras o no

-¿Me estas sacando la oportunidad de ser padre por una obsesión tuya?-Me gritó e hiso que un par de señoras que pasaban nos miren

-Shh.- lo caye golpeando la mesa con la mano- Cálmate y bajá la voz. No es es una obsesión

-Si. Lo es

-Estas muy equivocado. Aish James en realidad te pensaste que te quise. Que en algún momento te ame. Que estúpido sos- Sonreí maliciosamente- Simplemente Jasper no estaba, se había ido de viaje y me sentía muy sola. Vos apareciste y buen pasó lo que paso. En fin solo fue un momento de soledad y calentura

-Ja- río secamente- no puedo creer lo que decis. Encima el estúpido ese no te ama. No te das cuenta que esta con vos por lastima

-No me importa lo que digas. Solo estas celoso y perdón por la desilusión querido pero las cosas son así

-perdón por la tardanza señorita hubo un problema con las heladeras es por eso que tarde- Dijo la moza apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesa- Señor ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No, gracias-James se levantó de la mesa de un salto

-Espera- lo ataje del brazo y me levanté a su lado- Espera james – suspiré y lo miré a los ojos seductoramente - no me gusta pelear con vos- le acaricié sus cabellos- no me gusta estar así con vos…

-A mi tampoco María pero no me gusta nada lo que estas haciendo…

-Perdón. Mira lo que tengo- abrí mi bolso y saqué una llave

-Una llave?

-Si. Pero no cualquier llave. Es la del departamento de mamá pero casi nunca lo usa así que… que opinas si vamos y aprovechamos un ratito la tarde juntos- le guiñe un ojo

- No- dijo firme pero lluego me miro con su mirada de cachorro mojado- No se…- dudo y se separó de mi

-No seas malito- me acerque hacia el y le acaricie su pecho- por favor

-Bueno, bueno. Esta bien. Vamos-me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el auto

.

.

.

Entramos a nuestro departamento sin importarnos nada. Desasiéndonos de nuestras ropas lentamente. Nunca jasper había venido acá y casi nadie lo conocía, al contrario, todos pensaban que mi pareja era James

-James…- lo abrace dándole besos en la espalda

-María por favor ...- me suplico

-¿Qué?

- No sigas con este jueguito

- Aish ¿otra vez con lo mismo?

-si…- se separo de mi serio

-¿Vas a estar con esa cara todo el día?- di vuelta hacia un costado para mirarlo

-Hago lo que puedo…- levanto sus hombros

-pero yo arriesgo muchas cosas para poder estar acá con vos así que estaría bueno que aproveches el tiempo

-Mira maría… yo no puedo estar con vos como si nada

-uff

-Me da bronca María. Ese embarazo es mío y tengo que ser el segundo. No me lo banco y no puedo

-¿Por que?

-No entendes, ¿no?... María yo te quiero de verdad

-Jajajaa- reí a carcajada- James, James- le acaricie su cabello- sos tan tierno pero yo llegue hasta acá con un plan de reconquista pero nunca te olvides que seré la futura señora de Cullen. Así que mi amor- me volví a acercar mas hacia el – aprovecha y come la porción de torta que te toca y ya- me acerque dándole un suave beso apasionado. Tan nuestro.

-Tringg, Tringg- El teléfono nos sacó de nuestro encuentro

-Mi amor -Atendí fingiendo la voz

-María ¿Estas bien?¿Donde estas?-Preguntó locamente

-Shh, shh – le respondí tranquilizándolo- estoy bien.

-Si?Decime la verdad por favor

-Bueno. Ahora no tanto. Me sentí mal y me senté a tomar aire en un banco de un parque- mentí

-Pero ¿como? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-volvió a preguntar.

-Tranquilo mi vida. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Para pensar - sonreí por dentro- estoy bien. Ahora mismo voy para casa

-Esta bien- me respondio del otro lado de la linea

-Te extraño- fingi ternura en mi vos. James me miraba con odio a mi lado

-Bueno- escuche casi un susurro

-¿Vos?-le redoble la pregunta

-Bueno, bueno

-Bueno bueno ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañas?- volví a preguntar insistente

-Eh si... si

-Decime que me extrañas mucho- fingi pucheriar para que me tenga lastima. Despues de todo ya me sentia que podia ser una gran actriz de Holliwood

-Si... claro

-Decímelo corazón por favor – suplique- lo necesito para poder sentirme viva lo poco que me queda

-si… - sentí un suspiro del otro lado de la línea- Si. Te extraño

-…- reí triunfante- Yo amo

-Bueno. Nos vemos… veni a casa- dicho eso sin mas me corto.

-Aca terminamos bombón - Dije levantándome de la cama, Tome mis ropas y Me cambie .

Sali del baño, James ya me esperaba en el sillon. -Llevame a casa… Te espero en el auto James – dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la casa hacia la calle.

.

.

.

_Realmente maría es una perra con todas las letras_

_perdón `por la tardanza_

_y gracias por los comentarios_

_pero el tema fue mio q no sabia como escribir toda la idea. y salio esto_

_Espero q les guste y me digan q les parece todo esto_

_y q opinan_

_vamos chicas! ayúdenme! =D_

_un beso_


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Saga es de Stephanie Meyer

**Capitulo 9 : **PV : Alice** **

**Sorpresa! **

La fiesta. ¿Qué puedo decir de la fiesta? Fue grandioso y la pasamos súper hermoso con Jasper. Fue la velada mas linda que haya podido tener en mi vida.

Estaba tan feliz. Tan contenta… Jasper me había propuesto casamiento y me dijo que quería y deseaba con todo su corazón que sea próximamente la señora de Cullen. No podía negarme, era mi sueño.

Ya nadie nunca nos iba a separar. Un gran amor.

Esa mañana desperté entre sus sabanas y su rico perfume impregnado en ellas pero el no estaba. Realmente había dormido tan bien que ni cuenta me que se había levantado.

-Jazzii- Grite pero no contesto nadie –Jazzi, mi vida? – volví a gritar – ¿estas acá?- golpee la puerta del baño – reí en carcajada- veo que estoy hablando sola

Me vestí de "María". Aunque no me gustaba su look me hacia sentir por primera vez una mujer linda.

Entre al comedor y Jazzi estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con un amigo de su empresa

-Alice, el es Emmet- Empalidecí al escucharlo. ¿Como Alice? No tendría que haber dicho María- Tranquila. El ya sabe la verdad.

- Ah… Hola Emmet – lo mire sonriendo a mi hermoso cuyo lo tenia enfrente y le guiñe un ojo. Me sorprendí al ver que no me respondió la sonrisa.

-Amm y ademas Aro ya se fue y todos están mas tranquilos. Asi que todo volverá a la normalidad- Me respondió sin mirarme. Lo sentía raro… No era asi el pero me consentre en otra cosa

-Así que sos la famosa Alice- me preguntó el hombre que tenía a su lado. Me sacó de mis pensamientos. Todo musculoso, tranquilamente se podría hacer pasar por un boxeador.

-Así es- reí . Me levante hacia la cocina y volví con una bandeja- Jazzi, mira lo que te traje

-…- Me asintió con la cabeza

-Un tecito. No cualquiera… Tu preferido-

-Bueno…- habló lentamente

-…-Le sonreí- ¿Hablaste con Maria? – le susurre en un volumen muy bajito sentándome a su lado

-Bueno, Bueno- Emmet se levanto voy a buscar mi celular que lo deje en la sala

-Jajaa- volví a reír. Este día estaba muy alegre. Nada me podía sacar la sonrisa de mi cara. Después de la noche anterior hasta ya me había olvidado de que maría estaba embarazada - Este amigo tuyo!. – Me acerque hacia el para darle la tasa

-No. Para, para…- me paro con la mano

-¿Qué?¿Que pasa?-lo mire seria

-Ehh…

-¿Qué?- le acaricie el brazo

-María…

-Que pasa con ella?- pregunté

-No pude hablar todavía, perdón- se disculpó

-Ah… era eso. Bueno. Bueno, no importa. Mientras que sea antes del casamiento- volví a sonreír- yo puedo esperar. – me incorpore a mi silla- Si Aro ya se fue me ire a cambiar de ropa y a limpiar, a hacer mi trabajo sino tu madre se va a enojar y me va ahorcar

-Si … mejor – seguía sin mirarme

-Esta bien – suspire. Me levante hacia la salida

- Alice- me grito haciéndome retroceder

-¿Si?- volvi para mirarlo

-Gracias por el te

-De nada- le tire un beso y Salí por la puerta.

Llevaba una maseta para trasplantarla. Además de ser la mucama, me gustaba mucho la jardinería, Realmente amaba las plantas y era lo mejor que sabia hacer.

-Hay plantitas ¿vieron?- empecé a hablar con las flores como lo hacia siempre. Era mi terapia hacerlo- ¿vieron todo lo que paso? Mi príncipe mi ama. ¡No lo puedo creer! Osea es lo que siempre soñé pero nunca llegue a pensar que se me podía hacer realidad.- Empecé a reír a carcajada mientras seguía acomodando las flores y sacando sus malezas- Estoy tan feliz que hasta María me da pena pero cuando se entere se va a querer matar. Aunque su hijo… No quiero que sufra pero yo no tengo la culpa que su padre me ame a mi y no a su madre – Suspire. Ahora lo único que me falta es mi hermanito pensé

-No cambias mas, siempre hablando con las plantas – Una voz sonó desde atrás mío

-¿Edward?- sonreí y me tire en sus brazos- Hermanito. Hermanito mío.

-Alice. Mi Alice. Nena te extrañe

-Si me extrañaste ¿Por qué no apareciste nunca?-fingí hacerme la enojada

-Mi chiquita. Me volvió a abrazar- te extrañe tanto

-Yo también. Pero desde que te fuiste del orfanato que nunca mas te volví a encontrar. ¿Que fue de tu vida?

-Si es verdad. Hermanita de mi corazón- Me acaricio mi cara y Sonreí ya que no era mi hermano de sangre pero si de corazón. Luego de que mi madre muriera y me mandaran al orfanato conocí a Edward y Bella. Dos años mayores. Ellos siempre estaban para todo lo que necesitaba. Hasta que se fueron. - Es muy complicado pero te prometo que te voy a contar todo.

-¿Y bella?- entristecí al no verla- ¿Se pelearon?

-…-negó con la cabeza- No

-¿Entonces?

-Se tuvo que quedar con nuestra hija

-¿Tengo una sobrina?-pregunte incrédula

-Jajaja- rio a carcajada- Si

-¿Y?-pregunte

-y ¿Qué?- me redoblo la pregunta

-¿Cómo se llama?-me explique

-Renni – me sonrió

-Que hermoso- lo volví a abrazar- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunte

-Bueno. Siempre repetías que cuando puedas hacer tu vida ibas a volver a recuperar las cosas perdidas de tu mama así que fue al primer lugar en donde decidí venir primero y tuve suerte

-Si…

-Veo que seguiste los pasos de tu madre…

-Edward…

-Lo se, lo que… -me miró serio-Pero creo que das para mas.

-…-Me cruce de brazos

- Y dime ya te has encontrado nuevamente con el famoso niño del cual tanto me hablabas

-…-Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo- Ven para adentro.-le tomé la mano y lo hice entrar

-Waw- sus ojos se abrieron como platos- que casita…

-Jajaja- rei- viste Eddi

-Eyy, no me llames así

-Uffa- protesté-a mi me gusta

-Pero a mi no- sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Vos sos?- Jasper entró a la cocina y se nos quedó mirando serio.

-Jasper – lo llamé y me acerqué a tomarle la mano- ven que quiero que conozcas a alguien

-Ah, si…- hablaba con desconfianza- A ¿quién?

-El es Edward- dije señalándolo- Mi hermano

-¿Tu hermano?-me miré extrañado-¿No eras hija única?

-Si… pero es mi hermano de corazón, no de sangre. Nos queremos mucho

-Ah… bueno.- Se relajo- ¿Qué tal?-le dio la mano

-Bien. Perfecto- Edward se la correspondió

-Me alegro. Te veo feliz hermanita… veo que te tratan bien

-Bue… ¿qué te puedo decir? Me tratan… Si me tratan bien. En especial Jasper –le sonreí pícaramente- no como otros que se olvidaron de que existo.

-Uh... no me digas eso. No te conté lo que me paso. Bueno pero Además todo lo que hago es por el bien de mi familia.

-Alice- Jasper nos interrumpió serio. No se que le pasaba hoy. Estaba muy raro- ¿podemos hablar?

-Ah. Justo ahora que esta Edward. ¿Puede ser en otro momento?

-Si. Si claro. –me acaricio la cara y se fue-

-…-Sonreí sonrojada. Mire a Edward que me miraba sonriendo- El es Jasper.

-¿El?, ¿Jasper?-preguntó sorprendido

-SII. Si, es el. Mi amor de toda la vida –le conteste dando saltitos-ven que te muestro toda la casa

-Que lindo esta todo- mi hermano miraba asombrado todo

-Si. Es una mansión muy hermosa. Ese cuarto de ahí- señale una puerta- Es donde dormía cuando era pequeña y compartía la habitación con mi mama- sonreí- y ahora te voy a mostrar la de ahora

-Bueno dale…

-¿Vos sos?-María apareció subiendo las escaleras y nos miro seria-

-Perdón señorita María – Ya se te va a acabar turra. Cuando hables con Jasper y te diga que chau relación, chau todo. Ahí si se te acabara la sonrisa de la cara, Pensé – El es mi hermano Edward

-¿Tu hermano? – lo miró de arriba abajo

-Si….

-Mira vos… que lindo tu hermano.

-Bueno gracias… - Edward se sonrojo

-¿Qué?-pregunté con los ojos abiertos

-Nada, nada- gritó- mejor, en vez de traer invitados a la casa como si fueras la dueña, volvé a hacer tu trabajo que para algo se te paga

-No lo puedo creer, te juro Edward-

-Tranquila, tranquila hermanita.- me abrazó tranquilizándome- llevame a conocer tu habitación

-Bueno- sonreí- es por acá

.

.

.

-y Este es mi cuarto? Te gusta hermanito?-pregunté una vez adentro

-Pero que lindo. Si, Me encanta

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Hasta creo que es la parte mas linda de toda la casa

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si

- Es la mas lindo por que veo que esta decorado por vos.

-Siii, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunté sorprendida

-Alice nenita. Soy yo… como no voy a saberlo

-Es cierto

-…- Me sonrió con la mirada

-¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Por supuesto

-Bueno-suspire- ¿viste Jasper?

-Si…

-Me dijo que me ama, que me quiere…que se quiere casar conmigo. Estoy tan contenta-

-Que bien Alice, eso me alegra. Asi que decime una cosa... la boda ¿para cuando?

-Ay Edward… Para eso falta mucho. Pero hay algo que tenes que saber y mucho no te va a agustar

-Decime…

-Ven, sentate- lo agarré de la mano y lo conduje hasta la cama

-¿Qué?

-Es… que…-tartamudee

-¿Qué alice? No me asustes

-El esta comprometido con otra y va a esperar un hijo - hablé seriamente

-No, ¿encerio?

-SI…

-Eso no puede ser… ire a hablar con el y…- se levantó de la cama con furia

-No, no, no- lo interrumpí y lo atrape del brazo

-No ¿Qué?-Edward estaba irreconocible. El siempre estuvo de mi lado en todo momento.

-No. Digo … por que el ya va hablar con ella y se van a descomprometer. –explique-Muy pronto

-¿Estas segura que no te va a engañar? ¿Y su hijo? Un hijo no es cualquier cosa Alice…- hablo mas tranquilo

-No- lo abrace- no, no me va a engañar porque yo lo amo y el me ama y se va a hacer responsable de su hijo pero estará por siempre conmigo

-Entonces serás la dueña de esta casa –me sonrió

-Si, pero eso no es lo que importa. Lo importante es que yo quiero estar con el aunque tengamos que vivir en una cueva y seré feliz igual- le devolví la sonrisa

-¿Si?

-Sii Eddyy. Siii- le contesté alegremente

-Entonces festejemos y celebremos y solo por esta vez dejo que me llames así – me miró fingiendo enojo

-¿Cómo?-pregunte incrédula

-Bailando- me tomo de la mano y empezamos a bailar el vals

-Jajaja-se reía a carcajada- no puedo creer hermanita

-Toc toc- se escuchó ruido de la puerta

-pase!- grite

-…-La puerta se abrió de una y Jasper apareció

-Jazziee- grité emocionada

-jajaja- Edward volvió a reír a carcajada-Hola Jasper

-Perdón – hablaba serio y con la cabeza agachada- perdón que los interrumpa

-Si – nos separamos y nos quedamos de frente hablando- si , Jazz habla. ¿Qué necesitas?- sonreí dándole fuerza

-No te vallas a ofender ehh … Edward- dudo- Pero tengo que hablar seriamente con Alice, por favor

-Bueno –me miró sin entender – sino queda mas remedio, los dejare solos –me dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Alice hermanita – fue hasta Jasper y le dio la mano- hablen

-Gracias

-Ah – Mi hermano se paro antes de salir- Antes de irme por que no darnos un abrazo de familia

-Edward?- lo rete

-Bueno, por que no abrazar al hombre que te ama Alice. Asi que mi futuro Cuñado – se rio y se acercó hacia jas y lo abrazó

-Es que – tartamudee. Jas estaba serio- Yo le conté todo lo nuestro – expliqué lentamente

-Si. Pero tranquilo que yo no voy a decir nada. Cuidadito Jasper – lo miro fijamente a los ojos-Cuidadito con hacer sufrir a mi hermana porque si la haces sufrir yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier barbaridad

-Jajaja-rei nerviosa- Edward no seas exagerado- tome a Jas del brazo- sonreí mi vida, Mi hermano es asi… muy cuida y gracioso

-Jajajaja- Edward rio a carcajada – Claro. Es un chiste tontito… cambia esa cara

-Bueno- apenas se le pudo escuchar la voz de mi Jazzi

-Ahora si. Los voy a dejar solos- sonrió y se volvió para la puerta – Ah – volvió a mirarnos sonrientes . Les puedo pedir un favor?

-Si, claro Eddii

-Yo, Alice te quiero mas que como hermano mayor. Te quiero como un padre… y encontrarte asi tan feliz y contenta me llena el corazón. Es por eso que quiero pedirles que cuando tengan su primer hijo lo llamen Edward

-Hay Edward- le reproche enojada- Yo también te quiero mucho pero realmente falta mucho para eso

-Bueno pero eso nunca se sabe… tampoco se debe dejar pasar mucho tiempo. Yo tengo una hija y por experiencia lo digo que es como tocar el sol de a poquito. En fin es lo mejor que a uno le puede tocar en la vida tener un hijo

-Si me imagino que si- Jasper bajo de su nube. Estaba tan ido. Tan serio… No parecía el

-Me alegro, me alegro que lo entiendas- le dio una cachetadita cariñosamente en la cara. Edward lo estaba haciendo apropósito y lo sabía. Le hablaba así ya que Jasper no sabía que yo ya le había contado todo lo de su relación con María -Bueno ahora ya no molesto mas

-No!- lo paro Jas-No , no, no. Espere… discúlpenme. Yo los dejo a ustedes…

-¿Qué? No me tenías que decir algo

-Si, pero ahora no. No es el momento

-Hay pero…

-Pero nada…- me acaricio la cara- por favor en otro momento- Salió por la puerta rápido, casi corriendo

-Un poco raro este tipo- Edward me miro serio

-¿Raro?- me cruce de brazos- Ay Edward por favor es muuuy divino y basta de molestarlo

-Si…claro- me conteste dudoso

-Ven, acompáñame a llevar estos libros a la biblioteca. Por lo menos hago algo y así después no me tiran la bronca- le sonreí

-Esta bien- me volvió la sonrisa – vamos

-Contame de mi sobrina… ¿es linda?

-Si. Es preciosa. Tiene mi color de pelo y los ojos de Bella…

-Mi vida. Quiero conocerla – di un saltito de la emoción haciendo que se me caigan dos libros

-Te ayudo- se agachó y los agarró

-Ahí vengo Eddy –

Entre a la biblioteca. ¿y ahora? Adonde ira este libro… Aish eso me pasa por ser una burra y no haber estudiado nunca, pensé. A ver en la primera página dice el género. Te -rror… leí leyendo por silabas. Terror Doble para la derecha al estante de terror

-Tengo grandes novedades James- ¿Y eso? Mis ojos parpadeaban como una lamparita a punto de quemarse

-¿Qué pasa ahora María?- James le contestaba de muy mala gana. Como si la conociera de toda la vida… ¿desde cuando le tenía tanta confianza?

-Para, para… No me trates mal- ¿Qué hacia que?,… ¿Qué hacia María coqueteándolo a James? Al chofer. Esto lo tendría que saber Jasper.

-Habla de una vez María- James la separo de su cuerpo forzadamente

-Tengo una muy buena noticia- sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Qué? ¿le paso algo al bebe?-

-Tranquilo. El bebe esta en perfecto estado

-¿Entonces?

-Me caso – le sonrió con una gran sonrisa malévola. ¿Qué significaba eso? No entendía nada… las lágrimas me amenazaban para salir pero ¿qué es todo esto?

-¿Ah si?-pregunto siguiéndole el jueguito

-Si . Felicitame James – se peinaba su cabello

-¿Y por que te tendría que felicitarte? Mentirosa -se cruzó de brazos

-Por que me voy a casar con Jasper.

-Por favor, no sigas con tanta estupidez María. El tipo ese no te ama, ni siquiera te soporta… Solo por ese nene que decís que es de el- Las lagrimas ya me corrían por mi cara y mi cuerpo temblaba a tal punto de estar por desmayarme. Necesitaba ser fuerte – Asi que no te va a dejar por la mucamita tonta.

-Si- sonrió nuevamente –Mi futuro marido ya sabe que nuestro hijo esta en perfecto estado pero me pidió casamiento por que me estoy muriendo - ¿Muriendo? Mi cara negaba sin cesar. No quería entender lo que decían. Quería despertar de esta horrible realidad.

-¿Enferma?- James también estaba palido , sin entender…

-Si. Tengo una enfermedad terminal asi que nos vamos a casar el próximo mes.

- …- Caminé hacia atrás lentamente, tenía dándome vueltas las palabras de Maria en mi cabeza. Así que era eso lo que me quería decir Jasper… ?¿Era por eso que estuvo tan raro todo el día?

-Acá estas Alice. Tardaste mucho-Me choque con Edward -Ey! Que te pasa? Estas bien?

-No- apenas logre decir, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

Bueno!

la verdad que no hubo muchos Comentarios y fue por eso q tarde. No me salia escribir pero al final salio algo largo.

Gracias a las q si comentaron y por ustedes q piden q la siga la segui !

q opinan? pobre Alice ya se entero y la felicidad no le duro tanto :S

esta maria es lo peorr del mundo

la odio

espero Respuestass

5 Reviewss y trato de actualizarr!

Besiisss!


	10. Chapter 10

THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES TOTALMENTE DE STEPHANIE MEYER (MI IDOLA)

Capitulo 10

La verdad

pv Jasper

Ayyy- grité en mi habitación y tiré un libro contra la pared- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a Alice? ¿Por qué a nosotros? Alice es tan buen, humana y sencilla… Ahora ya se lo había prometido a María y me tendría que casar con ella

Me tiré sobre mi cama con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara sin parar. ¿Tanta mala suerte podía tener? Estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo, Realmente ahora me tenía que casar con una mujer que no amo solo por que se esta muriendo. ¿Quién me mando a contestar que si? Solo por respeto a mi hijo. Solo por hacer feliz a los demás y ¿Quién me hace feliz a mi? Nadie.

-Toc toc – Escuche y levanté mi cabeza hacia la puerta

-Pase –grité sin ánimos

-¿Hijito?

-Si mama, pasó- contesté con mas fuerza

-Hola Jas….- entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado

-Mamá…-empecé a hablar

-Shh- me cayó con la mano- no me contes nada que ya lo se todo

-Ya sabes…

-si – asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué sabes?-pregunte incrédulo

-Todo

-¿Cómo?

-María me contó todo recién. Realmente me impresiono todo, tanto lo que sucede como tu decisión -me explicó

-Ahh ¿y qué opinas?- pregunté

-Nada- rio tristemente- Siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Alice y es por eso que no lo soportaba pero se que ella es la que te hace feliz y que con maría tu vida será un infierno…

-Entonces…

-Entonces que pese a todo… tomaste una gran decisión. Muy madura de tu parte hijo

-Gracias mamá. – me acerqué y la abracé

-Mi nene- me respondió el abrazo con fuerza-

-Se que Alice va a terminar sufriendo pero otra cosa no puedo hacer…

-Lo sé y…- fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta- ¿si? –preguntó

-Señora discúlpeme – era Jane- pero hay un problema grave en la cocina

-Uff- suspiro- Ahí iré

-Gracias- dicho eso Jane, cerró la puerta

-Hijito después la seguimos. Voy a ver que sucede- mamá se levantó de la cama

-Esta bien ma -le sonreí

Mi madre salió de mi habitación y nuevamente me quedé mirando el techo, quedándome dormido lentamente.

-Hola puedo pasar…- la cabeza de mi futura suegra atravesó la puerta

-… Si claro Elizabeth ¿Qué necesita?-pregunté incorporándome y dejándole espacio para que se sentara

-Hablar con vos…- se sentó a mi lado

-Bueno… digame – la miré serio. Atento a su respuesta

-Nada… -Le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- Solamente Gracias

-Gracias? …-susurré ido

-Si… Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi María. Ella te necesita mucho.

-Esta bien. Fue una decisión difícil. María sabe mis sentimientos actuales que tengo hacia ella y aunque ya no la ame pero acepte por mi hijo

-Ahh. Solamente por tu hijo- me irradió fuego con la mirada. Escuchar todo eso de mi boca, la verdad, le molestaba

-Lamento decirlo… pero si Elizabeth

-Esta bien – Se levantó fuerte y me miró seria- igualmente me alegro por la decisión

-Gracias

-…-Asintió con la mirada y salió casi de un golpe por la puerta.

Cada vez se complicaba más todo… y para colmo todavía tenia que hablar con Alice que estaba felizmente con su hermano. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Piri riri piri riri piri riri ri – Me sonó mi celular con el típico sonidito de celular Nokia

-Rosalie?- El nombre de mi prima saltaba por la pantalla

-Si primito... ¿Qué es de tu vida?- siempre tan feliz

-Nada… Si te cuento todo lo que esta pasando no término hoy. ¿Vos?

-Yo algo de idea tengo que te pasa pero… ¿Con que no te imaginas con quien estoy? -preguntó

-Todavía un don de visiones no tengo Rose- sonreí – pero tampoco me imagino con quien estas. Dímelo

-Emmet , Te suena?- hablo con su típico tono de voz pícaro

-Emmet? Mi mejor amigo, Emmet Mccartney?-grité asombrado

-Así es… Ahora es mi amigo. – Escuche su risita del otro lado de la línea

-Mira vos… no lo puedo creer…

-Somos muy buenos amigos – escuché a mi amigo gritar

-Jajaaja- reí a carcajada- mandale saludos

-Te manda saludos Jazzie - le comunicó Rose- dice que gracias jazz

-Jjaja- volví a reír- Decime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ammm si, ¿te acordas del libro que te preste? Ajjajaaa-rio a carcajada- Basta Emmet!

-¿Cuál? ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Si Emmet se pasaba de la raya con mi prima lo mataba

-Ahh si, se llama Felicidad se escribe con "F"¿te acordas?

-Si, me acuerdo. Te lo busco y lo mando a tu casa con el chofer, ¿Dale?

-Me encanto. Gracias primito

-De nada primita, cuidate- sonreí

-Igual- Dicho eso Corto

Baje hacia la planta -1 . Donde teníamos la biblioteca para buscar ese libro. ¿Donde estaría?

-No lo haré María –gritó James

-Lo harás y se terminó James – María estaba histérica y yo no entendía nada. ¿Qué hacían en la biblioteca y a los gritos?

-¿Perdón?- pregunte acercándome a ellos. Los Vi empalidecer

-¿Qué haces acá Jasper?-pregunto acomodándose su cabello María

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? mejor contesta –le redoble la pregunta y mire serio a James- Vos no tenes nada para decir?

-No señor. La señorita maría solo me estaba dando ordenes y ya mismo las haré – bajó la cabeza y salió casi corriendo hacia afuera

-Vos no pensas decir nada maria?- volví la mirada hacia ella- acá hay algo que no me cierra …

-Es que no tengo que decir nada

-Yo creo que si

-¿Qué? Termina con los mismos fantasmas de siempre que acá no sucede nada – me gritó

-Por que tanta amistad con James. No es la primera ves que los veo juntos…. –Le devolví el grito

-Esta bien.-gritó – esta bien- suspiró- Te voy a explicar

-Si mejor. Hablá- le ordene

-A ver …a ver como te explico – empezó lentamente

-María deja de dar vueltas y habla. – ya me estaba poniendo impaciente

-Te acordas de Alec? –soltó

-¿Alec? ¿Tu vecino? – pregunté incrédulo

-SI- sonrió – el

-¿Qué pasa con el? –volví a preguntar

-Bueno James es el medio hermano de su medio hermano – explicó

-No entiendo María …

-Fácil mi amor- María me acaricio mi cabello – el medio hermano de james a su vez tiene otro medio hermano. ¿Ahora entendiste?

-Si, pero ¿que tenes que ver vos en todo esto?

-Bueno, estuvo viviendo una temporada en su departamento en mi mismo edificio y nos hicimos conocidos.

-¿Conocidos?-la miré. Mi mirada era rara y mis ojos abiertos como platos

-SI, solamente conocidos. Es por eso que cuando vi que trabajaba con vos me hice la indiferente con el para no mezclar las cosas pero buen no siempre uno puede ser indiferente con la gente,¿ no?

-Bueno…- tartamudee- si en eso tenes razón

-Ahora me entendes mi amor? – Me dio un beso sobre los labios- no dudes de mi por favor. Sos el único a quien amo

-¿María?

-¿Qué mi vida?-me miró a los ojos

-Estuviste tomando alcohol?-pregunté serio

-Ah mi amor, solo una copita …- dijo como si nada

-María estas loca. Estas embarazada, hay un bebe adentro tuyo , un hijo mío y en tu estado como pudiste…

-Pero mi vida no te enojes

-Como no me voy a enojar – grité e hice que saltara del susto

-Mi vida por favor- se acercó para abrazarme pero la frené con el brazo

-No te me acerques

Salí de la biblioteca casi corriendo. No podía más… No podía mas, tanto dolor en mi ser, en mi corazón. Todavía tenia que hablar con Alice y ahora esto.

María estando embarazada y en su estado como se le ocurre tomar. No lo podía permitir…

**Pv Alice**

Corrí, corrí y corrí

-Ey nena ¿Qué te pasa?- Jane me paro por el pasillo

-Nada, dejame sola- dije como pude y entré a mi habitación

Cerré la puerta y me tiré sobre la cama. No lo podía creer. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo ¿Por qué a mi? No era justo… Teníamos formado un futuro juntos y ahora esto. Me venía a enterar que la maldita de María estaba enferma y Jasper le propuso matrimonio… Con razón estuvo raro todo el día

-Como no me di cuenta… Ya debía de saberlo que todo lo que me decía Jasper eran todo producto de su imaginación y que era mas que obvio que si mi hermoso principito iba a ser padre iba a terminar con ella y mas ahora, que estaba enferma iba a estar a su lado para siempre. Ya nada importa que nos hayamos besado y nos hayamos jurado amor eterno para toda nuestra vida ahora ya cambio todo. Aiishh- suspire- lo único que me queda ahora es seguir sufriendo, sufriendo y sufriendo ¿Será que sufrir es mi destino? Por que ya no se como voy a hacer para seguir viviendo aquí. Olvidarme de sus besos y de todos estos hermosos y perfectos momentos vividos. Me tengo que olvidar de Jasper porque no lo puedo separar de su hijo. Se muy bien lo que estar sin padre – me limpie las lagrimas- es horrible y no puedo hacerle eso a ese bebe aunque sea hijo de esa malparida porque también es hijo de Jaz…-abrace a la almohada, llore, lloré y lloré.

-Toc Toc- levanté mi cabeza asustada por los golpes. No quería atender ¿Y si era Jasper? ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara?… No tenía ni la fuerza, ni el valor de mirarlo a los ojos

-Alice, hermanita- escuché una voz del otro lado de la puerta- Soy Edward ¿Estas bien?

-Edward- me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté. Abrí la puerta y me tiré en sus brazos

-Mi chiquita. ¿Qué pasa? – me respondió el abrazo fuertemente

-Ay Edward no puedo mas – rompí en llanto nuevamente

-¿Qué pasa? – me acarició mi carita

-Jazzie…- dije despacio. Sabía que Edward se iba a volver loco

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? –preguntó mirándome serio

-María esta enferma y el Le pidió matrimonio

-¿Qué?- ya se estaba poniendo histérico

-Eso… -levanté mis hombros y me senté en la cama desbastada - se van a casar. Me quiero morir hermanito

-Nono mi Alice –se sentó a mi lado-por favor no digas eso- me abrazó fuerte

-Ya no puedo más Eddi. No puedo más- lloré en sus hombros

-No puede ser Alice, ¿estas segura?- me preguntó acariciándome la espalda mientras me abrazaba

-Si. Yo la escuché. Estoy segura-

"Toc, toc"- Un golpe de la puerta nos interrumpió

-Alice soy yo- Escuché la voz de mi Jasper

-No puedo ahora Jasper- hablé lo mas fríamente posible

-Alice, por favor. Es urgente- me rogó

-No quiero Jasper basta- le respondí

-Shh. – Edward me cayó- saldré yo a ponerlo en su lugar

-Para, para –lo agarré de su camisa-no le hagas nada, te lo pido

-Esta bien- asintió con su cabeza y salió por la puerta

-¿Alice?- escuché su tan lindo y adorable voz. Aquella voz que me hacía suspirar y morirme de amor

-No puede ahora- le respondió Edward

-Tengo que hablar con ella por favor es importante Edward

-No!- Edward le grito –Dije que no

-Por favor no me hagas esto, necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas?- gritó aun mas fuerte mi hermano –¿Qué necesitas hijo de puta?

-Por favor, por favor Edward- apenas logré escuchar su susurro. Edward estaba muy nervioso

-No, por favor nada. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Alice? ¿Cómo pudiste haberla ilusionado de una manera tal.

-No fue mi intención

-¿Qué no fue tu intención? Qué no fue tu intención? -La voz de Edward se escuchaba más fuerte. Tenía que parar esto como sea sino iba a terminar de la peor manera y no quería que llegara a más

-Edward- Grité saliendo rápido por la puerta. Lo tenía agarrado de la camisa a punto de pegarle- Edward por favor soltalo

-No lo pienso soltar. Lo voy a matar como el mató tu corazón

-No, no…- Logre decir en un mar de lágrimas- Por favor, soltalo. Dejanos hablar

-Esta bien, esta bien – lo soltó sin ganas- me iré.-me miró serio y salió por el pasillo. Me retorcía del llanto

-Alice…-comenzó

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpí- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

-Perdón Alice. Soy una basura

-Ay – negué llorando- ¿Cuando me ibas a decir que te ibas a casar con María?¿Que esperabas al día de la boda?

-Alice- suspiró y se acerco a mí – Yo te juro que no sabía nada de esto. De la enfermedad de María cuando pasó todo lo que paso. Pero ¿quién te lo dijo?

-¿Que importa quien me lo dijo? La escuché hablando con James. Estaba tan feliz – me limpié las lagrimas- los felicito van a ser muy felices

-Por favor Alice. Me siento la peor basura del mundo pero te juro que yo te amo a vos. Siempre te ame y siempre te voy a amar

-Basta- grité-

-No

-No ¿qué?, No ¿Qué?- le reproché llorando mas fuerte. - Basta Jasper. No mientas más- Entré a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me senté apoyándome en ella- Andate

-Te juro que es lo peor que me paso en mi vida –…

No conteste.

Luego silencio…

Se había marchado.

**_Perdooonnn, Perdooon._**

**_Se que me tarde muchooo. pero es que estoy con poco tiempo, mucho trabajo y la imaginación no me llegaba _**

**_Espero que me sepan entender! y que les guste_**

**_La idea esta solo tengo que sentarme a escribir, cosa que cada vez se me hace muy difícil_**

**_pero les juro que la historia no la dejo. pretendo terminarla =D_**

**_Pobre Alice, que opinan sobre la turra de Maria y el pobre de Jazz?_**

**_Pido perdón por si se me infiltro errores de tipeo. No tuve tiempo de corregir todo. _**

**_Y una disculpa especial a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. Se que digo que publicare rápido pero aunque hago el intento no puedo. Tengo trabajo y obligaciones que me lo impide. Igualmente espero que no dejen de hacerlo. Es muy importante para mi._**

**_Si ustedes escriben sabrán la alegría que se siente cuando llega la notificación de un Review y saber que por lo menos alguien se tomo tiempo en leer lo que con esfuerzo escribís._**

**_Asi que sin nada mas me despido_**

**_Un beso!_**


	11. Chapter 11

THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER!

Pov Jasper :

Algo tengo que hacer …

Habían pasado tres semanas de que Alice se habia enterado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De la enfermedad de María , nuestro matrimonio, Fue por eso que al despertar al otro día ella ya no estaba, se habia marchado de nuestra mansión.

Mamá estaba como loca por lo sucedido, No habia avisado a nadie y ahora ella se habia quedado sin mucama. No podía creer que yo estaba loco porque habia perdido a mi amor de mi vida y ella enloquecía por no tener mucama.

María y su madre no dejaban de hablar de los preparativos de la boda y eso me hacia deprimirme mas. Alice seguramente se habia ido con su hermano y yo no tenia ni la remota idea de donde la podría encontrar.

-Amor- Maria entro a nuestra habiatacion. Si, ella se habia mudado conmigo…

-¿Qué pasa María?- Conteste sin humor

-Mira- se sento en mi cama a mi lado con una revista - ¿Qué opinas de este modelo de vestido? Yo creo que es un amor…

-No se … esa esa tu decisión . vos la que lo va a llevar puesto no yo – dije sin mas. Igual tenia razón.

-Si, pero me gusatria saber tu opinión. Amo que te guste lo que llevo puesto- me acaricio mi cabezo y me beso en la frente- Todo lo que soy es para vos

-Maria , por favor- me separe de ella bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto lentamente separándose de mi

-¿Qué te pasa a vos?- le redoble la pregunta

-¿A mi? Por favor Jasper deja la tontería y ponete de acuerdo. Aca el único que hace meses esta raro sos vos y yo porque . – Me miro seria y con tristeza –Es por ella no, Por Alice- No conteste- Muy bien, pero nuestro casamiento sigue en pie. No pienso tirar toda ala busura, no pienso en no casarme y menos que menos perderte. Entendelo me perteneces.-Dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación

¿Qué habia sido todo eso?¿Que me pasaba? Ella sabia que estaba asi por Alice y no iba a dar el brazo a torcer . Entonces es verdad cuando Alice la llamaba Zorra maldita. Realmente era una zorra.

...

-Soy un estúpido Emmet, Realmente soy estúpido. –llorisquee apoyándome en mi escritorio

-Tranquilo hermano –Emmet siempre estuvo y esta para cuando lo necesito – Te vas a tener que casar , no te queda otra

-Gracias por animo amigo- volvi a bajar a la cabeza sobre mis brazos – No se que voy a hacer es una locura todo esto. Como me voy a casar con alguien a quien no amo

-Lo se, pero la promesa ya la hiciste y vos mismo lo dijiste María que esta mas dura que nunca- mi amigo picaba una pelota de básquet

-Podes hacer una cosa por que no vas a …-se detuvo- Jasper – grito

-Si…-dije lentamente ido mientras miraba por la ventana

-Jazz… Jazzi, Jasper –Grito mas fuerte y golpeando con puño sobre la mesa e hizo que saltara sobre la silla.

-¿Que? – Respondi relajándome sobre la silla

-Entonces ¿Me vas a prestar atención? – Emmet volvió a gritar

- Jasper loco… Te estoy hablando

-Si , si …¿Qué pasa?- pregunteé

-Que te estoy hablando y estas perdido

-si. Perdón… tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué queres que haga? Si no me la puedo sacar a Alice de la cabeza…

-¿Qué queres que haga? ¿Qué queres que haga? Salí por ella ya! ¿Que esperas?- sonrió

-Decís que salga a buscarla pero y todo lo demás dejarlo atrás

-Claro amigo que no te importe nada . Tira todo a la mierda y escapate con alice

-Tenes razón Emmet … pero no puede ser asi . Yo tengo una promesa con Maria y tengo que cumplirla

-Entonces amigo?- Emmet cada vez entendía menos- No te entiendo

-Solo tengo que buscarla para hablar con ella. Hablar bien y disculparme bien

-Y hacelo

-No es tan fácil. tengo un problema – volvi a sentarme – No tengo la dirección de ella. ¿A donde la ire a buscar?

-Toma – me tendio una tarjeta –Es el detective de mi padre . Es super rápido, estoy seguro que en horas te encuentra a Alice

-¿Es seguro?-pregunte dudando

-Si, confía en mi – volvió a sonreir- Llama tranquilo yo tengo que seguir haciendo cosas. Luego me contas como te fue

Marqué al detective y en dos tonos contestaron al parecer por su tono de voz me dejo tranquilo que todo era muy seguro

-Usted dice que en dos horas me dara la información?-Pregunte dudando

-Si, confié en mi . Este servicio es muy seguro señor Cullen. Ya le diremos con toda la mayor seguridad en donde se encuentra esta señorita… Em.. como dijo? Alice donde se encuentra ahora mismo

-Gracias. Cuanto le debo?- conteste rápidamente para terminar con este tema. Ademas si le daba un adelanto de dinero iba a trabajar mejor

-Nada. La primera consulta es gratis- respondió

-waw, bueno gracias

-de nada. Luego estaremos en contacto con usted mediante un Mail . Esperamos que toda la información sea lo que este esperando

-Estoy seguro que asi será- respondi- chau , hasta luego

Cortamos y me recosté sobre la silla. Cerre los ojos y me quede dormido..

Habia tenia un sueño super raro, en donde me casaba con Maria pero luego en el altar era Alice pero al final del sueño volvia a hacer maria y en donde me decía que la habia matado. Aishh habia sido todo tan confuso, todo tan raro que habia habia transpirado .

Mire el reloj desde mi celular y eran las 12.40 am. No lo podía creer ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que habia llamado a detective y seguramente ya tendría que tener noticias del paradero de Alice

Abri mi mail y busque en el buzon de entrada todos los correos que habían llegado, propagandas, de amigos, de Alemania … hasta que encontre lo que buscaba: Detective Robert Stewart . Sonrei al verlo , sin pensarlo dos veces lo abri . Encontre la dirección en donde estaba alice, lo escribi en una hoja, me puse el saco y Sali por la puerta.

-A donde va? Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- Carmen me paro en el pasillo. Era una señora mayor, Ex secretaria de papá pero ya se habia jubilado. Le gustaba ir a la empresa a pasar el rato y ayudar si se necesitaba algo

-No, Gracias- conteste bruscamente al cruzar la puerta. Realmente me pareció mal la forma en como Sali de ahí pero estaba apurado. Luego le pediría perdón

Subi a mi auto y arranque. Sali de largo por la dirección que me habían dado. Suplicaba por que sea la correcta . Si, no lo era ya no sabria que hacer. Era mi única oportunidad

Llegue al lugar, Aquella era la dirección. Sin dudar gopee la puerta pero no contesto nadie. Volvi a gopear mas fuerte y escuche un "Ahí voy"!

-Bellss , Alice ¿ Chicas se olvidaron algo?- Abrieron la puerta y me encontró sin mas ni menos a Edward el hermano de Alice. Eso era un milagro por lo menos el la había nombrado asi que estaba con ella.

-Jasper- Su cara empalideció de golpe –No esta Alice- me cerro la puerta en la cara pero logre atajarla

-Por favor Edward, Por favor te lo pido- suplique

-Que queres? ¿Que mierda queres aca ?- Grito relajando su brazo y logre abrirla

-Hablar con ella

-No esta –hablo fríamente

-Puedo esperarla – pregunte

-No. Ella no quiere verte –me miro serio

-Y con vos… puedo entrar

-Entra – me hizo gesto para que pase

-Permiso, gracias- Entre. Su casa era muy bonita y humilde. Nada que ver a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Me senté sobre un banco de plástico. - No sabía que te gustaba las plantas, Como a Alice- sonreí al recordarla

-Si, la jardinería es una de las cosas que nos unió. Siempre estábamos entre las flores

-Si. A ella le gusta todo esto ¿Qué le esta haciendo?-mire que tenia una maseta en sus manos

-Nada importante, solo tranplantandola. Las plantas son seres humanos, Necesitan libertad y amor para vivir feliz

-Libertad y amor?-pregunte lentamente

-Si… - contesto

-Nunca lo habia pensado de esta forma…

-Y eso debe ser porque son las dos cosas que no tenes. Ni libertad, ni amor – me respondió francamente

-Disculpame Edward no entiendo porque me decis todo esto

-Mira-Empezó y se sento a mi lado apoyando la maseta sobre la mesa- Te voy a decir algo… A Alice la quiero mucho y se que dentro, muy dentro tuyo vos también la queres. Asi que te voy a hablar como un hermano.

-Si…- asentí con la cabeza

-Se puede decir que el amor es un premio. Solo los valientes lo consiguen. Solamente los que se juegan por amor pueden obtenerlo y disfrutarlo .Los que no, lo pierden

-Edward- baje la cabeza- Creeme, yo amo a Alice y juro que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, todavía creo estarlo. Pero es muy difí esperaba tener tantas pruebas con tantas piedras en el camino. Realmente no lo esperaba

-Entonces no la amaas..

-Si- lo interrumpi- Si , la amo pero yo no puedo abandonar a Maria

-Claro…- me miro a los ojos

-Ponete en mi lugar, lo harias… - pregunte derrotado

-No- rio – La verdad que no puedo responder a tu pregunta. No soy un buen ejemplo… En mi vida hice cosas que no son ejemplo para nadie … pero Jasper me gustaría pedirte algo

-Decime Edward ¿Qué? Lo que quieras- dije sin dudar

-Tu relación con Alice no va mas … No vas a estar con ella nunca. Asi que andate y desaparece de su vida. Dejala ser feliz.

-¿Me pide que desaparezca de su vida?-hable lentamente muy dolido

-SI, Andate . Que encuentre a otro que la haga feliz, que le de lo que vos no le podes dar

-Pero…

-Pero nada – me interrumpió- Dejala, Dejala libre. Por favor te lo pido , te lo ruego, te lo exijo. De esa manera es una hermosa manera de amarla. Si es verdad lo que decis que la amas

- Bueno

-Bueno – me agarro del brazo llevándome hacia la puerta- Sera mejor que te vallas. Ya no hay nada mas para hablar aquí . Nada mas.

Me saco hacia la calle. Casi sin fuerzas, no tenia ni fuerza de zafarme de su agarre. Me deje mover . Vi detrás mio cerrarse la puerta. Me quede parado delante de su casa.

Otra promesa era otra promesa y así tendría que ser. Decirle chau a Alice para siempre.

...

_Hola! No me matenn por favor_

_escribirr esto me saco canass , en realidad no me llegaba la imaginación y quería algo lindo_

_no se que dicen , espero que les guste_

_una charla entre edward y jasper era lo que tenia que suceder. q dira alice?_

_Perdón__ por tardar tanto, Y gracias a quienes me comentaron!_

_Me pusieron muy contenta! enserio_

_Espero q sigan dejándolos ! :D_

_beso grande !_


	12. Chapter 12

THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES TOTALMENTE DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**Capitulo 12 :"Chau"**

**PV. Alice**

Baje las escaleras que daban a la sala principal y mire todo lo que me rodeaba. Aquella casa que tantos recuerdos me daba, algunas alegrías y otras tristezas. Aunque las mayorías eran tristezas me costaba irme y dejar todo detrás.

Jasper te voy a amar siempre – susurre mirando hacia arriba, a su habitación.

Tome mi bolsón y abrí la puerta.

Listo. Me fui… Mejor dicho, me escapaba de toda esa locura.

Ya no daba mas todo esto, no podía seguir así. Seguir aguantando a la señorita María con sus delirios de grandeza… organizando su casorio y Jasper todo el día detrás de ella. Me era inevitable… Me miraba con sus ojitos desesperanzados y me mataba de dolor.

Fue por eso que me arme un bolso con lo poco que tenia y Salí para la casa de mi hermano. El vivía con su hija y con Bella, mi mejor amiga… Que felicidad me dio al verla ya que hacia tanto que no nos veíamos

Le conté todo lo que me había sucedido… Lo que sentía y que Jasper sentía lo mismo hacia mi pero por tantas razones de la vida no podíamos estar juntos. Me sentía como que la vida me había maldecido… ¿Por qué tantas desgracias? Pensaba antes de dormir llorando. No era justo… no lo merecía.

Salimos con Renni y con Bella a comprar para preparar la cena…Me sentía bien con ellos, como en una familia y por primera vez en el día deje de pensar en Jasper.

-Tía Allice – Renni ya me llamaba como tía. Esa nena era un amor… igualita a mi hermano

-Si?- la levante por los brazos y me abrazo

-¿Podemos ir a la plaza, tía?-pregunto haciéndome ojitos

-Jaja-me rei- Ahora no, en un rato vamos …

-Uhh- se quejo entre llantos – yo quiero ir a los jueguitos de la plaza tia. Por fii

-Mira Renni ya dije ahora no. Dejamos las bolsas en casa y luego te llevo . ¿esta bien?- Hable mas seria

-Yo quiero ahora pero esta bien – contesto limpiándose las lagrimas

La nena empezó a cantar mientras caminábamos hacia la casa… La estábamos pasando muy bien. Todo se derrumbo cuando lo vi. Estaba apoyado sobre su auto. ¿Cómo sabia donde estaba?¿como me había encontrado? Baje a la nena y la tome de la mano. Me miraba sin entender nada

-Jasper? –Dije lentamente… apenas me salía la vos

-Alice?¿Que haces acá?- me pregunto serio

-Vos que haces aca? Esta es mi casa…- le respondí muy mala gana. Realmente tenia que olvidarlo. Debía olvidarlo… El ya tenia con quien pasar el tiempo … ¿Qué hacia acá?

-Vine porque tengo que hablar con vos – se cruzo de brazos

-Esta bien. Pasa- Abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con Edward. Lo miraba de muy mala manera

-Papiii- Renni corrió a sus brazos y el la tomo con fuerza- Papi ¿quien es ese señor?- pregunto mirando a Jasper

-Un señor que no tiene nada que hacer acá- le clavo los ojos con la mirada- la bajo – Anda a jugar a tu habitación. Papa ahora va – le sonrió y la nena salió saltando -Otra vez vos? Que hablamos?- Edward estaba apunto de echarse encima de Jasper pero lo ataje por su camisa

-Basta Edward . Dejanos hablar .Por favor

-Esta bien Alice. Como quieras pero después no vuelvas llorando – Dicho eso salió hacia la habitación con Renni.

Me quede en silencio mirándolo seria. El tampoco hablaba… Me canse y decidí hablar

-Ahora Habla – le ordené- Porque yo también tengo muchas cosas que decir

-Bueno …- tartamudeo

- Empiezas o empiezo yo… No estoy para perder tiempo

-Alice- me interrumpió y se acerco hacia mi –por favor escuchame. Yo lo lamento… En serio lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón todo lo que paso. Pagaría y desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, te lo juro

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Jaz. Ya no podes

-Ay Alice- Me acaricio mi cabello – te juro que te amo, me revienta el corazón de tanto amor

-Basta Jasper- lo empuje y lo aleje de mi – ya no nos lastimemos mas

-Es que no puedo – suspiro- No puedo Alice

-Pero tenes que intentarlo. Si no podes por vos mismo por lo menos hacelo por ese bebe que va a nacer y que no tiene la culpa de nada. Además de la promesa que le hiciste a María – me amenazaban las lágrimas y me ganaron la apuesta y ya empezaban a salir

-No llores mi Alice- me limpió las lagrimas con su mano – por favor

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? – le saqué su mano de mi cara – No te das cuenta que nos estamos lastimando y mucho. Por favor …. Andate y dejame tranquila… Por favor te lo estoy pidiendo . te lo suplico

-Esta bien- Suspiró y se separo de mí – si me lo pedís así. Aunque me duela por dentro. Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada.

Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Me senté sobre el sillón y llore… Me era inevitable. Esta vez lo había hechado y el sin decir ni "mu" se había ido. Ya esta, lo había perdido para siempre.

-Tía! – Renni llego llorando hacia mí y me abrazo- tía, no llores por favor

-Ay Renni- la abrace y la senté sobre mis piernas-

-Tiita ¿por que lloras?- me pregunto con sus ojitos brillantes

-Por la vida lloro chiquitita. Por la vida

.

.

.

**PV María:**

Los mejores momentos en mi vida los estaba pasando en estos precisos momentos. Estaba esperando un hijo. Si, un hijo que no era de Jasper pero que yo iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que así sea.

Alice, La mucamita de cuarta, se había ido de la mansión y la muy tonta me dejo el camino libre para avanzar con mi Jasper. Obviamente con la ayuda de mamá mi plan funcionaba a la perfección y todos estaban detrás mio. Seguramente me tenían lastima pero a mi no me interesaba. Yo me iba a casar y convertirme en la señora de Cullen.

Mama recostada sobre el sillón me miraba me probaba almohadones sobre mi panza. Pensaba en como iba a quedar cuando crezca mas. Aunque ya estaba bien crecidita

-Se puede saber lo que haces?-preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loca

-Ay mamita… miro como va a quedar mi pansita. Espero no engordar mucho- me mire de perfil en el espejo

-Pero no digas tonterías… Yo te tuve a vos y a tu hermano y mira lo bien que estoy – me corrió del espejo y se miro ella alagando su figura

-Si.. la verdad. Estas demasiado bien. Quien pensaría que tenes Sesentay…

-Cayate la boca- grito interrumpiendo- No se ocurra volver a hablar sobre mi edad o te saco los pelos de un tirón

-Jajajaa- rei a carcajada- bueno mamá-

-María ¿estas ahí?- escuche la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta

-Si mi vida entra- seguía delante del espejo con los almohadones

-Hola- entro hablando lentamente

-Hola mi amor- sonreí mirándolo

-¿como estas?- se acercó mirándome a los ojos

-Ahora que te tengo a mi lado mucho mejor- lo abrace y le di un beso en sus labios. Cosa que el no me lo correspondió como yo quería. Seguramente seguía pensando en esa piojosa pero volverá a caer en mis pies.

-Que bueno. ¿Que haces con eso?-pregunto señalando mis almohadas.

-Me estoy mirando al espejo. Me estoy viendo como va a quedar la pansita de futura mama .Estoy imaginando cuando me crezca la pansa…- rei – Es una tontería, lo se, pero me siento mas cerca de mi bebe imaginándolo

-Bueno… si eso es lo que te hace sentir bien – suspiro

-MI amor- lo abrace y le acaricie sus cabellos- ¿cuando este asi de gordita me vas a querer igual?

-SSS… - Tartamudeo- te venia a decir. Me gustaría llevarte a un centro de rehabilitación. Me dijeron que tratan muy bien a sus pacientes y todos los que compartían esta enfermedad salen curados. Por eso…

-Mi amor – lo calme. Lo único que me faltaba ahora era que se ponga en plan de pesado y quiera llevarme a médicos. Eso no lo iba a permitir- Tranquilo mi vida. Yo ya estoy en eso y estoy tratándome pero las cosas van despacito

-Y como no me dijiste nada que ya estabas en tratamiento?- pregunto irritado

-Es que…

-Es que ¿Qué? María si es verdad que tanto me queres y te queres casar conmigo… bueno entonces afronta que estamos en una relación y empeza a contarme las cosas.

-Perdón Jazz, perdón. No te quise preocupar. Solo eso.

-No, no me preocupas. Quiero que te cures.

-Esta bien. te prometo que te voy a contar todo, todo. –sonreí luego me acerque y lo volví a besar.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a la oficina- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Valla señor trabajador- lo salude con la mano y vi cuando bajaba las escaleras.

-Muy bien hijita- mama salió del baño. Ya me había olvidado que había entrado justo cuando le abrí la puerta a mi jazz- Lo tenemos en la palma de nuestras manos. Jajajaa- rio en carcajada y yo rei con ella

-Si mami. Mejor dicho Lo tengo en la palma de mi mano. Pobrecito quiere que yo, su enfermita me cure, que imbécil

-Jaja que tontito

- Si, Mi tontito. Un imbécil con mucho dinero

-La gran fortuna Cullen a nuestras manos

-jajaa-rei nuevamente- MI dinero, MI fortuna mamita no te olvides.

-Esa es mi nena.

-Si- sonreí satisfecha

-Y con el imbécil mayor de James. Te pudiste deshacer de el?

-Emm …

-¿Qué?¿Que paso? Habla maria ..- me ordeno

-No. No pude. Esta enloquecido. Sabe que el bebe es su hijo y no quiere olvidarse… y parece que no se va a olvidar tampoco

-Algo hay que hacer. Ofrecerle dinero

-No mama- me sente a su lado- Con el, el dinero no influye. Además con todo lo que le tengo que pagar a Alec no puedo darme el lujo de ofrecer mas

-Si en eso tenes razón. Entonces ¿que vas a hacer?

-No se mami . Todavía no se. Algo se me va a ocurrir pero mientras tanto disfrutar mi momento de gloria.

-Me parece perfecto hijita.- reímos juntos y chocamos los cinco igual que en un equipo cuando van ganando.

.

.

.

Al rato decidí salir a caminar un poco. El día estaba hermoso para tomar aire, realmente y estaba muy aburrida. Por momentos me daban ganas de echar todo al tacho e irme lejos. Quizás con James, el si me quería, y con nuestro hijo pero no podía hacerlo tenia un plan y lo iba a cumplir.

-Hola- conteste a mi teléfono

-Maritaa - escuche una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué queres?- pregunte con furia

- Ahora que lo pienso bien todo esto es demasiado peligroso

-Pero cayate si lo único que queres es el dinero

-Si si si pero el dinero que prometiste no llegó. Mira yo por vos estoy poniendo mucho en juego. si todo termina mal yo puedo llegar a perder hasta mi matricula y toda la platita que me prometiste no me va a ayudar a salir de la cárcel-

-A mi no me importa lo que te pase Alec… Vas a cumplir con tu promesa quieras o no

-Maria… ¿Qué promesa tenes con Alec?- Me di vuelta y tenia a Jasper escuchando. ¿Habria escuchado todo?

-Un minutito mi amor- sonreí – Alec pensa muy bien en lo que hablamos. – corte nerviosamente- Mi vida-suspire- este hombre es una inútil, lo llamo para pedir un turno para una ecografía y no me quiere dar fecha ¿podes creerlo? Dice que en toda la semana no me puede atender pero quien se cree que es… ¿No sabe quien soy? O por lo menos que lo haga por vos que es tu amigo de toda la vida- el solo me miraba con cara de nada y asintiendo

-Esta bien quedate tranquila. Yo después le hablo y le pido que te atienda cuando quieras

-No!- grite

-¿que?

-Que no… Que no quiero que se piense que soy una de estas tantas que le van con sus cuentitos a su pareja y le dan lo que ellas quieren . No quiero

-Bueno esta bien. entonces ¿que?

-Nada no te preocupes- mire mi reloj- No, ya es tarde. Tengo que encontrarme con mi diseñador del vestido. -sonrei

-Te acompaño-

-No! -grite y me miro nuevamente con cara rara-… es que no, prefiero ir sola . Además no podes saber nada del vestido hasta nuestro casamiento. Ya estoy ansiosa por que llegue el día.

-Esta bien

-Chau mi vida – lo salude con la mano y me subí al primer taxi que pasaba por nuestra puerta. Uff como me había salvado de esta.

_**HOLA A QUIENES LEYERON!**_

_**Bueno, si, lo se hace años que no subo capitulos**_

_**es que estuvo haciendo mucho calor y la cabeza dejo de funcionar y no podia escribir**_

_**la cosa es que ya esta el capitulo**_

_**tarde pero seguro**_

_**pobre alice, me da lastima**_

_**y la bruja de maria la odioo**_

_**cuando escribo no dejo de decir, no... no pude ser taan turra**_

_**pero buen, es asi!**_

_**espero q guste y q manden reviews, **_

_**se q por lo q tarde me quieren matar pero perdon!**_

_**besote!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

Jasper:

María estaba cada vez mas enloquecida por el embarazo y yo cada vez más triste por esta relación. No la aguantaba más pero tampoco quería verla mal. Al fin de cuentas estaba esperando un hijo mío y eso lo tenía siempre en mente.

Habían pasado tres meses de la huida de Alice y todavía seguía pensando en ella. ¿Como estará? ¿Que será de su vida? ¿Habrá encontrado a otro? Las preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin parar.

-Hola, hola. Tierra llamando a Jasper- Emmet me gritaba. No me había ni dado cuenta que entro a mi oficina y ahora estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio

-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?-pregunte bajando a tierra

- ¿Qué pasa? Eso te estoy preguntando yo amigo. Hace cinco minutos que te estoy hablando y no respondes

-Perdón. Estaba pensando en otra cosa-conteste

-si, ya veo… Y decime; me equivoco si digo que en lo que pensabas se llama Alice – pregunto mirándome levantando sus cejas

-No Emmet, no te equivocas .

-Lo sabia ¿y que pensabas?

-en todo. En que tanto tiempo sin verla y sigo sin poder sacarla de la cabeza. Por suerte pude cambiar la fecha de casamiento, sino ya estaría casado. Pero maria esta loca y si no nos casamos si o si el próximo mes no se que será de mi.

-Bueno amigo. Creo que eso ya lo sabias cuando le diste el si a Maria

-Si lo sabia. –baje la mirada- ¿estará con otro?-pregunte pensativo

-¿Quién?-

-Alice …

-Ahh y seguro. es una chica linda y sencilla. Seguro que ya encontró alguien que la sepa valorar bien

-Sos mi amigo o mi enemigo?-pregunte enojado. ¿Como se atrevía a decirme eso?Pero el tenia razón, yo no la supe valorar.

-Perdón Amigo no quise

-Esta bien. Esta bien igual tenes razón

-siempre la tengo. –se levanto de la silla- y es hora de irnos – sonrió- por fin ya tengo hambre

-Ah si como no. Siempre comiendo…. Vivis para comer – bromee riendo

-Ahora tendras que llevarme en tu auto- contesto mi amigo fingiendo enojo

-Emmet te llevo siempre en mi auto –

-Si , pero hoy tiene que ser a la casa de Rose. Me invito a Almorzar- sonrió orgulloso

-Ah que bien. Entonces la relación con mi prima va viento en popa?-pregunte contento por mi prima. Ellos hacían linda pareja

-Si. Podría decirlo. Rosalie es inteligente, sencilla, honesta, carismática, le gusta la moda, sabe de futbool, canta lindo y lo mas importante es fiel . ¿En donde conseguís que de ese estilo de mujer y con tantos hombre a su alrededor no te terminen engañando?- hablaba sin parar mientras subíamos al auto

-No lo se Emmet- levante mis hombros mientras prendía el motor

-En ningún lado. –Contesto

Seguimos hablando de Rose, de la empresa, de maría y de la familia. Lo deje en casa de Rose y emprendí viaje hacia mi casa. Yo también tenía hambre así que literalmente corrí a gran velocidad. Los hombres de seguridad me abrieron el portón, estacione y entre. Al llegar a la sala me encontré con alguien impensable

-¿Alice?-susurre mientras miraba a una figura de espalda. Tenía su pelo mas largo atado a una media cola con un gancho en forma de moño.

-Hola- hablo despacito una vez que se dio vuelta y me vio. Estaba mas linda y mas repuesta. No le importaba verme. A mi parecer estaba más fuerte.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunte sin entender

-No te preocupes. Yo ya me iba.- contesto sin mirarme

-No, no es que te este echando. Solo es que me llamo la atención encontrarte aca. Hace mucho que no te veía – me acerque hacia ella y la mire. Nuestras miradas chocaron

-Me había olvidado algo muy importante para mi- suspiro- Una cadena que le pertenecía a mi madre y la vine a recuperar. Solo eso. –se alejo de mi y agarro su cartera

-Espera Alice- la tome de su brazo

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula

-¿como estas?

-No puedo creer tu pregunta Jasper – fingió reírse- Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Ahora ya me vas a dejar ir

-No.- suspire- te extraño Alice

-Basta- grito- no vine para esto. Pretendía no verte. No tendrías que estar en la empresa Pero ¿que? Pensé que te había vuelto a Alemania.

-No. No, volví. Trasladé todos mis negocios hacia acá. No quiero volver… Y volví a Almorzar, últimamente lo empecé a hacer para que se pase mas rápido el día.

-Bueno, igual no me interesa- levanto sus hombros y paso por mi lado para abrir la puerta.

-Alice – la llamé

-¿Que?- se dio vuelta mirándome

-Te olvidaste esto- agarre del sillón un llavero que seguramente se le había caído de la cartera

-Ahh eso- se lamentó. –Gracias-Lo tomó y abrió la puerta.

-¿María?-preguntó la persona que menos deseaba ver con sus valijas en la puerta. Mis ojos tenían la misma expresión que la de Alice. Miedo

Lo único que nos faltaba, al hombre mas pesado del mundo, lo teníamos delante de nuestros ojos

-Aro- susurre suavecito – ¿Qué hace acá? pensaba que no iba a venir para el casorio

-Perdón que no halla avisado pero quise darles una sorpresa. Además como no iba a venir a tu casamiento Jasper. ¿O no María? Siempre tan hermosa tu prometida- este hombre pero ¿que le pasaba? venir así de la nada…

-Si- Alice tartamudeo mirándome- ¿Qué tal?- sonrió tímidamente

-El problema es que yo no me puedo quedar para la ceremonia pero lo que yo quería era venir y darles personalmente las felicidades y el regalo

-No por favor no se preocupe. Con todo el dinero que tiene Jasper un regalito mas, menos no nos cambia para nada- eso había sonado muy irónico de su parte y Alice me miraba con odio y felicidad parecía contenta de que cada vez me estaba pisando más y más yo solo.- Asi que porque no nos da el regalito y así terminamos con todo esto de una buena vez –pregunto. Ella como yo ya queríamos que se valla.

-jajajaa-rio a carcajada- lo que pasa es que el regalo llega mañana así que me voy a quedar acá a esperarlo –entró como si fuera su casa y apoyó todas las valijas sobre el sillón – Entonces cuéntenme – se dio vuelta y nos miro sonriendo- ¿Están felices por su casamiento?

-Si- Alice suspiro- muy felices

-Me alegro mucho Jasper. Esta mujer es una maravilla- dijo palmeándome el hombro

-Bueno será mejor que me valla- Alice se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta

-¿Qué? Pero ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto casi a los gritos- y en tu estado

-¿en mi estado?... Ahhh sii en mi estado- me di cuenta que Alice se había olvidado de todo y solo se quería ir. Suspiro- Bueno iré a caminar un poco y volveré

-No! –Volvió a hablar Aro – pero sola. No quiero que vallas

-Aaahh,Esto no puede seguir asi- me grito Alice seria - hay que decir la verdad

-¿Qué verdad? – Aro interrumpió cuestionando y ahora si estaba muerto ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Yo le puedo explicar lo que sucede – suspire

-Si por favor – Aro estaba cada vez más serio

-Por favor siéntese – nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala. Alice se quedo parada a mi lado

-El tema es que …

-¿Qué sucede acá?- María entro a la sala mirando sin entender la escena- ¿Aro?

-Rosalie!- Aro se levanto y fue a saludar a María -Qué linda pansita pero como es que no te creció tanto María – Se dio vuelta a mirar la pansa de Alice

-Es que mi pansa va algo lento – Alice aclaró. Una mentira que no se la creía nadie …me agarée la cabeza de tanta locura. Realmente esto no iba más. ¿Que la pansa iba lenta? Pero  
>¿quién se cree tanta estupidez?<p>

-Ahh y ¿eso puedo ser?- Aro era el único que se lo creía

-Si, vio mi hijo va a ser el mas hermoso del mundo – María me miro sonriendo y me guiño un ojo. Mire a Alice de reojo y vi que se notaba que no aguantaba mas la situación.

-María ¿por que estas vestida de esa forma, tan informal? –Aro era un estricto y Alice no estaba vestida como solía hacerlo María

-Es que viene de una fiesta de Disfraces- interrumpió María – pero ahora mismo la voy a acompañar a cambiarse – la agarró del brazo y se la llevo casi arrastrando por las escaleras.

Me volvi a sentar al lado de Aro que estaba muy serio

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunte dudando

-Si…-me miro-solo pensaba en lo hermosa pareja que hace con maria- Si tan solo supiera que la maria que el conoce es el amor de mi vida y mi amor prohibido.

-¿SI?-

-Si, claro. Tienes que amarla Jasper. Y se que lo haces… se te nota en tus ojos cuando la miras, cuando se hablan, cuando se besan. Se nota que hay amor y eso es muy hermoso a la vista. – Aro ya me hablaba como un padre y de corazón y eso me dolió. No quería mentirle y saber que la mentira se me estaba yendo cada vez más de las manos me ponía más mal.

-Gracias Aro. De verdad – le sonreí sinceramente

-Por favor… -Sonrio y miro a las escalera. Bajaba María y Alice. Pero la segunda ya venia con ropa mas sofisticada….

-Ahora le gusta mas?- Alice fingió sonrisa

-Si, me encanta María- le devolvió la sonrisa- tus padres? Y tu madre, maria?

-Mi padre en la empresa, mi madre en su oficina de decoración y Charlotte paseando por la ciudad- conteste

-Ah. Me gustaría volverla a ver

-Y lo hará –Alice le contesto sin dudarlo

-Que bueno. Espero que sea pronto pero primero subiré a mi habitación a descansar. Los viajes suelen agotarme- Aro se levanto del sillón mientras agarraba sus valijas y subió.

**Lo se,...**

** se muy bien que soy la peor del mundo por no actualizar **

**es q mucho trabajo no me deja escribir y cuando me siento en la pc ya es de noche y mi cabeza no funciona correctamente**

**Si hay alguien ahi, me gustaria saber si existe alguien que lee. de verdad me gustaria mucho que me dejara algo escrito aunque sea un punto, una carita, un "ok", un "te leo", un "es un asco esta historia", un "me gusta", una "puteada" pero algoo que me de a entender que alguien, aunque este viviendo en marte o en la luna, lo leyo. una señal **

**En fin jaja, ya me fui de mambo pero enserio!**

**La única persona que me dejo un Review en el capitulo pasado fue un anonimo, pero te respondo. me preguntaste cuando actualizaba. Bueno, es un tema para mi porque no tengo fecha ya que como vez tardo bastante pero la historia no la voy a dejar aunque la termine en el 2030, bue... no tanto jaja pero la voy a terminar.**

**Igualmente, ya esta llegando al final. Pienso no darle tantas vueltas asi q a tenerme paciencia por fa!**

**Los dejo, un beso!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

¿Otra vez?

Maria:

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Nuestro casamiento iba viento en popa y en un mes ya seriamos marido y mujer.

Jasper no se lo veía feliz, chocho de la vida pero tampoco estaba con cara de traste todo santo día.

El tiempo estaba espectacular para tomar un poco de sol asi que me tire en una reposera del parque de nuestra casa. Al lado de la piscina.

-Hola muñeca- sentí un susurro en mi oído. Su voz no era la de Jasper

-James! – gire a mirar y ahí estaba sonriéndome como siempre

-Como estas?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Ahora que te veo mal. Se puede saber ¿que estas haciendo?... Andate, no quiero que te vean – grite levantándome y amagando a entrar a la casa.

-Para, para, para maria. Espera –me tomo de la muñeca

-Soltame-

-Esta bien, te suelto pero no te vallas- me suplico

-No me voy, ¿Qué queres?

-Ya no me hablas, no me contas nada. Quiero saber todo… ¿como esta mi hijo?

-Y dale… otra vez con lo de tu hijo. Ya hace tiempo te lo vengo diciendo. ¿no vas a asentar cabeza? No es tu hijo. Entendelo!  
>-Los dos sabemos que si – me miró serio<p>

-Basta. Olvidate-grite

-Nunca me voy a olvidar!-

Aiish me di media vuelta y entre a la casa.

-Jasper! – Grite . No podía creer lo que veía. Otra vez ese viejo pesado, entrometido de cuarta y lo peor de todo … Había vuelto esa mucama mugrosa. ¿A que volvió? A calentar a Jasper otra vez? Eso no se lo iba a permitir nunca.

-María ¿por que estas vestida de esa forma, tan informal?-Aro pregunto mirando seriamente a Alice

- Es que viene de una fiesta de Disfraces- interrumpí – pero ahora mismo la voy a acompañar a cambiarse – la agarré del brazo y me la lleve casi arrastrando por las escaleras, hacia mi habitación.

-Ahora mismo mugrosa me vas a decir que carajo estas haciendo aca- le grité tirándola sobre la cama

-Perdon señorita. No pensé que este hombre vendría hoy.

-Ah no?

-No. Se lo juro- por su cara podía ver que me tenia miedo y eso me hizo reír. Me sentía poderosa a su lado- solo vine por una cadenita – saco de su bolsillo una cadenita, según ella de oro, pero te dabas cuenta que era una baratija de centavos- Era de mi madre

-Si, claro

-Se lo juro señorita

-Señora- la interrumpi con fuerza- Futura señora de Cullen.

-Si, discúlpeme- suspiro- solo deseo irme ya mismo de aca. Le prometo que ya no volveré… Ni siquiera pasare por la esquina pero déjeme irme.

-Ahora no creo que eso sea posible- por lo que me decía que ya no iba a volver, hiso que me empezara a caer bien. La muy pobresita ya se estaba dando por vencida. A mi lado no podía competir.-

-Pero…

-Pero Nada!- la volvi a interrumpir cayandola. Saque un vestido fino que casi no usaba y unos zapatos negros . No eran viejos, solo usados pocas veces … No le pensaba dar mi mejor ropa solo para que finja ser yo.-Ponete esto por favor

-Si señora- entro al baño sin decir ni "mu"

-Apurate querida- sonreí malisiosamente

-si, ya estoy – Abrio la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Le quedaba mejor que ami- Le pasa algo señora?- pregunto preocupada

-No, vamos – abri la puerta y bajamos las dos al mismo nivel… No podía quedar mal adelante del viejo. Al fin de cuentas eramos "primas"

-Ahora le gusta mas?- Alice fingió ser una señora por primera vez. Y claro, esa ropa no se la ponía todos los días. La turrita aprovechaba la situación.

-Si, me encanta María- le devolvió la sonrisa- tus padres? Y tu madre, maria?

-Mi padre en la empresa, mi madre en su oficina de decoración y Charlotte paseando por la ciudad- contesto mi futuro marido

-Ah. Me gustaría volverla a ver – Sonrei pensando a mama también le gustara conocerlo. Quiere hacer unión con el viejo para quedarse con su fortuna también. Pero con la mentira de por medio iba a ser muy complicado

-Y lo hará –Alice le contento

-Que bueno. Espero que sea pronto pero primero subiré a mi habitación a descansar. Los viajes suelen agotarme- Aro se levanto del sillón mientras agarraba sus valijas y subió.

-Espero que todo esta mentira se solucione rápido Jasper Cullen- lo mire seria- No pienso seguir este jueguito por mucho tiempo. – Di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación.

-Estoy arta de esta situación Mamá- Entre gritando nerviosa y di un portazo a la puerta

-Que te pasa chiquita?- mama pregunto mirándome seria . sin entender nada

-La mugrosa volvió y para colmo el viejo metido también – me sente en la cama y me cruce de brazos

-Aro?- mama sonrio

-Si, El. Y te quiere ver- le devolví la sonrisa

-Bueno chiquita aguanta un poco

-Pero mamita no te das cuenta, de tanto que se hace pasar por mi va a terminar ella casándose ella –

-Vos en lo único que tenes que pensar es que Jasper no pierda al viejito como socio. Sino la fortuna del muchachito puff. Perdida por un viento

-Ay mama- me hiperventile

-Si nena. Nuestra fortuna, Tu fortuna… desaparecerá. Asi que aguanta!

-Esta bien. – suspire- Esta bien

-Muy bien – me sonrió

-Hola?- atendí sacando mi teléfono de la cartera

-Hola bebe- otra vez el -¿Cómo estas?

-¿Que queres James?

-Solo quería saber como estas y decirte que renuncie en la casa grande. Asi que no voy a aparecer por ahí nunca más pero sabe que conseguiste un nuevo enemigo chiquita. Jasper sabrá la verdad muy pronto

-…- No me salían las palabras. Empece a temblar. Tan solo lo que me decía me ponían los nervios de punta

-¿Que pasa nenita?¿Te deje muda? Jejee- rio a carcajada – yo solamente quiero ver como te salen tus planes bien – volvió a reir y corto

-Aiiishhhh estupidoo- grite y tire el teléfono al piso

-¿Qué pasa nena?

-James me pasa. El muy miserable desapareció. Ahora solo quiere arruinar mi casamiento con Jasper. Tengo miedo

...

bueno bueno no voy a decir nada porque seria poner excusas.

a pesar de que esta un poco corto, espero que les guste!

No pude actualizar por temas personales, trabajo y demas. solo pido perdon

Gracias por sus comentarios

Voy a subir otro capitulo mas para recompenzar

espero que les guste y sigan opinando. sus mensajes me ponen contenta.

un beso


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Amor

Alice

-Alice?- me llamo y di la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo hacia moriría de amor, lloraría o hasta desearía besarlo. Cosa que no puedo hacer aunque lo deseara con el corazón

-Gracias por ayudarme. –dijo de repente acercándose a mi

-Esta bien- susurre

-No, no esta bien. quiero que sepas que a la primera oportunidad que tenga voy a decirle la verdad a Aro y todo será como siempre- me respondió mas serio

-Bueno. Eso espero. Quiero irme de aca cuanto antes- suspire

-Me imagino- volvió a mirarme. Ay ¿por que me hacia eso? Me miraba con esa carita que me hacia derretir

Mi teléfono sonó desde mi cartera.

-Hola?- conteste. Jasper me miraba intrigado

-Hola tia Alli lindaa – Sonrei por escuchar su voz

-Hola renni ¿como estas?- pregunte la nena gritaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Bien, te extraño

-Yo también. ¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunte sentándome en el sillón

-Estoy jugando con papi

-Que lindo y ¿a que jugas?- pregunte. Quería hablar con mi sobrina… perder tiempo asi no tendría que estar con Jasper

-Armando un rompecabezas. Se esta formando una jirafa. Esta muy lindo!-Grito la nena desde el otro lado del telefono

-Me alegro mucho Renni- sonrei

-SI, Cuando vengas lo podemos armamos juntas

-me encantaría- asenti con la cabeza

-Aproposito Tiuchis , ¿Donde estas?-preguntó

-Ahh ¿Dónde estoy?- si esa respuesta era muy complicada para dársela a la nena

-¿Esta tu papi por ahí ahora?-Era mejor hablar con Edward de una vez –Necesito hablar …

-SI. A mi lado

-Me pasas con el?-le pedí

-Si tiuchis. Te quiero

-Yo también pequeña- sonreí nuevamente

-Papi tia Alice quiere hablar con vos – escuché pasarle el telefono

-Hola?- ahora era Edward.

-Alicee! , nena ¿donde te metiste?-pregunto preocupado

-es complicado…- Me levante y Salí caminando hacia el parque. Necesitaba tomar aire y hablar tranquila . Con Jasper a mi lado no iba a hacerlo.

-¿por que?

-porque…- tartamudee

-¿Por que, Alice?

-te acordas de la historia que te conte …

-¿Cuál?

-La de la casa de los Cullen… El tipo… El Italiano

-Ahhhhhhh- grito cayéndole la ficha- si ahora me acuerdo. Que te hiciste pasar por la tipa esa

-Si…

-¿Que paso?

-Paso que volvió.

-¿Volvio?

-Si, y justo cuando yo estaba ahí.

-Para que volvió? Y no entiendo Alice… ¿para que volviste?

-Volvio para el casamiento de Jasper y Yo fui por que me olvide una cadenita. Era de mi madre, muy apreciada por mi . No podía perderla!

-Lo entiendo hermanita pero ahora que la tenes volve

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?-

-no puedo dejar en banda asi a Jasper y a su familia.

-Acaso el no te dejo botada como si nada?

-son cosas diferentes Edward

-No, no son diferentes. Vos siempre lo ayudaste a el y el a la primera de cambio te tiro como un vaso descartable

-basta Edward

-Basta? Si basta por que lo amas y dejas que nadie hable mierda de el pero es injusto.

-No importa lo que digas yo no me puedo ir ahora como si nada.

-Bueno, quieras o no yo se que es asi. Sos demasiado buena y siempre la que termina sufriendo sos vos.

-…-suspire

-¿Alice?

-SI…

-Nada, perdón. No puedo apoyarte pero si es lo que vos queres te voy a apoyar. Hace lo que tengas que hacer y volve cuando quieras. Esta es tu casa y aca esta tu familia hermana

-Gracias Edward- las lagrimas salieron sin pedir permiso. – te quiero

-Nosotros mas. Un beso. Cuidate mucho

-un beso- corte y me senté sobre un banco a pensar sobre lo hablado con Edward el tenia mucha razón

-Hola –senti su brazo rosar el mio al sentarse y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas

-hola- hable muy bajo apenas me salió la voz

-¿Terminaste de hablar?-pregunto

-si-ansenti con la cabeza

-¿Con quien hablabas?-volvio a preguntar. Ahora ¿por que el interrogatorio?

-Con Edward- respondi

-ah… ¿todo bien?

-Te importa?-pregunte histéricamente separándome de su lado

-No , no me importa realmente pero por delicadeza pregunto-contesto

- o por chusmo – le respondi mirando para el otro lado

-Por favor alice…- me suplicó

-Esta bien –me cruce de brazos y no volvi a hablar

El se quedo a mi lado sin levantarse, la casa estaba en silencio…

-Al final mi hermano tiene razón - hable de la nada

-¿eh?-me miro sin entender

-Lo que escuchaste

-¿En que tiene razón?

-En todo…. –suspire- Yo te ayudo, te ayudo y siempre me terminas desechando al bote de basura.

-No

-si- me levante de un golpe y comencé a caminar hacia la casa

-Para para Alli- me tomo de la muñeca prohibiéndome avanzar

-No es justo… Yo todo lo que hago lo hago por vos por que te quiero y quiero que estes bien y al final siempre pensas que soy una tarada

-No, mentira –negó con la cabeza- no lo digas, no pienso eso

-Entonces, ¿que pensas de mí?

-Sabes que es lo que pienso…- me miro a los ojos- pienso que nos lastimamos tanto y no entiendo por que tenemos que estar asi

-me lastimaste mucho Jasper todo este tiempo. ¿Como pensas que tengo que estar?

Asintió con la cabeza, suspiro- creo que durante este último tiempo estoy lastimando a todos los que quiero pero por lo que mas bronca me da que te hize sufrir a vos Alice, sos lo mas importante de mi vida.

Se acerco hacia mí. Hacia mis labios. Dudaba si dejarme besar o no pero no podía negar que deseara sus besos. Así que accedí.

-Que preciosidad esta pareja – Aro apareció como si nada dejándonos duros

-Gracias- Jasper le contesto sonriéndole y me atrajo hacia el por la cintura.

-Si, gracias- le saque su mano y me separe de el-Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir a mi habitación.

Entre a la casa y subí directamente encerrándome en mi antigua habitación.

...

JuJU con estos dos. me encantan

Subiré otro más, me decidí !


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

La verdad

Jasper:

Alice desapareció entrando a la casa y dejándome sentado en el banco del jardín. Aro entro a la casa corriendo hacia el baño. Le había dado un ataque de dolor de estomago.

Todo lo que había sucedido y ahora me tenia que casar con maría y no me quedaba otra…

Entre a mi oficina y me tire sobre el sillón.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Aro pasándola cabeza por la puerta

-Si, claro- me senté derecho –siéntese. ¿se encuentra mejor?

-Que bueno…- me miraba serio- sii. deben ser esos porotos que comi anocho - se rio y suspiro

-uff me imagino, pero ¿Usted esta bien?-pregunte – lo noto raro

-Si, -suspiro- te veo feliz con Alice pero siento algo aquí en pecho. Algo que me dice que no va todo bien.

-No, no creo Aro… esta todo bien- mentí

-Por favor Jasper a mi no me mientas- ahora subió el tono de su voz- Yo ya se que esta pasando algo raro aquí

-No.

-Si, me estas mintiendo

-No, si Esta todo perfecto acá no …

-Yo se que si… lo siento en el ambiente. yo se que me estan mintiendo. algo sucede entre vos y Maria...

-Y ¿por que lo dice?-pregunte levantándome del sillón- ¿Que pruebas tiene para comprobarlo?

-Tengo pruebas y las escuche yo mismo –se levantó a mi altura

-Entonces digame-seguí serio

-Escuché la conversación que tenias con María esta mañana en el jardín..

-¿Qué?¿Que escucho?

-Ella estaba triste. Y tuvieron una pequeña discusión… hasta que llegue. Estoy seguro que algo va mal

-Entonces eso solo escucho y para usted ya es una prueba…

-Si, a ella se la veía muy mal

-Problemas tienen todas las parejas, no tiene que porque preocuparse

-Si que tengo Jasper, te conozco y quiero que seas feliz. Por favor te lo pido. Confía en mi … Errores los tiene todo el mundo y un consejo no se le priva a nadie

-Gracias Aro pero no se que decirle

-Contame que sucede, solo confía en mi

-Bueno suspire- esta bien. Le voy a contar la verdad

-Dime por favor

-No es lo que parece …

-¿Como que no es lo que parece?- me miro sin entender

-Que le menti Aro. Le menti

-Me mentiste! si ya se que en algo me mentiste pero ¿en que?

-Maria, No es Maria. Es Alice

-En el nombre, me dijiste que se llama maria pero se llama Alice y ¿por que?

-No- Grite sin pode soportarlo –Alice se llama, pero no es mi futura mujer. Ella es mi mucama que se hiso pasar por maria, mi futura esposa –suspire y cai al sillón

-¿Como?- Aro estaba serio sin entender- Explicate

-Siempre fue ella. Siempre ame a ella. A Alice… ¿me entiende?

-¿Alice?

-Si, el amor de mi vida… Solo que trabajaba aca en mi casa para mis padres.-Suspire- Rosalie es Maria

-¿Qué?- se sento ami lado hiperventilándose –pretendes matarme. ¿Que es toda esta mentira?Se juntaron en un plan malvado solo para engañarme y reírse de mi. La familia Cullen me ha decepcionado

-No por favor- le tome de las manos- no quería perder los negocios con usted y por eso cuando me vio besándome con Alice, Usted pensaría que era una porquería por engañar a mi mujer embarazada pero la farza empezó como algo pequeño y se convirtió en algo de nunca acabar. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto – Aro me miraba serio mientras lloraba

-Y esa mujer, la mucama

-Alice- lo interrumpí

-Si, Alice. Ella te ama… Se le nota en los ojos

-Y yo la amo con todo mi corazón. Pero ahora no puedo dejar a María le prometí el casamiento

-Si, ya lo creo… Aquella mujer nunca me gusto para nada.

-¿Que cree usted?

-Son almas gemelas. Se nota…

-¿Si?

-Claro hombre, cuando se miran, sus ojos brillan y se sonríen. Todos nos damos cuenta… y siendo sincero. Ya no me gusta la idea de que te cases con Maria… Ahora, si me dijeras que te casas con Alice… te abrazaria y te diría que tengas la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Sonrei,- Gracias Aro pero eso es imposible yo me tengo que casar con María

-Lo siento mucho Aro

-Esta bien, yo también lo siento – me apretó el hombro

-Ahora me pregunto si va a querer seguir teniendo negocios conmigo-pregunte dudando

-La verdad es que después de todo me cuesta aceptar. Yo soy un hombre serio y odio las mentiras pero te veo a los ojos y veo verdad y dolor y no puedo estar enojada ni con vos, ni con tu familia. Asi que voy a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Me olvidaré de todo y seguiremos con los negocios…

-Gracias. Realmente apresio mucho todo lo que va a hacer por mi

-De nada. En una hora me ire de esta casa y me olvidaré de todo. lo prometo

...

Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya se sabe la verdad. que pasara ahora?

Aro termino siendo buena onda :P

ya se aproxima la verdad de maria!

espero sus comentariossss ! y diganme que les parecieron estos capitulos

los espero ansiosa

besiiisssss


	17. Chapter 17

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

Capitulo 17 : "HASTA SIEMPRE"

Pv. Jasper

Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Aro me habia perdonado y ahora se habia marchado sabiendo toda la verdad.

Estaba contento por un lado ya que me habia perdonado aceptándome y pudiendo seguir con nuestros negociosos.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- Charlotte entro a la sala a los gritos

-Por favor siéntese – le pedi amagando para que tome asiento

-Esta bien pero por favor conta que sucede –me ordeno

-Ahora, cuando lleguen todos

Mama y papa entraron a la sala y tomaron asiento. Luego Maria con Alice a su lado

-¿Que pasa mi amor?- maria corrió y se sento a mi lado. Mi ojos seguían a Alice que se habia sentado en un sillón enfrente mio

-Habla hijo por favor – papa me insistió

-Bueno- comenze- sucede que para nuestra alegría Aro se fue

-Que bueno! – maria sonrio y me abrazo

-Si, y sabe toda la verdad

-Sabe todo?- Ahora preguntaba Charlotte. Ella y su hija eran las únicas emocionadas. Yo estaba contento que se había ido pero no podía estar feliz por tener que dejar a alice.

-Si, toda la verdad. Que vos sos maria y que alice es alice

-Entonces perdimos todo?- papa ya se estaba desesperando

-No, no papa. Pasa que charlamos con Aro y llegamos a un acuerdo y no va a dejar los negocios.

-Que bueno

-Si que bueno- Alice por fin hablo ya que estaba muda mirando la escena- Entonces si me permiten yo me voy de aca – tomo su cartera y amago a levantarse

-Alice espera- la pare con la meno

-Que?

-Tenemos que hablar

-La vas a invitar a nuestra boda?- maria se levanto y me tomo del brazo- Me imagino que si ya que es una gran empleada

-Fui empleada ya no lo soy y gracias por la invitación pero yo me voy – Alice me miro con bronca y salió por la puerta. me solte del brazo de maria y Sali tras ella

-Alice, Alice … espera por favor

-Que queres?- se dio vuelta. Me di cuenta que lloraba ya que una lagrima le caia de sus ojos- ¿Que queres que me quede a mirar como te casas con maria y sos feliz?

-No, no quiero que te quedes si no es lo que queres . Igual si me caso con maria no me vas a ver feliz . No quiero casarme con ella y lo sabes…

-Ya no me importa Jasper

-Si, que te importo

-No, ya no me importa nada ni nadie. Solo quiero irme muy lejos de aca y poder olvidarte

-Yo te amo alice

-Yo también te amo pero ya no hay mas nada que hacer. Solo que vallas y cumplas con tus obligaciones por favor

-Esta bien – suspire- te deseo la mayor felicidad Alice. Te amo

-Chau- Dijo subiéndose a un taxi

-Hasta siempre mi amor- murmure viendo el auto ya a una cuadra de distancia


	18. Chapter 18

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

Capitulo 18: "LA LLAMADA"

pv. Alice

Recostada sobre la cama de donde había sido mi habitación pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado con Jasper y la mentira con aro. María envenenando a todos poniéndose en lugar en señora y ama de la casa… No lo toleraba más

Ahora Jasper estaba encerrado con el señor Aro en el escritorio hablando de no se que… Quizá contándole la verdad o quizás dandole mas mentiras. ¿Quien sabe?

Me levante un poco mareada y con mucho dolor de cabeza, levante mi bolso y Salí de mi ex cuarto.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aca?— Pregunto maría cuando me la choque en el camino

Disculpe, ya me iba. — señale para la escalera

Esta bien — me miro divertida

¿Qué?— pregunte seria

Nada. Al final gane… Te diste cuenta que no podías competir conmigo. Sos una perdedora Alice. Siempre lo serás

Lo se — susurre y empecé a caminar…

¿Qué dijiste?— me paro agarrándome del brazo

Lo que escucho señorita Maria, por favor — intente zafarme pero me sujetaba fuerte

Decilo mas fuerte. Decimelo en la cara — grito

Que gano — explote y le grite — Gano, listo. Soy una perdedora. Jasper se va a casar con usted. Yo no le importo. ¿Satisfecha?

Si — sonrio y me soltó

Gracias

Camine hasta las escalaras. Sentí su paso detrás mio . ¿Ahora por que me perseguía?

¿Necesita algo?— di vuelta y le pregunte

¿Por?— me devolvió la pregunta

Porque me esta persiguiendo

Jajajaaja— rio a carcajada — pero por favor. De verdad crees que te estoy persiguiendo. Pero chiruza esta es "MI" casa — remarco el "MI"— Y camino por donde se me antoje.

Esta bien— suspire — tiene razón

Claro que la tengo. Siempre

Ya en sala. Estaba Jasper junto a sus padres y la madre de María.

—Por favor siéntense —pidió Jasper y me miro a los ojos. ¿Por que me miraba asi?De esa forma que me hacia derretir con la mirada. Por favor tenia que olvidarme de Jasper de una vez por todas.

—¿Que pasa mi amor?— María corrió sentándose a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura mientras que yo me sentaba en un sillón de un cuerpo frente a ellos

¿Qué ocurriría?

— Habla hijo por favor – Carlisle hablo serio

—Bueno- comenzó — sucede que para nuestra alegría Aro se fue — ¿Nuestra alegría? Para mi no era ningún alegría… Necesitaba abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo, aunque sea fingiendo ser otra.

-Que bueno! – maría sonrió, lo volvió a abrazar. Levanto la mirada hacia mi demostrándome su triunfo

— Si, y sabe toda la verdad—

—Sabe todo?- Ahora preguntaba Charlotte.

-Si, toda la verdad. Que ella es María y que Alice es Alice

—Entonces perdimos todo?— Carlisle se levanto de su silla un poco histérico y otro poco decepcionado …

—No, no papa. Pasa que charlamos con Aro y mas alla que no le gusto para nada que le halla mentido pudimos llegamos a un acuerdo y no va a dejar los negocios. Esta decepcionado con la familia pero los negocios no los quiso dejar

-Que bueno— Sonrió y se abrazo a su hijo.

—Si que bueno- —Hable al fin. — Entonces si me permiten yo me voy de aca –Tomé mi bolso y me apresure hacia la puerta cuando sentí una mano suave detenerme

—Alice espera— Era Jasper

—Que?— lo mire con rabia

—Tenemos que hablar

—La vas a invitar a nuestra boda?—Maria tomo lugar a su lado con la frente en alto - Me imagino que si, fuiste una gran empleada

—Si, Fui empleada y ya no lo soy. Gracias por la invitación pero ya me voy – Esta estúpida se metía en donde no la llamaban

—Alice, Alice … espera por favor — Jasper corrió detrás de mi

—Que queres?- Las estúpidas lagrimas me ganaron de mano y ya caían por mis mejillas - ¿Que queres que me quede a mirar como te casas con María y sos feliz?

—No, no quiero que te quedes si no es lo que queres . Igual si me caso con María no me vas a ver feliz. No quiero casarme con ella y lo sabes…

—Ya no me importa Jasper— fingí indiferencia

—Si, que te importo

—No, ya no me importa nada ni nadie. Solo quiero irme muy lejos de aca y poder olvidarte

—Yo te amo Alice — se acerco a mis labios pero me corrí para atrás

—Yo también te amo pero ya no hay más nada que hacer. Solo que vallas y cumplas con tus obligaciones por favor

—Esta bien – se resigno — te deseo la mayor felicidad Alice. Te amo

-Chau- Conteste subiéndome al taxi. Le di la dirección de la casa de Edward y Bella y emprendí viaje.

Todo iba a cambiar ahora. Ya no tenía motivos para volver.

Jasper

Me dolia verla irse asi como si nada pero estaba sucediendo lo que tenia que ser. Lo correcto. En silencio di media vuelta y entre lentamente a la casa

Mi amor— maria se levanto y llego corriendo hacia mi — al fin solos y sin esa sucia dando vueltas

Maria que sea la ultima vez que te escucho hablando mal de Alice — le saque la mano de mi cuerpo — No te lo voy a permitir

Lo siento mi amor — fingió arrepentimiento — Ahora decime que tiene esa tipa por favor Jasper. Esta desiquilibrada . Nada que ver a nuestras enseñanzas…

Te callas — grite parándola — no te quiero escuchar . Ya me canse de tus estupideces. Espera… — el teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba por echarle bronca

Hola — conteste

Jasper— era una voz conocida pero no sabia quien era

Si, soy yo . ¿Quién habla? —Pregunte

Eso ahora no importa, quien soy o quien dejo de ser ahora no cambia… Lo importante es lo que tengo que contante

¿Contarme? — mire a mi familia — contarme ¿Qué?

Algo… Algo muy importante de María —

¿De maria?— volvi a preguntar incrédulo

¿Que?— Maria empalideció y se acerco hacia mi —

¿Qué pasa con mi chiquita— Charlotte grito

¿que pasa conmigo?— Maria quería sacarme el teléfono

Espera Maria — Grite — ¿Qué? Hable … ¿Qué pasa con Maria? … - El hombre siguió hablando lentamente. No reconocia su voz… - ¿Hay un secreto?- silencio- ¿Que? ¿Qué no me puedo casar con maria?

Mi amor dame eso — maria intentaba sacarme el celular

¿Cómo que todo es mentira?— grite mirando a Maria

Si, Asi es Jasper y tene en cuenta que…. " pi, pi, pi"—el teléfono quedo mudo — se corto

Espere no entiendo nada … mentira ¿de que?— mire a maria — Se me corto — Maria podrías explicarme la llamada

No se que decirte Jasper — maria tartamudeaba. — Nisiquiera se quien te llamo. Es mentira … Una llamada telefónica, es un chiste .

Se veía muy creíble . No parecía un chiste María

No me importa. Si me queres creer, Creeme. Si no, no me importa — Se dio vuelta y subió a su habitación


	19. Chapter 19

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE**

CAPITULO 19: "EL CIVIL"

POV Alice:

En el taxi me mantuve callada sin emitir sonido. Parecía un zombi pero el viaje se me pasó volando. Iba concentrada en mis pensamientos, básicamente el 100 % le pertenecían a Jasper pero estaba dicho y ya no se podía volver el tiempo atrás. El se iba a casar con la malparida de María y ya no lo vería nunca más en mi vida.

-Señorita llegamos- el taxista me aviso con una voz potente

-Ahh – susurré ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Se encuentra bien?,¿La puedo ayuda?- pregunto preocupado

-No gracias. –Le sonreí como muestra de agradecimiento -Solo digame cuanto le debo…- respondí sacando la billetera y contando el poco dinero que tenia

-Dejelo, no le cobrare nada –me devolvió la sonrisa de una forma muy paternal

-Pero no… -comencé a protestar

-Pero nada- me interrumpió- por favor. Déjelo por mi cuenta-

-Muchas gracias señor. No se como agradecerle

-Valla tranquila señorita

Le volví a sonreir. Baje camine media cuadra y llegue. Entre a la casa. Ahí me esperaba Edward junto a Bella y mi sobrina

-Tiaaa- La nena corrió hacia mí para abrazarme

-Hola Renni- le conteste abrazándola- Hola chicos – salude a mis hermanos con la mano

-¿Como estas?- pregunto Edward una vez que Bella salió pasear con la nena

-No te puedo mentir Eddi. Mal, Jasper se va a casar y ya no hay vuelta atrás

-Lo siento mucho Alice. Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudar, sabes que podes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-Si – sonreí- lo se. Pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Quisiera irme a dormir un rato- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla

Ya en mi cuarto, sin descambiarme me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida. Esa tarde soñé con Jasper.

POV Jasper:

Esa tarde estuve mal conmigo mismo y con todo el mundo. Esa llamada me había dejado tonto e histérico. Necesitaba saber más. Nadie llama para molestar diciendo que alguien esconde una mentira, dando nombre y sabiendo todo sobre tu vida.

La situación olía a raro y María cada vez me gustaba menos. Pensaba que en una semana nos casábamos. El embarazo seguía en pie, su pancita crecía más y más. Yo no creía que de ahí iba a salir un bebe mío.

_Una semana después_

En un salón grande, ella estaba con un vestido violeta y yo con un simple traje negro. A mi lado mis padres y a su lado su madre. Un escritorio y la jueza nos casaría por registro civil en minutos. Si, a solo minutos daría el "si" y legalmente estaríamos casados

"…Los conyugues deben mantenerse mutuamente en materia económica y de cuidar uno al otro en caso de enfermedad…" – La abogada sonrió mientras daba su largo y pesado discurso. Sonrió y continuo – Ahora empezaremos con los votos

-Señorita María De la torre acepta por esposo al señor Jasper Cullen…

-Acepto- María me miro sonriéndome en plena felicidad.

-Señor Jasper Cullen acepta por esposa a la señorita María De la torre…

-Acepto- Suspiré y conteste después de quince segundos, donde todos me miraron sin comprender el porque me tardaba tanto

-Muy bien siendo así, con la autoridad que me otorga la ley los declaró marido y mujer

-Ehhhh vivan los novios- Charlotte gritos por detrás de mí. María salto a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo sentía que había muerto

Después de firmar el acta y terminada la reunión, salimos a "festejar". Realmente sentía que no tenia nada para festejar y la gente no entendía por que tenía cara de perro pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Yo amaba a Alice

.

-Te juro amigo que me quiero morir por lo que pasó- susurre sentándome en el sillón de mi escritorio en casa

-Tranquilo amigo – Emmet se sentó a mi lado dando apoyo moral por la peor situación que estaba viviendo en mi vida – ya paso

-No puedo creer lo que hice, te juro no lo puedo creer

-Hiciste lo que creías correcto Jas

- No No, - suspiré- Por favor prométeme que no vas a dejar nunca que se te escape la felicidad por motivos incorrecto

- Ya lo se jazz. Lo se. Te lo prometo

- Tenes que ser feliz con Rose- le sonreí dándole ánimos

-Lo se amigo y gracias

Salimos a caminar unas cuadras para despejarnos pero Emmet se cruzo con Rose y se fueron por su lado

Caminé, caminé y caminé sin parar y terminé en la casa del hermano de Alice. ¿Qué hago yo acá? Pensé. Alice no me podía ver, no hoy. No ahora que ya estaba casado

-Cuidadooo- Gritó una nena venia pedaleando a todo lo que da en una bicicleta. Esa nena me parecía muy conocida

-¿Estas bien ?- le pregunté justo cuando la ataje por el volante.

-Siii. Fue súper… Gracias- reía a carcajada

-Rennie ¿estas bien?- Alice abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo de hablar al verme parado en la puerta de su casa- ¿Jasper?

-Tia este señor me salvo. ¿Lo conoces?- La nena inocente le sonrió a su tía mientras que ella asentía con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme

-Por favor entra a la casa – le ordenó

-Uff tiaa-protestó

-Renne me haces caso por favor- volvió a ordenarle

-Esta bien – la nena entro chillando

-¿Qué haces aca?- hablo lentamente sin moverse de su lugar

-No me creerías si te digo que Salí a caminar y termine acá – hable con la misma lentitud con la que ella me hablaba

-¿tengo que creerte?- preguntó

-No- suspire- Hoy me case por civil- la mire a los ojos

-Ahh- se apoyo contra la pared- y ¿que hace aca?, la señorita María debe estar como loca buscándolo. Además de que se debe estar perdiendo los festejos

-No Alice… ¿Qué festejos?- me apoyé a su lado- No hay nada para festejar- empecé a llorar como un niño

-Ya sabias que iba a ser difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte- se hacia la dura pero de apoco empezaba a aflojar

-Si, lo se – me limpié las lágrimas y la miré – yo sé que aunque digas que me odias yo se que me amas como yo te amo

-Shhh- me miró y me tomo por la cara- no te odio y nunca lo hice. Te amo Jas y saber esto me pone mal o peor que vos…

-Por eso- me limpio las lagrimas con sus manos- prométeme que pese a todo no me vas a dejar solo en la vida

-Jas… - sonrió- ¿hace falta? Estando lejos todo este tiempo mi cabeza estuvo a tu lado, no dejo de pensar en vos. En desearte y quererte en todo momento. Te lo jure que pese a todo siempre estaré a tu lado, que te voy a esperar todo lo que haga falta para que podamos estar juntos como corresponde. – Sonrió limpiándose sus lágrimas- Ahora valla a esa fiesta y simule ser feliz

-No puedo Alice. Con la firma de acta de ese matrimonio se me fue la última gota de fuerza

-Jas tenes que ir y – le volvieron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos- ir y hacer feliz a María. ¿O Te olvidas de porque estas haciendo todo esto? Para que tenga un poco de alegría después de tanto dolor que le da esa enfermedad

-Pero…

-Pero nada Jazz- me empujó y me acompañó hasta la esquina. Frenó un taxi y me abrió la puerta- Ahora anda y cumplí tu promesa. Yo te esperare

-Te amo Alice- fue lo último que dije al subir a ese taxi. Di vuelta mi cabeza y la pude ver llorando en una esquina

POV Maria:

-Ese estúpido de James Mamá- grite.- Espero que no se atreva a aparecer –

Estamos en nuestra habitación antes de bajar a la fiestaa. Jasper estaba desaparecido. Claro, para el esta fiesta era como un velorio pero ami ya no me importaba. Su dinero ya era mio y solamente mio.

-Si, Temblé cuando sonó ese teléfono el otro día. Hay que detenerlo.

-Si, si mama – le sonreí- pero mira legalmente ya soy la señora de Cullen y nada ni nadie lo cambiara. Además el taradito de Jasper no volvió a hablar del tema, seguro que no entendió nada

Me cambie el vestido y Baje a la fiesta un poco tarde, los invitados ya estaban bailando. A un costado estaban Carlisle y Esme con esas caras de idiotas. Muy preocupados por el tarado de su hijo

-¿Saben donde esta mi marido?-les pregunte con un tono de voz prepotente

-No, no sabemos nada. Estamos preocupados- contesto Esme – se fue y no sabemos donde -

-Amoor- En eso entro y corrí a la puerta haciéndome la desesperada cuando lo vi.

-Hola Jasper- le sonreí y le di un beso con mucha pasión. Cosa que no me lo respondió y eso no me gusto pero tenía que disimular delante de los invitados

El día paso tomándonos fotos, Jasper salió en todas con cara de traste y ni se gastaba en sonreír. Ya no me importaba… Ya era la señora de Cullen. La fortuna ya era mía


	20. Chapter 20

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

Capitulo 20: "VERDADES"

Pv Jasper

Despues del momento con Alice y de esa charla que tuvimos pude quedarme tranquilo de que, por lo menos, ella también me ama.

Me paro un taxi y casi me echo de su vista. Alli dentro llore sin parar hasta que el señor me aviso que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Vi salir gente de la fiesta, seguramente estaba muy aburrida. Y también, soy el único novio que se escapa de su casamiento.

Entre suspirando, seguramente ahora llegaba el interrogatorio tanto de mis padres como de mi nueva ya esposa, maria. Por suerte, no me dijo nada. Se acerco a mi y me beso.

Sacamos fotos para el recuerdo. Mi cara no demostraba ni la mas minima couta de lo único que quería era borrarlas de esa cámara.

Despues de la cena y la misma careteada de siempre, fui a nuestra habitación a ponerme el piyama. Tenia sueño y la verdad era que no tenia ganas de sentir a Maria molestá ñana ya seria otro dia…

Quince días después…

Maria estaba como loca. Su vestido, mi traje, el catering, el salón, los invitados. En fin, toda la fiesta en general era un tema para ella. Yo no le daba ni atención. La verdad era que quería que pase ese dia como un soplido.

Seguia pensando en Alice, desde el dia de mi casorio civil no la volvi a ver. Sabia que iria a la iglesia porque me lo habia dicho. Pero no se atrevería a entrar, la conozco.

Hoy seria nuestro , se levanto y se fue a un hotel. Quería prepararse junto a su mama tranquilas y luego encontrarnos en el altar para dar el si. Le dije que valla tranquila y sin problema. Al fin, como deseaba tenerla un poco lejor, aunque sea por un par de horas.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación cuando me estaba cambiado

-Soy mama, puedo?-

-Si claro- susurre

-Ayy mi Jasper. El nene se me casa- me abrazo y me dio un beso cariñoso

-Si- un "si" que apenas se escucho

-No estas muy contento por lo que veo…- me miro fijamente – te vas a casar hijo, tendría que ser uno de los días mas felices de tu vida.

-Si, lo se … - suspire- pero como pretendes que este feliz si me casare en un rato con una mujer asquerosa. Una mujer que hace mucho tiempo ya no amo.

-Comprendo, Es por Alice?

-Si, -asenti con la cabeza

-Ay mi niño. Lo supe siempre…

-¿Qué?

-Si, lo supe siempre que ustedes se aman y lo siento tanto. Yo no te tendría que a ver casi hechado de casa para Alemania y alejarte de ella. Y de verdad perdóname

-No te tengo que perdonar nada mama, estas decisiones son asii y es lo que hay que hacer

-Pero se lo prometiste a maría

-Si, por eso es que me estoy vistiendo para ir a dar el si

-Me alegro mucho. Es un orgullo tenerte como mi hijo

-Te quiero mama

Salió de mi habitación a retocarse el maquillaje, había llorado y se le había corrido. Me sente en mi cama y mire al techo suspirando. "Ahora que hare" pensé

-Tringgg tringgg- el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hola- respondi

-Te vas a casar Jaspersito – era la misma voz que la llamada del otro dia – queres saber la verdad de tu esposa.

-¿Que? ¿Quién sos? ¿De que hablas? Contestame…- gritee sin entender nada

-Shhh- silencio- cállate y escucha- En la calle Del prado, donde hay un negocio de ropa Dark. Doblas para la derecha y encontraras un callejón. No habrá nadie, es solo para que como un regalo de casamiento

-Pero que…- silencio- hola, hola – grite. Llamada desconectada

Quien hará este tipo de bromas ahora. No puede ser por siempre ganas de molestar. Quien estará tan al pedo para estar molestando a los demás, además, saben todo de mi... Tengo que ir a ese lugar

Me cambie rápido con el traje pero cambie de destino al subir al auto. Antes tendría que ir a aquel lugar. Como me habían dicho " Del prado a la derecha"

No habia trafico, llegue en menos de lo pensado, era dia domingo y en la calle no habia ni un alma. Estacione y baje. Mire hacia los costados para ver sino se me venia nadie. Tenia miedo de que terminara siendo una trampa y me terminaran secuestrando, pero no fue asi

Abri la puerta de un fuerte empujon, camine hacia la primera habitación cuando comencé a ver cosas de las que nunca tuve idea que existian .

Habia fotos, muchas fotos. Paneles de maria en Europa, de Maria conmigo, sola, con su madre. Fotos de Maria con James, a los besos con James. No lo podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Comencé a revolver papeles para encontrar CD´s. Los puse en una notebook que estaba prendida junto a ellos, preparada para que yo pueda ver todo, comenzaron.

"Ay mamita,El estúpido de Jasper cayo en nuestra trampa. Ahora todo el dinero será nuestro, jajajajjajajajajajajaj"

"James te amo a vos, Jasper es el idiota que paga nuestros hoteles. Te quiero"

Aquellas eran una de las tantas grabaciones que habia. Seguía sin comprender. No quería comprender. Estaba en shock

Segui revolviendo hasta encontrar un sobre. Lo abri y lei

"Sr. Jasper Withlock.

A nuestro consentimiento, de la clínica Los Arcos,gracias a la nueva tecnologia, tenemos los resultados del ADN. Su resultado es NEGATIVO"

No lo podía creerr, aquello fue la gota que revalso el agua. Que no era mi hijo. No lo podía entener. Me habia engañado tanto tiempo.

Volvi a poner las grabaciones. Necesitaba saber mas. Necesitaba saber hasta donde habia llegado esa flor de hija de puta

"Ayy mami, tengo cara de enfermucha jaajajjajaja. Ay mama , ay mama, ya no puedo parar de reirme. Hoy Jasper no me dejaba de preguntar como me sentía. Estoy mucho mejor que el… Ademas, no me dejo levantarme ni por un vaso de agua ajajajjajaja mi mucamo personal"

Entonces la enfermedad fue todo una mentira, una asquerosa mentira. Para detenerme, asi no podría seguir con Alice. Ella lo supo todo el tiempo. No vio sufrir y solo se reia e nuestras cara.

Esto ya no iba a quedar asi

Pv. Alice

Tiiítaa –grito mi sobrina desde su habitación

-Que pasa?- le conteste con un grito

-Ven,te tengo que preguntar algo…

Me levante para ver a Renni. Estaba parada en la mitad de la pieza junto a millones de vestidos a su alrededor

-Que paso aca Renni?- pregunte histérica. – que lio hiciste…

-Es que tia. Hoy en la tarde tengo un cumpleaños y quiero estar bien linda

-Cumpleaños de quien? Si puedo saber….-pregunte intriigado. Ella habia ido a muchos cumpleaños pero como digna hija de bella, no le interesaba mucho la moda como a mi.

-me sonrio- de Nahuel

-Nahuel?- quien era?

-Sii. Es mi mejor amigo. Y quiero que me vea linda. Creo que me gusta- me sonrio sonrojándose

-Awww – le sonreí- bueno entonces es por una buena causa

La ayude a buscar un lindo vestido para la fiesta y la verdad que fue lo mejor que me podía haber pasado aquel dia. Mi cabeza la mayor parte d ela mañana estuvo en Jasper y en su casamiento. Y eso me habia hecho olvidar de todo el tema

Edward se fue con bella a llevar a Renni a la fiesta. Le di un beso a cada uno y le grite que disfrute mucho.

Esa nena era lo mejor que tenia.

Un par de horas después miraba la tele con bella y Eddy. En realidad era una película y mucha atención ya no le prestaba. Las agujas del rejos parcaban las 14.30 hs y a las 15.00 hs empezaría la ceremonia.

-Tengo que salir- dije de repente levantándome del sillón de un salto

-Esta segura Alli – pregunto Bella preocupada

-Si, de verdad Bells. Tengo que ir…-

-Es que no queremos que sigas sufriendo amiga- volvió a insistir

-lo se chicos- susppire- pero tengo que ir. Lo necesito, tengo que ir a susurrar el adiós.

-Esta bien- se resigno- si es lo que necesitas... anda tranquila.

-Por favor . llama por cualquier cosa- suplico Edward

-Lo hare. Los quiero mucho!.- sonreí al irme.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

Capitulo 21: "EL CASAMIENTO"

Estaba tras de un cortinado de la iglesia esperando la entrada de los novios. Maria ya estaba reluciente en el altar con su madres. Se las veía felices y radientes. Las envidiaba por eso.

-AAAHHH- grité al sentir unas manos en mi hombro

-Shhh tranquila – me respondió el hombre de tras de mi – ¿Que haces aca escondida?-me pregunto observándome de arriba hacia abajo

-Solo estaba viendo nada mas- conteste asustada. Lo único que me faltaba era que me acusaran de ladrona.

-Claro… y decime ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Primero decime el tuyo- retruqué

-Soy Emmet . Listo

-Soy Alice- respondió

- Nooo-Rio a carcajada- Al fin conozco a la famosa Alice

-¿Que?

-Si, Jasper me conto todo.

-Que cosa te conto?-pregunte asustada

-No te preocupes. Soy un mejor amigo y novio de su prima –sonrio

-Ahh-suspire- comprendo

-Ahora decime … ¿Que haces aca?

-Nada, -suspire- vine a saludarlo por su casamiento

-Si seras masoquista…-sonrio- No te parece raro que todavía no halla llegado Jasper?

-Si, mucho- respondi

-Ire a ver que sucede…- Salio por detrás mio y entro al salón.

Espere veinte minutos mas escondida. Maria ya enloquecida, estaba roja de rabia. Ya no se sabia que pensar…

-Emmet –Grite llendo a su encuentro- Y? y? que?

-Nada

-Como que nada- volvi a gritar

-Nada, que todavía no llegó- miraba para todas partes

-No puede ser. Maria se estaba por morir de los nervios y el …

-Bueno, espera . espera

-Para- grite- Ahí viene. Jazz – Sali a su encuentro- que haces llegando tarde? Estas loco? Que te pasa – su camisa por afuera de su pantalón, sus pelos desordenados y su cara de perro. No entendía nada – ¿Que te pasa Jasper?-pregunte arreglándole la camisa- Es el novio el que llega antes que la novia

-Alice perdóname

-Que? A mi no a María que se esta muriendo ahí dentro. Yo la odio y es una pesadilla esto para mi pero ella se esta muriendo. Esa enfermedad la esta matando y vos haciéndola sufrir. No se merese mas dolor.

-No no, Alice- se acerco ami besándome. Le respondi el beso hasta reaccionar separándome de el.

-Basta Jaspe. Andate –grite- entra

-Alice-suspiro mirándome a los ojos- siempre vas a hacer la mujer de mi vida. Siempre.

Entro a la iglesia y yo me quede mirando la escena de costado.

Charlotte se acerco a el con rabia y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza

-Haceme acordar de que te mate- le susurro para que nadie escuchara. Yo estaba mas cerca detrás de una puerta y lo logre escuchar – Ahora sonreí que esta todo el mundo mirando.

Se volvieron a abrir las puertas y entro Maria sonriendo. Radiante. Volvia a tener envidia. Después de lo que me habia dicho Jas antes de entrar todavía no salía de mi shock. Pero comprendía que la habia hecho una promesa y se la tenia que cumplir. Ella se estaba muriendo y merecía vivir sus últimos años o días con felicidad.

Paso por el pasillo de la mano de Emmet. Los invitados la miraban y se sonreían entre ellos.

Me decidi y entre. Me pare de costado junto a otra señora que no reconocia. Charlotte me vio y me miro con cara de odio. En cambio Esme me miro con otra cara. Una cara que nunca me habia puesto. Se la veía diferente. A ella y Carlisle se los podía notar tristes. Cuando nos cruzamos las miradas me sonrio.

Llego Maria y se paro junto a mi Jas.

-Estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Maria y Jasper- empezó el cura …-"…Ahora procederemos a las preguntas mas esperadas por todos …– dijo después de un largo discurso sobre el matrimonio y el amor.

Mis lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos. Aunque no quería llorar fue mas fuerte que yo.

-Maria acepta por esposo a Jasper? – pregunto

-Si- Contesto Maria sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban. En cambio los mios estaban tapados por agua. Suspire. Ahora vendría su respuesta y todo esto acabaría.

-Ahora. Jasper acepta por esposa a Maria? -Volvió a preguntar

Silencio

Silencio

-¿Y Jasper?- Maria le susurro – tenes que contestar mi amor

Jasper mirando hacia el suelo no contestaba

-Volvere a preguntar. Jasper acepta por esposa a Maria?- digo

-NO –suspiro relajado mirándola a la cara – No acepto

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Como que no?

-Jasper mi amor, no hagas bromas- suspiro empezando a llorar-No hagas bromas ahora, no es momento

-No- el conto- no entendes. No es ninguna broma. Yo no me quiero casar con vos.

-Que decis estúpido?- Charlotte le grito metiéndose en el medio

-Lo que estas escuchando Charlotte. Esta mujer- señalo a Maria- que finge ser una dulce novia enamorada no se merece el amor de nadie

-Cayate- Charlotte le volvió a gritar

-Y usted- la señalo- esta mujer que esta a su lado me hizo creer siempre que era como una segunda madre para mi. Es la persona mas ruin y despresiable que conozco.

La grente susurraba entre ellos sin enteder. Esme y Carlisle se abrazaron y lloraron de felicidad y yo no lo podía creer

-Este casamiento se cancela- volvió a gritar- -yo no quiero tener a mi lado a una mujer como Maria. – se acerco hacia mi y todos me miraban- Esta mujer- me tomo de la mano- esta mujer que esta aca. Esta es la mujer que amo. Esta es la mujer que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

Me tomo y me subió a sus brazos. Tal recién casados

-Jasper? Que haces Jasper? Estas loco?- grite mientras me sacaba de la Iglesia dejando a Maria tirada en el suelo llorando.


	22. Chapter 22

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

Capitulo 22: "TE AMO POR SIEMPRE"

Pv alice

Me tomo por las piernas y en sus brazos me saco de la iglesia

-Jasper? Que haces Jasper? Estas loco?- le grite al bajarme a casi dos cuadras después

-estoy muy feliz, nunca estuve tan feliz en mi vida Aly – ese sobrenombre me hizo sonreir

-Nono, estas loco. Como la vas a dejar plantada?

- shhh por favor y escuchame- me contesto sin parar de reir

- no!, de que te reis? Pobre… después de todo se esta muriendo y vas y la dejas plantada en la puerta

-no no no, que pobresita por favor. Escuchame Alice yo soy hombre de estar haciendo este tipo de cosas y dejar en el altar asi a las mujeres pero escuchame

-que?

-Maria no esta enferma. No esta y te puedo asegurar que nunca lo estuvo

-si creeme y nunca estuvo embarazada

-Jasper – Emmet llego corriendo a nuestro lado. Me habia dejado muda con todo lo que me estaba contando.- me podes decir que esta pasando? No entiendo nada

-Jajaja.- rio jaz abrazandolo- emmeet pasa que estoy feliz. Estoy muy feliz

-para. Para un poco por favor tranquilízate y explicame porque la verdad es que no entiendo nada

- soy libre. Soy libre eso es lo que pasa

-estas bien?- pregunto asustado Emmet y me miro

- no se … esta alucinando- conteste aturdida

-nono , estoy muy bien. nunca en mi vida estuve tan bien como ahora. Emmet amigo, necesito que anules lo del civil urgente

-Que? No, no puedo . al pasar las 24horas el tramite no se puede anular

-Bueno me divorciare no me importa. Espero que no te moleste casarte con un hombre divorciado?- me pregunto tomandome de la cintura

-No- conteste lentamente- lo que me preocupa casarme con un desequilibrado Jaz

-jajaja- volvió a reírse- por favor emm hace lo que te pido

- Lo haría Jaz pero no tengo argumentos

-como no? Traision? Estafas? Mentiras? Algo mas?

-Esta bien … vere lo que puedo hacer…-

-Ah y emm- le grito

-si – dio vuelta al escucharlo

-Quiero que me saques dos pasajes destino a la Isla Esme

-Seguro- le sonrio

Jaz…- comencé al ver salir a Emmet con el auto – yo te juro que te amo y confio mas en vos que en cualquiera pero no se si estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo….

-Nunca estuve tan seguro de lo que estoy haciendo y por favor confía en mi… Vallamos de viaje juntos esta tarde y nos olvidamos de todo. Estemos juntos y seamos felices para toda la vida

Dicho eso se acerco ami, me tomo del cuello y nos dimos un beso. El tan esperado beso


	23. EPILOGO

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

EPILOGO

pv. Alice

Mira esa cartera – grito Esme tomandome del brazo y llevándome hacia la vidriera – no te encanta?

-La verdad que si. Esta hermosa Esme

-Entonces que esperas entremos

Esa cartera fue única. Nunca habia visto algo igual…

Hacia un año desde el dia de la "no" boda de Jasper y para nuestra felicidad nunca mas supimos ni de Maria, ni de su madre. Fue como si se hubieran evaporado en el aire.

Con Esme nos llevábamos de maravilla, me pidió perdón del modo mas sincero. Lloro a mi lado y dijo que me iba a recompenzar los malos momentos que me hizo pasar.

-Un café y una coca cola por favor- le pedimos al mozo de un bar.

-Ya mismo señora- dijo y se fue

-Cuando te fuiste al baño me llamo Jaz- comento mi futura suegra. Si, estábamos programando nuestra boda

-Si?- me asombre. El siempre me llamaba a mi…

-Si… lo escuche tan feliz, tan contento…- sonrio y sonreí- gracias todo es gracias a vos

-Ami?

- si, porque le sabes dar el verdadero amor. Algo que esa maria nunca le supo dar, solo quería su dinero y …

-Shhh- la caye. – por favor Esme, No diga nada. Esas son cosas del pasado .

-tenes razón Alice. Hay que olvidarse y estar felices por ustedes

-Claro…

-Y tu boda va a ser la mejor del mundo- sonrio- vallamos a casa que nos están esperando

-.

.

Atravesamos la puerta de la mansión y me encontre con la mas grata sorpresa

-Tiaaa Aliceeeee- grito corriendo hacia mi

-Renni – la abrace haciéndole upa. La nena gritaba de la alegría –Al fin

-Sii corazón hacia mucho que no nos veíamos – sonreí al ver a mi hermano y a Bella atrás nuestro

Edward, bella – los salude en un abrazo grupal – estoy tan feliz de verlos

-nosotros también – respodio Edward

-Ademas renni no dejaba de nombrarte y decir que te extrañana – comento bells

-Que buenos tenerlos – saludo Carlisle llegando a la sala con Jazz

-Hola abuelito- Renni, confianzuda, salió a los brazos de Carlisle. Ya lo llamaba con abuelo. Mi felicidad estaba a pleno. Muy feliz

-Como esta la nena mas linda? La tomo en brazos y le dio un beso

-Acaa estoy – grito y todos comenzamos a reir

Abrace a jaz y le me dio un beso

-Vivan los novios – grito rennii y todos reimos – lo escuche en la novela que ve mama – aclaro riéndose

-Vivan los novios – volvió a gritar. Jasper me abrazaba por la cintura.

-te amo Alice – me susurro en mi oído

-Siempre juntos amor- le respondi

- Y asi será corazón….

FIN

"Y así será juntos por fin, y así será para los dos, y así será un gran amor, y así será…

Y ASÍ SERÁ, SERÁ UN GRAN AMOR HASTA EL FINA, QUE NADIE NUNCA PODRA SEPARAR, UN GRAN AMOR, Y EL CORAZÓN TANTO ESPERO Y ASI SERA…" (Floricienta)

.

.

**Termine esta historia que tanto trabajo me dio. La verdad que a la mitad me quede medio trabada pero dije que la iba a terminar. Asi que aunque no halla tenido tantos comentarios en los últimos capítulos decidí igualmente terminarla de escribir y subirla.**

**Espero que quien halla llegado hacia acá le halla gustado. y me pone muy contenta que sea así.**

**Tuve una gran inspiración en una serie de novela Argentina Floricienta. Por eso quiero decir que en algunas partes la idea fue de la gran autora "Cris Morena". Mi idola de mi infancia. la quiero tanto **

**En fin, para terminar esta dedicado a una gran amiga mia a quien llamo Rosalie. Besos enormes.**

**Shiru :D**


End file.
